Love over rules all
by jj87
Summary: Charlie is sent undercover to bring down Daryl Braxton, what happens when they grow close? When her time is up will she hand him over?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, enjoy another new story...can't help myself, one ends a new one begins, let me know what you think.**

Charlie walked quickly through headquarters she was nervous, no one ever got called to Inspector Joyce's office unless that officer was in real big trouble-normally meetings with him would be planned with plenty of notice, this wasn't a good sign. Last night he had called just before she left to go home for the night and asked her to be there first thing the next morning with no explanation as to what it was about. As she tried to remember what she'd done wrong her pace quickened until she found herself outside his door, knocking she blew out a breath when he called and opened the door "you wanted to see me sir?" she asked.

Joyce looked up from his file "yes Charlie I did, come in" he said and stood up.

Charlie closed the door behind her "is something wrong?" she asked as she sat down.

Joyce glanced back at her from his spot by the window "how do you feel about undercover work Charlie?"

Charlie frowned but was relieved she wasn't in trouble "uh, if it helps take someone off the street I guess it's worth it."

Joyce nodded and walked back to her "we've gotten word from the authorities in Bali, seems Daryl Braxton has sold his import business and has arrived home this morning," he said and sat on the edge of his desk.

Charlie nodded Daryl Braxton was the former leader of the River boys gang but had fled with his two teenage brothers when all his boys and his brother Heath had been caught on a dope crop, he was never linked to it but the police knew he was the leader and the brains behind it all "so he's here to stay?" she asked.

"That's not all," Joyce sighed "seems he's bought Angelo's from Rosetta."

Charlie shook her head "he told me he had a buyer overseas I wouldn't say he knows who it is…I better go tell him before any paperwork goes through," she said and went to stand up.

"No don't," Joyce said nodding for her to sit back down "let him take over and settle in, he'll slip up soon enough and we'll be there to catch him this time."

"Okay," Charlie frowned "so why exactly am I here?"

"I want you to go undercover and get close to Daryl Braxton," Joyce said and stood up.

Charlie nodded "and what about everyone that knows me around here? Surely someone will blow it-my daughter maybe or my dad."

"That's why we chose you, your name keeps being brought up, he's not coming back to summer bay just yet, he's just dropping in to see Angelo's sort out the paperwork before he takes off again."

"Oh?" she asked "and where is he going?"

"Perth, he's also rented a cottage on the coast up there-in Armstrong Valley."

"Ah," Charlie said copping on "and you want me to stay in my mums cottage while he's there?"

"For two months," Joyce nodded "he's rented the cottage next to you for the summer so you have plenty of reasons to drop in on him, I want you on him as much as you can he's not just up there for a holiday he's either planning something for down here or he's something already going on up there."

Charlie nodded again "when do I need to leave?"

"He's booked into the Sands for tonight- he may not stay the night, we've someone there watching him they'll call as soon as he checks out you'll need to leave when you get that call."

"So it could be during the night?" she asked.

"Yes, so I suggest you go home now and pack your stuff, and Charlie," he said looking down at her "one picture is all you're allowed, no cards with your name on them no id and certainly no badge- your gun you're allowed. A file is being sent to your house everything you need will be in it including your new identity and your background story- he will come back here at some stage but we'll deal with that when it happens. In case he's suspicious and looks into you there is a dummy file set up for you with a few petty charges so make sure you read it and learn it all you can't bring it with you. You'll be collected and dropped to the airport you're to hand over your phone badge and anything that connects you to this town."

Charlie nodded and stood up "I understand sir I won't let you down…am I allowed to tell my family where I'm going?"

Joyce shook his head "no, no one, Detective Baker will be your handler he'll let your family know after your gone."

"Can I say goodbye to my daughter?" she asked trying to hold back tears she'd never left Ruby longer than a night.

Joyce sighed looking at her eyes "just your daughter and don't tell her where you're going."

Charlie smiled "thank you sir…I guess I'll see you in a few months," she said and opened the door "please don't tell me Jack is taking over for me?"

Joyce chuckled "I'm afraid so, weren't you the one who appointed him acting sergeant?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie giggled "yeah I did but I never thought it would come into affect…tell him not to wreck my station," she said and slipped out the door.

* * *

Later that night Charlie paced her living room waiting on Ruby to get home from her shift at the diner "Ruby?" she said and ran to the kitchen as the back door opened.

"No just me," her brother Peter said "just came by to see how you were," he said closing the door.

Charlie sighed "I'm asking myself why I agreed to this what if she's not home in time?"

Peter pulled her into a hug " we have till morning, she'll be home she can't know anyway but don't worry she'll understand and we'll look after her…are you all packed?"

Charlie was about to reply when Joyce's words came back to her "I know she can't I just want to see her before I go and yes it's in the bushes outside."

"And you've read your back ground story you know your new name and that?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I've read it five times I know it all," she said and stepped back when both phones beeped.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone sighing he looked over at her "it's time to go Watson will be here in ten minutes."

"But he's booked in for the night he can't be leaving already," she said trying to delay things.

Peter sighed again "I know Charlie but we've gotten the call which means he's on the move you have to go now."

"But Ruby," she whimpered and looked at the door as it flew open.

"Hello," Ruby said happily "hey uncle Pete," she said and kissed him on the cheek "I'm beat mum I'm just gonna head to bed," she said and kissed Charlie on the cheek "see ya in the morning, love ya" she said and walked up the stairs.

Charlie looked after her and looked over at Peter "call me when Watson gets here," she said and hurried after her. Getting to Ruby's room she knocked on the door and walked in "hey sweetie I need to talk to you," she said and sat on the bed.

"Okay," Ruby said and threw her pyjamas down "what is it?" she asked sitting beside her.

"I have to go away for a while-for work," she added quickly.

Ruby's eyes went wide "how long?" she asked she'd never been without her mum for more than a day.

"Not long- a week maybe," Charlie replied not wanting to upset her.

Ruby nodded but didn't say anything for a moment "you'll miss my birthday," she said looking over at her.

Charlie nodded she hadn't even thought about that "I will but I'll call and I'll send you a present."

"It's not that." Ruby muttered "I haven't been away from you ever for a birthday I won't know what to do."

Charlie moved closer and slipped her hand into hers "you'll do what we do every year, the girls know what to do and they'll make it even better so you won't miss me."

Ruby smiled sadly "I'll still miss you," she said and leaned in to hug her "it won't be the same with you not here," she said and wrapped her arms around her.

"You'll still have fun," Charlie said as a tear dropped from her face "granddad and the others will spoil you as usual," she said after a minute.

Ruby nodded "as long as Jack and Pete don't wear the hats again," she giggled "…so you're going now?" she asked and stood up.

Charlie stood up too and nodded "just got the call before you came in they have an opening on this course and I can't miss it or I'll be waiting a few months."

Ruby nodded again "guess we hug now," she giggled and walked into her arms "I love ya mum," she sighed.

Charlie closed her eyes and held her tight against her "I love you too baby I promise I'll be home as soon as I can ."

Ruby cleared her throat and stepped back "don't worry about me once granddad and the girls know you're gone they'll be all over me," she giggled.

Charlie chuckled "that's why I'm so glad they care so much, I couldn't bare it if you were alone…I left my bank card down in the kitchen drawer you know the pin take what you need."

Ruby nodded "I have a job mum I'll be fine don't worry about me."

Charlie nodded "I know but it's there if you need it…I love you," she said and walked to the door.

"Have fun mum," Ruby said.

Charlie turned back to her "you look after yourself and if you need anything granddad and the others are there…I'll call as often as I can."

Ruby smiled "I'll be fine…call me when you get there."

Charlie nodded "I will…bye baby," she said and hurried out the door before she burst into tears.

When she got back to the kitchen Peter was leaning on the door "your bag is in the car," he said and walked outside.

Charlie followed him "Pete," she said shakily.

"Don't worry," he said "I'm gonna stay here tonight she'll be fine we'll keep an eye on her."

Charlie hugged him "I love ya," she said and pulled the door open "bye," she smiled and climbed into the car.

Peter closed the door and leaned on the window "I love ya too, you can do this Charlie, I'll be in touch," he said and kissed her on the cheek "remember what I taught you," he said and stepped back "bye," he smiled and walked into the house.

Charlie sighed heavily and watched her house as Watson pulled away- for now Charlie Buckton Baker was no more.

* * *

Charlie boarded her plane and went to find her seat when she got closer her eyes widened, who was in the seat beside her? Only Daryl Braxton and one of his brothers. When she got to the seat she smiled quickly at him when he looked up at her, he smiled back and looked back down at whatever he had in front of him. Opening the overhead compartment she stood on her toes to try shove her bag in "damn it," she muttered after it fell out for the third time.

"Need a hand?"

She looked to see him standing up "yeah thanks I can't reach up to shove it back."

"They are high," he smiled and stepped out into the aisle. Taking the bag from her he put it up "do you need anything from it before I push it back?" he asked.

"No thanks I have my book here," she replied.

Daryl nodded and shoved it back "done," he said closing the door down, smiling quickly at her he sat back down.

"Thanks," she said and sat beside him.

"Don't mention it," he replied and turned to his brother when he tapped him.

Not long into flight Charlie's eyes began to get heavy closing her book she lay her head back and closed her eyes, she was asleep before she knew it.

"Hey Brax," the guy in at the window whispered "that girl let her book fall."

Brax looked over to see she'd fallen asleep, looking down at the floor he spotted the book, picking it up he shoved it into his bag by his feet "remind me to give it to her when she wakes up Kyle alright."

Someone a seat in front of them scoffed "please that's just an excuse to talk to her again-I saw the way you looked at her when she sat down," he chuckled.

"Yeah I saw it too," Kyle added.

"Shut up Case," Brax said and looked quickly at her.

"She's still asleep Brax but be sure not to drool on her," Casey said and turned back in his seat.

Brax looked over at her again she was pretty hot "nah," he said to himself "she's too hot she wouldn't be interested in me." Looking up when the seatbelt sign came on he looked at Charlie again to see she'd no belt on. Thinking for a moment he leaned over and pulled one side up over her-pulling his hands back quickly when she jumped up "sorry, the seatbelt sign came on, we're landing…I didn't want to wake you," he said.

"It's fine," she yawned and grabbed the other side of the belt "is it that time already?" she asked sitting up properly.

"Yeah," Brax replied "five minutes I think they said."

Charlie nodded again "which side are the taxi's on?"

"Not sure, never been here before…where are you going?" he asked.

"Armstrong valley," she replied "I have a cottage up there it's my home away from home," she chuckled.

Brax nodded "um I may be over stepping the mark here but I'm heading there too, I've rented a car if you want a lift," he offered.

"No I couldn't do that, I don't even know you for starters," she smiled "I'll be fine I'll get a taxi but thanks."

Kyle leaned over the seat after been listening in "you know a taxi will cost you about thirty dollars and we promise you'll be safe with us."

"This is my brother Kyle," Brax said "and I'm Brax," he said holding out his hand.

"Lucy," she replied and shook it "um I guess I could take you up on the offer…if you brother doesn't mind," she added.

"We don't," Casey said sticking his head through the seat "I'm Casey, his other brother."

"Okay hi Casey," she smiled "I'll give you something towards petrol then."

"You'll do no such thing," Brax said quickly "we're going to the same place you may as well get a lift."

"I have to do something," she replied.

"No you don't but if you're up for it we're having a few drinks tomorrow, you know if you don't fancy sitting alone for the night," Brax said shooting a look at Kyle when he chuckled.

"Ah no I don't want to intrude but thank you," she replied trying to play it cool.

"You're more than welcome," Kyle said.

"Thanks but I have stuff to do tomorrow," Charlie said and stood up as the seatbelt sign went off.

…..

A while later they turned onto Armstrong valley "which number?" Brax asked.

"Seven," Charlie replied "just up here on the left."

"Hey we're in eight," Casey said "right next to each other."

"What are the chances of that?" Kyle said.

Brax pulled to a stop and climbed out, going to the boot he pulled out her case and placed it on the ground "anything else you need before we go in?" he asked.

"No I'm just going to fall into bed now, thanks for everything," she said and grabbed her case "I guess I'll be seeing you around Brax," she smiled and walked up to her door-he didn't seem so bad but she knew that was just the charm he was so good at.

"Night Lucy!" he called and followed Casey and Kyle inside.

"She is so hot Brax," Casey chuckled as soon as the door had closed.

Brax shook his head "yeah she is but she has to me married or something she's way too hot to be single."

"She might not be she could be single," Casey said.

"So you're not gonna do anything?" Kyle asked and looked at Casey.

"No," Brax replied "what's the point? She wouldn't look twice at me anyway."

"Because on the drive here you two were flirting oblivious to the fact that we were both there," Casey said.

Brax scoffed "we were not," he said and walked to his room "we were just making conversation," he added.

"Oh Brax stop you're so funny," Casey said and a girls voice.

Kyle chucked "go for it Brax she'll be gone soon so will we-night guys!" he called and walked into his room.

Brax leaned against the door and sighed there was something about her-something that made him want to see her again and she'd only just gone, looking at Casey grinning he shook his head "shut up," he chuckled and closed the door.

Over at Charlie's cottage she threw her bag on the sofa and pulled out her new phone, going to the only number she had in the phone she pressed call. "Hey," she said when a sleepy voice answered "I was hoping it would go to message bank."

"It's fine," Peter yawned "so you made it in one piece?"

"Yeah and you'll never guess who was in the seat beside me."

"I know," Peter replied "we got the manifest before we booked your ticket…so you talked then?"

"Yep, he offered me a ride from the airport I kept shrugging him off saying I was fine with a taxi before I gave in and agreed."

Peter chuckled "you sound like a pro already."

Charlie giggled "anyway just called to check in I'll let you get back to sleep night Pete I love ya."

"Love ya too be careful Lucy," he chuckled.

"Yeah about that, I'm guessing you picked that name?"

"Charlie Lucy Buckton Baker, what do you think?"

Charlie chuckled "could I not just be Charlie?"

"No," he replied "you can't have anything connecting you to here, go on get some sleep I'll call in a few days, keep your eye on him and spend as much time with him as you can without it being too obvious."

"I will, night," she replied and hung up. She frowned as there was a knock at her door. Walking to it she opened it "Brax," she greeted.

"Hey sorry I know it's late, I just came over to see had you water we don't have any," he said leaning on the frame.

Charlie moved back to let him in "have you turned on the mains?"

"Uh no am I supposed to?" he asked following her to the kitchen.

"Well yeah, did they not tell you that when you booked it? They don't leave the water on because no one is here half the time," she said and pulled open the press under the sink "it's that nozzle back there," she said pointing to it.

"Right," Brax chuckled "I feel like an idiot so I'll just say goodnight," he said and walked to the door.

"Yeah big tough guy like you should have checked the mains first," she giggled when he raised an eyebrow "I'm kidding it's an easy mistake," she said and walked to the door "night Brax," she smiled and leaned against the door.

Brax leaned on the other side "you going to come over tomorrow night?"

Charlie smirked "I'm not sure yet …what's in it for me?"

"Well apart from spending the night with me I'll feed you you'll get an endless flow of beer and if you're really lucky you might get a bed for the night," he chuckled.

"Alone?" Charlie smirked.

Brax chuckled and pushed himself off the door "well if you don't want to be alone I'm sure I could arrange something…Night Lucy!" he called as he walked back to his own place.

Charlie watched him go with a wide smirk he was so into her "I'm gonna have so much fun taking you down," she said and closed the door.

* * *

The next morning Charlie yawned and pulled the front door open stuffing the money Joyce had given her into her bag she grabbed the keys off the car he'd also left her and walked out of the house. Walking around back towards her car she stopped when Casey came around walking towards her "hey Casey," she smiled "what has you up so early?" she asked.

"Hey Lucy," he smiled and stopped beside her "we're all early risers but today I seem to be the first…you heading out?" he asked looking at the keys in her hand.

"Yeah my car does be here I'm going to get some food the place is empty," she replied.

Casey nodded "me too, Kyle left the food we did have in the airport."

Charlie chuckled "do you want a lift?" she asked.

"No I'll be fine the walk will do me good, tanks anyway," he smiled and stepped around her "hopefully we'll be seeing you later!" he called back.

"Maybe!" she called after him she was beginning to feel bad because from what she'd seen Casey and Kyle were really nice boys, she wondered did they know what Brax and Heath had been up to. She jumped back when she hit something solid "sorry," she said once she spotted it was Brax "miles away."

"Yeah you looked it," he replied "where are you off to?" he asked also looking down at the keys.

"To get some food for the house," she replied "I haven't been here in a while, what are you doing up?"

"Looking for Casey I heard him yelling about going to the shop, I was trying to catch him before he went," Brax replied.

Charlie nodded "yeah he just passed me I offered him a lift but he said he was fine."

Brax nodded "Casey likes to walk."

Charlie smiled "do you need anything in the shops?" she asked.

"Ah don't worry about it, it was just stuff for later chips and dips that kinda stuff," Brax said.

Charlie nodded "right well I can get that," she offered.

"Nah really Lucy it's fine they can do without it," he said.

"Well I can't," she smirked and stepped around him "see ya in a bit!" she called and climbed into her car.

Brax chuckled and watched her go, "she is so into you," he turned to see Kyle smirking from the doorway.

"Oh shut up Kyle," he scoffed and walked back to the house.

"Have a little faith Brax!" Kyle called as he walked by him.

"I said shut up!" Brax called again.

Kyle chuckled and followed him "she is into you though and don't pretend you don't see it."

"I don't see anything," Brax muttered as he moved about the kitchen "and don't act like the creepy guy you are now if she comes over later got it?" he asked.

"She's coming over?" Kyle asked "I thought she said she had stuff to do."

Brax shrugged and walked by him with a coffee "she said maybe so we'll see later…we're going for a surf when Case gets back!" he called.

Kyle smirked as an idea came to mind "I think Casey and I will suddenly be busy tonight," he said and walked to his room, he had to plan this properly.

In the room Brax sat on the bed and sighed as a name flashed up on his screen "not yet Brodie," he said and pressed cancel.

…

Later that evening Charlie pulled on a denim skirt and a sleeveless shirt walking to her mirror she pulled her hair out of it's tie shaking it about a little she smiled "tight short clothes without revelling too much-perfect for a neighbourly gathering," she said and walked to the bag on the table "please don't let me screw this up mum," she said as she walked out the door.

Walking over to their cottage she knocked on the door "hey," she smiled when Casey answered.

"Hey Lucy, you made it, come in," he said and stepped back to let her in "Brax is just in the shower he should be out soon."

Charlie nodded "guess I'm a little early then," she said and sat down "I brought some stuff," she said and held up the bag.

"Hey Lucy," Kyle said coming out of his room "beer while you wait for Brax?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded "here, take the chips and dip with you," she said holding out the bag.

"You didn't have to bring anything but thanks," Kyle said and took it from her.

Grabbing her a beer he walked back and sat beside her "how come you're here all alone?" he asked "haven't you got a husband or boyfriend you could have brought with you?

Charlie chuckled and looked down on her beer "just out of an engagement actually," she said and looked over at him "my family and friends are smothering me so I needed time away."

"Really?" Casey asked joining them "..what happened?" he asked.

"That is none of your business," Brax said walking out of his room "sorry Lucy they're worse than girls when they get talking," he said and grabbed himself a beer.

"It's okay," she chuckled "everyone else knows it's not a secret," she said and turned back to Casey "he cheated on me with a girl that worked for him."

"Oh…sorry," Casey said.

"Is that why you're here?" Kyle asked "so you don't have to see him?"

"Kyle!" Brax hissed and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Brax really it's okay I'm over it all, and to answer your question Kyle, yes it does suck seeing them together but as luck has it I heard he just sold his restaurant so he can move away with her."

"Brax just bought a restaurant," Casey said.

"Yeah, Angelo's or something," Kyle added

"No way," Charlie laughed "that's him-that's my ex."

Kyle smirked to himself "what are the odds of that eh Brax?" he asked "so you're from Summer bay?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "all my life," she smiled.

"That is so cool," Kyle said and stood up "we wanna hear more about it but right now we have to meet these girls we met on the beach earlier don't we Case?" he asked pushing him out the door.

"Uh…yeah," Casey said having no clue what was going on.

"Later!" Kyle yelled and closed the door behind them.

"Well, they're not so subtle," Charlie giggled.

Brax chuckled "they have it in their heads that I like you and you like me," he said and sat beside her.

"I do like you," she said and took a sip of her beer to hide her smirk she was moving fast.

…

A while later Brax chuckled and stood up "so you're the reason I have to pay for a new wall in my new office?"

Charlie giggled "he's lucky he moved out of the way or I'd have killed him with that chair."

"And he was just doin' it on the desk where anyone could walk in?" Brax asked as he walked back with more beers.

"Yeah," Charlie giggled "he said he thought the door was locked-like that would have mattered."

"Okay, I don't know how it goes getting over cheating exes and all but you don't seem too cut up about it," Brax said.

Charlie nodded "I'm not it happened two months ago, I've moved on, I just have family and friends-all way over protective, that won't let him within two feet of me even after all this time."

Brax nodded "they're just looking out for ya."

"I know," Charlie nodded "but I just wish they'd drop the bodyguard routine and let me get on with it, if I didn't want to talk to him I wouldn't he knows himself what I'm like he'd have just walked away."

Brax nodded "so I'll be seeing you when we get back there?" he asked changing the subject.

Charlie nodded and moved closer to him "and if you wanted you could see a little more of me."

Brax chuckled and leaned in closer to her "oh I'd defiantly be looking forward to that," he said and kissed her.

Charlie scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his neck…she was actually enjoying this he was such a good kisser 'taking him down Charlie' her brain reminded her.

Charlie pulled back and kissed him quickly "we sure work fast," she giggled and picked up her beer "we only met last night."

Brax chuckled and picked up his own beer "and look how much fun we're having."

Charlie looked at her watch and decided it was time to head "before we have more fun," she said raising an eyebrow "I think I'm gonna call it a night," she said and stood up "thanks Brax I haven't had this much fun in months."

"Aww, leaving me here on my own," he pouted.

Charlie leaned down over him "you're a big boy you'll survive," she said and kissed him slowly.

Brax pulled her down onto him and deepened the kiss "whoa!" Kyle yelled as he and Casey walked in "we can come back," he said pushing Casey back out.

"It's fine guys I was just leaving," Charlie said and stood up "night," she smiled and stopped beside them "I'll be seeing you in the morning," she said looking back at Brax.

Once Charlie made it back to her own cottage she closed the door and leaned against it, should she be moving this fast or should she take it easy for a week or two.

**A/N so...thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Charlie had left Brax's place and she'd brushed him off since, today would be no different. She decided she needed to put a bit of space between them, for this to work she couldn't just jump right in…and today was Ruby's birthday. Sighing she walked away from the window and grabbed her beer off the table it was hard for her to be away right now, in all of Ruby's seventeen years she'd never missed a birthday.

Walking to the back porch she sat down on the step and pulled out her phone, looking down on it she sighed again she really wanted to call her but Peter had made it clear she wasn't to call anyone on this phone but him-she couldn't find the charger off her other phone.

"Screw it," she said and dialled Ruby's number, she bit on her lip as it rang, she smiled to herself as Ruby answered with a cautious hello "hey baby," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek "happy birthday."

"Mum!" Ruby shrieked happily.

Charlie sniffed and wiped her eyes "are you having a good day so far?" she asked.

"I am," Ruby replied "but it's not the same without you," she said sadly

Charlie bit on her lip to stop herself from bursting out in tears " I know I'm feeling it too…did you get spoiled today?"

"Yeah," she said happily "Granddad and Beth got me tickets to see Bon Jovi, Hayls and Noah got me this really cool make up set it has so many different compartments. B got me this really gorgeous dress and shoes to match, April and Dex got me a trip away with them to France during the summer and Jack got me loads of bits oh and Leah got me a spa weekend I haven't seen Martha or Indi yet."

"Wow you really did get spoiled," Charlie chuckled "have you not seen Uncle Pete?" she asked normally he'd be the first one there.

"He called to wish me a happy birthday he got stuck at some meeting in the city but promised to take me out to dinner later."

Charlie smiled "I better go now sweetie but you have fun tonight and don't think about me okay?" she sniffed and wiped her eyes again "my present should be with you tomorrow, I love you baby, be good, be safe and I'll see you soon."

"Bye mum I love you…I miss you, hurry home," Ruby whimpered and hung up.

Charlie put the phone down and dropped her head into her hands as the tears came she didn't think it would be this hard.

…..

"Uh are you okay?" someone asked.

She looked up quickly to see Brax standing there "I'm fine," she said and wiped her eyes again.

"You don't look it," he said and sat beside her "what's going on?" he asked.

Charlie sighed heavily and sniffed again "I'm just missing a birthday that I've never missed before."

Brax nodded "you could call them," he suggested.

"I did," Charlie replied "and she started crying saying she missed me and it wasn't the same without me-hence the tears," she said pointing to her face.

"Fancy a drink...another drink?" Brax asked looking down at her empty bottle.

Charlie stood up "thanks but I have a few things to do," she said and picked up her bottle and phone.

"Alright Lucy," Brax said and followed her "you've been avoiding me since I kissed you, if I've done something will you please tell me."

Charlie turned to face him "you haven't done anything wrong I haven't been avoiding you I've been busy."

Brax scoffed "I saw you practically running by this morning so I wouldn't see you."

Charlie laughed she'd had enough of this "do you really think you're that special?" she asked and walked closer to him. "I had stuff to do I was in a hurry I don't have to explain myself to you, yeah we kissed but that doesn't mean I wanna be with you all day every day!" she snapped.

"Brax!" Kyle called "some guy is outside for you!" he yelled and walked back inside.

Brax looked back to Charlie "well maybe I made the mistake of kissing you at all," he said and walked off "enjoy the rest of your stay!" he called.

Charlie watched him go and sighed she knew she was a little harsher than she needed to be-then what Kyle said came back to her. Hurrying through the cabin she pulled the front door open and stepped outside. Walking to her car she pulled it open and leaned in like she was looking for something, looking over towards Brax's she saw him at the back of a car looking down at something in his hands, beside him stood a guy with black hair a little shorter than him looking down too, she couldn't see what they had.

Climbing out she closed the door and started to walk their way thanking god the exit was this way. When she was close enough she dropped her keys, bending down to pick them up she looked to the side and there she saw what she was looking for-cocaine and money. Grabbing her keys off the ground she walked off without looking back.

Brax watched her go and sighed "we good man?" the other guy asked.

Brax looked down on the money in his hands "yeah we're good and Brodie?" he said before he could walk away "next time I say not until I'm ready it means just that, don't call me again," he said and walked inside.

"What did he want?" Casey asked looking up from the sofa.

"Car parts," Brax said and walked to his room. Walking back he grabbed his keys "I'm heading out for a bit I'll be back for dinner."

"Will Lucy be joining us tonight?" Kyle smirked.

Brax scoffed "don't count on it," he said and closed the door behind him.

"You think he's blown it already?" Casey asked.

Kyle shrugged "I don't see how he could have she left when we got back that night and it was all good…maybe something at home changed her mood or something," he said and walked to his room.

* * *

On his way back Brax saw Charlie walking back towards the cabins pulling in he rolled down his window "do you want a lift?" he asked.

Charlie looked ahead of her for a moment she had to secure this case "sure," she replied and climbed in.

"Where did you get off to?" Brax asked trying to make conversation.

"Post office," Charlie replied "had to send that present, I was supposed to send it yesterday."

Brax nodded "will it take long to get there?" he asked.

"No it should go today be there tomorrow," Charlie said as they pulled up outside his place. "Hey," she said grabbing his hand before he could get out "I'm sorry about earlier I was upset I had no right to talk to you like that."

"Don't worry about it I've had worse said to me," he said and climbed out.

Charlie climbed out and hurried around the car so she was in front of him "I'm sorry," she said again "I did have fun the other night I just...I don't know, my heads all over the place I've been think about home a lot lately."

Brax nodded and sat back on the car "go home then if you feel like that."

"Can't," she said and sat beside them "okay I wasn't totally honest with you the other night, but part of me didn't tell you because I didn't want Casey and Kyle to know….the cops are looking for me," she said praying her plan worked.

Brax's eyes went wide in surprise "for what?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "kinda got mixed up with the wrong drug dealer…I ran drugs for him for a few months then when we both got caught with stuff he tried to pin it all on me by saying I was in charge…sorry," she said and stood up "I shouldn't have told you any of that you must think I'm crazy," she said and went to hurry away.

"Hey hey," Brax said and pulled her back "we can't all be perfect Lucy."

Bingo Charlie thought to herself smiling she stepped closer to him "so do you think you'd still be up for taking a drug runner on a date tonight?"

"Only if you don't mind your date being a drug dealer," he chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

"I know you are…I can spot a dealer a mile away," she said wrapping her arms around his neck "you're way more sexier than the last dealer I met," she said and kissed him.

Brax chuckled and kissed her deeply pulling back he smiled "be ready for seven," he said and walked by her.

"Bye!" she called and hurried to her cabin this was it now there was no going back now-she was in.

….

Seven had come and gone with no sign of Brax, Charlie walked to her window and looked out his car was there and the door was open. Grabbing her bag she walked out and locked the door behind her. Getting to his door she lifted her hand to knock but stopped when she saw he was alone with something spread out on the table leaning over it. Taking her shoes off she crept in and stopped when she could make out what he had…a map of Summer bay. Walking back to the door she put her shoes on hey," she called from the door.

Brax turned quickly "hey," he said an looked her up and down "shit," he said closing his eyes "date, sorry…gimme five minutes," he said and began to gather up the papers.

"What you looking at?" she asked walking to him before he could put it away "map of summer bay, road maps, cop shop marked…if I didn't know any better Brax I'd swear you were planning on a crop."

Brax looked over at her and raised an eyebrow "what do you know about setting up a crop?"

"Well for starters the road behind the station is not a good one to take with cars full of weed and whatever," she said.

"Alright miss know it all," he said pulling her in front of him "I have five guys looking to harvest a crop tomorrow night and send it on, show me the fastest and the best way to get from here to here," he said pointing to two locations on the map.

Charlie looked down and smirked to herself he wanted to get from the national park to the docks "okay," she said and ran her finger along a road "this road will lead away from the town but half way down there's a slip road that will double back, you with me?" she asked.

Brax slid his hand onto her hip as he leaned over her "keep going," he said.

"If you double back you'll come to another slip road, take that until you come to here," she said pointing to another road. "At the crossroad junction go right and follow that road till the end, it will take you right to the docks, in total the journey should be ten minutes max and once you take the slip road you'll be clear of cops."

Brax looked down on her as he took it all in "impressive," he nodded "but what about the coastguard?"

Charlie bumped her hip with his "if they get there by seven the coastguard will have just done his rounds of that area, it take an hour and fifteen minutes to do his full run so they have plenty of time to get away….I'm starving," she said walking back to the door.

Brax chuckled and watched her go pulling out his phone he called Brodie "I'm sending you a route for tomorrow night, do a dummy run now and get back to me alright," he said and hung up.

Outside Charlie had been listening in smiling to herself she walked to his car and sat on the hood, pulling out her phone she pulled up messages **' found money and drugs today,** **got word on a crop being harvested tomorrow, doing a dummy run tonight, 5 guys, Brax called someone called Brodie? Send you the route now no cops Pete' **sending it to Peter she looked up when Brax walked towards her, quickly deleting her history she stood up off the car.

* * *

Pulling up in the town Brax climbed out of the car and walked to the hood, sitting on it he waited for Charlie to join him "tell me something Lucy," he said and pulled her back into him so he was holding her tight "how did a girl like you get caught up in all this drug business?"

Charlie shrugged against him she knew this, she had read her cover story until it was drilled into her brain and seemed like real life. "My mum died when I was sixteen, my dad lost it and went on the drink, my brothers were never there leaving me to be the wild child without anyone stopping me. I met this guy one night and before I knew it we were a couple, I always knew there something about him something he didn't want me to know he had two phones and was always slipping off at all hours of the night."

"Dealer?" Brax asked.

Charlie shook her head "no runner but he made his way to the top eventually and dropped me so I was back to being alone again. Eventually my dad copped onto life and came looking for me with my brothers, I saw the light or whatever," she chuckled. "Anyway I went home with my dad and tried to settle back into my old life, but I couldn't seem to stay out of trouble and took off again a few months later. When all the money I had ran out I met this girl in a club, she hooked me up with a job running and I stuck with them until the cops caught up to me."

Brax nodded and nudged her off him "you didn't turn out so bad," he said and nodded to a place in front of him "go on I booked a table under Braxton I'll be along in a sec," he said and pulled out his phone.

"Okay…don't be too long!" Charlie called as she walked inside assuming he was checking how the dummy run went.

Brax watched her go "it's me," he said when the other end was answered "I want you to pull everything you can about a Lucy Jones asap and keep it between us, nah mate not a cop but something is defiantly off about this chick," he said and hung up, putting his phone away he followed her inside.

As he walked to her he saw her looking down at her phone-she quickly put it away when she spotted him, something was off about her and he was gonna find out.

…..

After dinner they walked back to the car in silence when Brax spun her to face him she knew what he was about to say. Backing her up against the car he placed his arms on either side of her blocking her in, thinking quickly she smirked "you can't wait till we're home?" she asked.

Brax didn't blink didn't move didn't say anything just stared at her, after what felt like forever he moved a hand to her waist and moved his body closer to her "if you are playing me in any way I will kill you," he said into her ear "so I'm gonna ask once," he said kissing her neck "are you a cop?"

Charlie had to act fast getting her hands between them she shoved him but failed when he pinned himself against her "no I'm not a cop!" she hissed "do I look like a fucking cop?"

Brax chuckled "you can never be too careful, so you here to take me out or screw me over?" he asked pushing some hair behind her ear "you're trying to get your hands on my money is that it?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and shoved him off her this time succeeding "no Brax I'm not here to screw you over or whatever you said, I'm here because I like you!" she yelled. "You sought me out, you insisted I take a lift off you, you insisted I come over the next night! I was perfectly happy until I got onto that plane and met you! I came up here to get away from problems not create more!" she yelled and started to walk "thanks for dinner I'll get a cab home!"

Brax started to walk after her "I have to be sure Lucy!"

Charlie started to walk faster as her phone rang in her bag it had to be Peter, pulling it out she was startled as he whirled her to face him. She let him take the phone from her and watched as he answered.

"Hello?" he said not breaking eye contact.

"Where's Lucy?" Peter barked he always knew this could be a possibility.

"Depends on what you want with her," Brax said still looking at Charlie.

"Don't play games with me where is she?" he yelled.

"Why don't you tell me what you want then I'll tell you if you can speak to her or not," Brax replied.

Peter chuckled "never pegged Lucy as the type of girl to take orders from anyone let alone a bloke, does she know you've answered her phone?"

"What do you want with her?" Brax asked calmly.

"She owes me ten grand it was to be delivered this morning and guess what?" he yelled "it never arrived, tell her if it's not here first thing tomorrow I will personally put a bullet in her!" he hissed and hung up.

Brax handed Charlie back her phone "come on it's cold out," he said and walked back to his car.

Charlie sighed and followed him what the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

The drive home was in silence when Brax pulled up at the cabins Charlie jumped out before he could say anything "night!" she called and pulled out her key.

"Lucy!" Brax called and jogged after her "wait wait!" he called when she went inside "will you just gimme a sec?" he asked putting his foot in the door.

Charlie sighed and pulled the door back "what Brax?" she snapped.

Brax walked inside and backed her up so he could close the door "what does that guy mean you owe him ten grand?"

Charlie scoffed "you ask me what you asked me back there then have the neck to force your way into my house and ask me this?" she yelled. Walking by him she pulled the door open "get the fuck out of my house and out of my life!" she yelled.

"I have to be sure," Brax said without moving "I have to be sure my brothers are safe."

"Have I given you any reason to think I'm a cop or that I'm here to take you for all you have?" she yelled.

"No," he said stepping closer to her "but when I ask questions like that I can normally tell by the facial expressions if I'm right or not."

Charlie chuckled "and what can you tell by my face? That I'm a cop? That I'm feeding information back to the FBI or Homeland security!"

"That you were freaked out," he said stepping closer to her "and I'm sorry for putting you in that position it's just…" he trailed off, he'd never told anyone this he wasn't about to start now "never mind I'm sorry and if you'll let me I'd like to make you dinner tomorrow night as an apology for ruining our date."

"Have you ever trusted anyone in your life?" Charlie asked.

Brax sighed "apart from my brothers no- not complete trust anyway."

Charlie nodded and leaned against the door "they don't know you're a dealer do they?" she asked

"No," he sighed "and it'll stay that way."

Charlie nodded again and walked to him "why?" she asked "shouldn't you have them out selling for you right now?"

"They will never be in the life that me and my brother got sucked into! Never!" he yelled and jumped up "I did every thing I could to keep them from this life-keep the boys away from them!" he said and sat back down. "I raised them, I sent them to school every day I made sure they had clean clothes, I gave them everything they have and I will continue to do so until I have enough to send them away for a better life."

Charlie took a step back she was not expecting this "so what you're saying is you're in the game just to get enough money up to send them away?"

"I've been doing this since I'm thirteen Lucy so who knows," he said and stood up "it's all I know…Angelo's was supposed to be my second chance, night," he said and walked to the door.

Charlie needed to save things fast "hey wait" she said and walked to him "about cooking for me tomorrow?"

"What about it?" he asked.

"How about I cook for you instead-here," she added.

"So you're saying?" Brax asked turning to face her.

Charlie rolled her eyes and leaned up on her toes "just kiss me you idiot," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and kissed her deeply, after a few minutes he pulled back "what time do you want me?" he asked.

"I want you now," Charlie said running her hands up and down his chest "but guess I'll have to contain myself until tomorrow," she said and stepped back "be here for half six…night," she smiled.

"Night," he chuckled and let himself out.

…

As soon as he was gone Charlie started to breathe heavily and pace fast dropping onto the sofa she dropped her head between her knees this was not what she sighed up for at all. Grabbing her phone from her bag she called her brother "Pete!" she cried.

"Calm down," he said straight away.

"I can't do this," she sobbed.

"Tell me what happened?" Peter asked.

Charlie blew out a deep breath and dropped onto the sofa "we went on a date he started asking me how I ended up in the game and I told him my cover story."

"If he's asking questions that's good," Peter said.

"I know," Charlie said and closed her eyes "he went all weird on me after dinner I was scared."

"What did he say?"

"If he finds out I'm playing him in any way he's gonna kill me," Charlie replied "but he was all creepy about it, he pinned himself against me and kissed my neck while had said all that."

"He's trying to show you that he's in charge and he's not to be messed with, he believed you then?"

Charlie sighed "yeah, he did he even apologised for what he did and offered to cook for me tomorrow night."

"And you said yes right?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied "…do I have to sleep with him?" she asked.

Peter chuckled "as your brother I don't ever wanna hear that again, but as your handler I'll tell you to be very careful and think before you make your next move."

Charlie giggled "is that a yes then?"

Peter chuckled again "you're a smart girl Charlie you'll figure it out."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Charlie muttered.

"Look Charlz you only met the guy a few days ago if he tries it on tell him you want to get to know him better," Peter replied "you're doing great and making fast time you'll be fine."

"I have to be," she sighed "I better head to bed night Pete, I love ya," she said.

"Love you too stay safe," he said and hung up.

* * *

Over at Brax's he lay on the sofa twirling his phone in his hand staring into space something about Charlie's reaction was bothering him it was like she was expecting it. Sighing he dropped his phone onto his chest he hated how paranoid he got about new people, to him everyone was out to take something from him or take him down.

Looking down at his phone as it rang her answered quickly "talk to me Sam" he said.

"She's clean," Sam replied "a few fender benders drug possession and she was busted with her boss but somehow managed to escape charges."

"What else did you find?" Brax asked.

She's thirty, she has two brothers both older, her mum is dead, her dad is on the grog, she worked with Braga and his gang up until they were busted two months back," Sam replied.

"So she can be trusted?" Brax asked.

"If you find out how she managed to walk away from those charges while everyone else didn't I say yes…later man," he said and hung up.

Brax dropped the phone onto the coffee table and ran his hands through his hair he wanted to trust her he wanted not to think she was out to get him…he liked her and for him this was a big deal. He never liked a girl before he always moved along after getting what he wanted. Sighing he stood up and walked to the fridge maybe tomorrow night would go better.

He looked to the front door as it opened "where have you two been?" he asked as Casey and Kyle came in.

"Uh out," Kyle said and dropped into the sofa "how was your date with Lucy?" he asked.

"Yeah great," Brax lied and pulled out a beer "where were you so late?" he asked

"Brax it's half ten we're not kids," Casey said and dropped onto a chair "so you'll be seeing her again?"

"You're seventeen I don't want you two wandering about this late in a place we don't know," Brax said.

"We're seventeen Brax we can go out when we want," Kyle said.

"I'm responsible for you two until you're eighteen so suck it up for another ten months then you can do what you like," Brax said and walked to his room.

"What's up with him?" Casey asked watching him go.

"Something tell me his date didn't go too well," Kyle said.

"Well hopefully by morning he'll have turned that frown upside down," Casey chuckled and stood up "I'm gonna head to bed, see you tomorrow," he said and walked on to his room.

"Yeah night," Kyle said and walked to the kitchen, walking to the sink he looked out the window as he filled a glass of water. Seeing Charlie sitting on her porch with a beer he sighed things didn't go well at all-she looked upset. Sighing again he walked to his room what can't Brax let any woman close to him? He deserved to be happy.

…

Brax sat in his room with a beer watching Charlie through the window she had been sitting there for over an hour now and he knew what he had done earlier had put her in whatever mood she was in now. Standing up he walked to the door and pulled it open, stopping for a second he shook his head and walked out of the room.

Charlie looked up when she heard footsteps "fancy some company?" Brax asked.

Charlie looked down at her bottle and shrugged. Brax sighed and sat beside her "you're still mad at me," he said.

Charlie sighed and stretched her legs out in front of it "what are we doing Brax?" she asked.

"Having a beer," he chuckled.

"No I mean what's happening with us?" she asked "if any other guy had said that to me my knee would be between their legs and I'd be done with them."

Brax turned to face her "so why didn't I get it back there?" he asked.

"That's the thing," Charlie said and took a sip of her beer "I don't know…something is holding me back something I can't figure out."

Brax nodded "I know what you mean…I can't stop thinking about you Lucy," he said and slid his hand onto her cheek "I don't know what's going on here but I do know I wanna see you again."

Charlie sighed and pulled away "I'll be gone soon…I have to go home at some stage."

Brax scooted closer to her "why don't we just take it one day at a time and see what happens," he said sliding his hand around her shoulder "who knows, when you head home I could be right behind you."

Charlie leaned into him what she said was the truth she didn't know what was holding her back she hadn't figured it out yet. "But what if things don't work out?"

Brax rested his cheek against her head "I can't answer that Lucy," he said pulling her closer "no on knows what the future holds."

Charlie titled her head and looked up at him "this is crazy I barely know you and I'm feeling like this."

Brax smiled and stroked her cheek "it's not crazy…I'm feeling the same."

Charlie smiled quickly "so one day at a time huh?"

Brax chuckled and lowered his head "one day at a time," he said and kissed her.

**A/N so there you have chapter two…reviews welcome ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening Brax knocked at Charlie's door ready for their dinner, Charlie pulled the door open and smiled "hey," she said and walked off into the kitchen.

Brax closed the door and followed her "here," he said holding out a bottle of wine.

"Wine? Really?" she chuckled and took it from him "thanks," she added.

Brax shrugged "figured I'd make an effort."

"Sit down and I'll pour you a glass, dinner won't be long," she said and walked to get glasses.

Brax looked down as his phone beeped and smiled to himself, placing it on the table he watched her move about "come here a sec," he called.

Charlie walked to him and placed the glasses down "Brax," she giggled when he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her tight "what's all this about?" she asked looking back at him.

"My guy just text me," he said and rested his chin on her shoulder "the crop went off without a hitch thanks to you goods are safely across the water."

Charlie shrugged "glad it worked out for you," she said.

"I want you to come somewhere with me tomorrow," he said.

Charlie nodded "and where would that be?" she asked.

"To a buy-here," he said "I've to meet a guy that's looking to shift some stuff."

"Okay," she said slowly "what good will I be?"

"You're kidding right?" Brax chuckled "look at you, apart from being absolutely gorgeous you've got brains too, I'd feel a lot better knowing someone had my back."

Charlie bit on her lip to hold down a squeal he was beginning to trust her, turning to face him she wrapped her arms around his neck "then I got your back," she smiled.

"Good," he said leaning closer and kissing her slowly, deepening the kiss he pulled her closer and slid his hands onto her butt.

"Hey," she said and pulled back "we're eating soon."

Brax kissed her quickly and chuckled "you better get off me then," he said squeezing her butt.

Charlie stood up and shook her head "you're lucky you're cute," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Brax followed her and leaned against the door "when did you get this place?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged as she dished up dinner "my mum bought it a few years before she died it was left to us in her will."

Brax nodded "so your dad or anyone else could just turn up?" he asked.

"No," Charlie said turning to face him "I have the only set I took theirs when I left to avoid just that…what about your mum and dad?" she asked "where are they?"

"Mum, god knows where and my dad is in the ground," he replied.

"Right," Charlie said nodding slowly "….sorry," she added.

"Don't be," Brax replied "he was a dog best place for him if you ask me."

"Don't you miss him even a little bit?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Not one bit…let's eat," Brax said and walked back to the table.

Charlie followed him and sat down at least he was getting personal.

….

After dinner Brax stood up "that was lovely thank you," he said and kissed her on the head. Taking both their plates he walked to the kitchen "another drink?" he called in.

"Please," Charlie called back standing up she walked to the sofa and dropped onto it "come on Charlie," she said in a low tone "this is not a real date get your head together." she looked up when Brax walked back to her with a glass of wine "thanks," she said and took it from him.

"You did the cooking after all it's only fair," he chuckled and sat beside her.

"So Brax?" she asked making herself comfortable "it's just you and the two boys? You don't have any sisters?" she asked. Peter had warned her that Heath was a dangerous subject and to thread carefully.

Brax's face went blank "no," he said "just us three."

"Okay," Charlie nodded "I would have loved a sister," she chuckled "someone to talk to someone to share clothes and everything with."

Brax sighed "can we change the tune?" he asked.

Charlie frowned for show her heart was racing she about to push him and hoped she didn't get a smack in return "why?" she asked "it's not like you've a secret sibling hiding away," she giggled.

Brax jumped up and threw his glass at the wall "I said leave it Lucy!" he yelled.

Charlie stared at the wine running down her wall "what the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled.

Brax leaned over her so he was inches away from her "if you wanna be with me you're gonna have to learn to do what I ask when I ask!" he hissed and pulled away "I'm going home," he snapped and grabbed his jacket roughly.

"That's right run away!" Charlie yelled after him "I ask one question you don't like and you're already running for the door, and for your information," she said walking closer to him "no one tells me what to do!"

Brax chuckled and turned back to her "you're really that brave?" he asked closing the door again. "What's to stop me from knocking you out right now?" he asked taking a step closer to her "or killing you even," he said taking another step to her "no one will even know you're gone."

Charlie was terrified she was trying to stop her body from trembling, holding her head up she looked at him "give it a go and we'll find out."

Brax took the final step to her locking eyes with her for a minute he pulled his fist back and shot it forward.

Charlie had to physically hold back a squeal and fight not to blink as his hand came towards her. When he stopped just before contact she frowned and looked back at his eyes-he was watching her with interest "did you expect me to cry?" she asked "beg you not to hit me?"

Brax chuckled and leaned into her "you passed another one of my tests," he said and kissed her "night babe," he said and slipped out the door.

* * *

The next morning Charlie sat by her window with a coffee she'd been up half the night thinking about what could have happened. She'd called Peter again and he'd assured her she was doing great and to continue going the way she was, the best news was he knew himself she was freaked and slowly fading so he said he was sending someone to give her an excuse to come home for a few days, she couldn't wait.

Looking over at Brax's she saw him come out and climb into his car, as soon as he was gone she put her cup on the table and hurried out the front door.

Getting to his door she knocked "hey," she smiled when Casey answered.

"Hey Lucy," he yawned "Brax isn't here," he added.

"Oh is he not?" she asked and looked back "right the no car would give it away," she giggled "do you know when he'll be back?" she asked.

"He just went the shop!" Kyle yelled out "we had no milk!"

"He'll only be a minute," Casey said and pulled the door open "you can come in and wait," he added.

"Don't mind if I do," Charlie said and walked by him.

"Black coffee?" Kyle chuckled.

"Sure, just the way I like it," she said and rubbed her arms "it's cold in here."

"Yeah the boiler is busted," Casey said as he went back to bed.

Charlie shivered "can I steal one of Brax's jumpers?" she asked hoping to get a minute alone in his room.

"Here I'll get you one," Kyle said handing her a cup.

"Okay, thanks," she replied and sat down, sighing she put the cup down "stupid," she muttered.

"Here you go," Kyle said and handed her a jumper "it's the only clean one I could find," he chuckled and sat beside her "you two going out again?" he asked.

"Well I was hoping to steal him for a few hours," Charlie replied.

Kyle chuckled "by all means, he has no plans."

They both looked to the door as it opened and Brax walked in "here's the milk you cried about you big girl," he said and tossed a carton at Kyle.

"Lucy's here," Kyle said before Brax said something he didn't want her to hear.

Brax looked over at her surprised after last night he thought he'd ran her away "hey," he said walking to her.

"Hey," she smiled and looked over at Kyle.

"I'll be in my room," he said and hurried off.

"You still want me today?" she asked.

Brax nodded "first we have to go shopping."

"Why…and I've no money," she added.

"Because this guy likes tall hot women, you know big heels short skirts, and lucky for you I have money," he said pulling her to her feet.

Charlie scoffed "I am not dressing like a skank to impress some sleazebag."

"Then you're not coming," Brax said and climbed into his car.

Charlie stamped her foot and ran to his car.

…

"Brax I am not wearing this!" she called out of the dressing room.

"Let me see," he said walking to the curtain.

"No!" she yelled "no one will ever see me in this."

Brax chuckled "come out before I come in."

Charlie sighed and pulled back the curtain.

Brax started at her feet she had long black boots on, leading his eyes up her he stopped at her thighs she wore a tight denim skirt. Moving on he stopped at her chest she had on an orange and blue shirt tied in a knot just under her boobs "perfect-except the boots I think you need heels."

"Are you crazy!" she hissed "I'll fall over an break my neck!"

"You're exaggerating," Brax said and walked to the shoe rack "here," he said handing her a pair "try these."

Charlie snapped them out of his hand "I don't see what the big deal is I'm half naked what does it matter what I have on my bloody feet?"

Brax looked her up and down again "shoes make it we're going with them," he said "and this guy likes heels and," he said moving closer to her "part of it's for me…you look sexy as hell," he said into her ear.

Charlie scoffed and shoved him away "I am not sexy at all," she said and closed the curtain "I feel like a hooker!" she added.

Brax chuckled "you are sexy, don't worry I won't let anyone touch you you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," Charlie muttered as she changed again "you're not the one that's gonna be half naked in front of strangers."

"I am a stranger," Brax replied.

"Oh shut up," she said and pulled back the curtain "I think we're past being strangers, we already have a fucked up relationship!" she said shoving the clothes into his chest.

Brax paid for the clothes and walked to her "come on I'll buy you lunch," he said slinging his arm around her.

Charlie decided to test him-see what else she could get out of him, she stopped at a jewellers window "oh my god look at that!" she said looking down at a ring "it's gorgeous."

Brax looked over her shoulder "it is nice," he said and tugged on her hand "come on I'm starving."

Charlie let him pull her along he was a wise dealer if she'd said that to any one of the ones she'd arrested in the Bay she'd have ten of them if she wanted-Brax was careful about splashing his money…even if he had bought her a whole new outfit.

Brax looked quickly to see the name of the jewellers, if this went his way tonight he'd be back here first thing…call it her bonus. He chuckled to himself he couldn't believe how smitten he was already, if that had been any other girl he'd have said out straight they weren't getting it.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Brax asked as they pulled up to a deserted warehouse.

"No," she sighed and looked down at her clothes "I really wish I had my jeans on."

Brax chuckled and climbed out "don't worry babe you'll be fine," he said and helped her out "and maybe after," he said leaning her against the car "we could have some fun ourselves," he said running his hand up the inside of her leg.

Charlie bit on her lips it felt so good, she didn't care who he was-who she was, this felt amazing "Brax," she groaned and closed her eyes.

Brax watched her closer her eyes and bite her lip he had to look away he was gonna lose control, leaning in he kissed her and pulled away. "When we go in here you have to pretend we're together years alright?" he said taking her hand "do you remember everything I told you?"

Charlie swung him to face her as a car pulled up "yes baby I remember everything you told me," she said and kissed him deeply.

"Brax?" someone called getting out of the car.

"Andy?" he asked.

"In the flesh," he said holding out his hand "and who's this beautiful lady?" he asked looking Charlie up and down.

Brax shrugged "someone I can't get rid of no matter how hard I try," he chuckled and pulled her into him "this is Lucy-Babe this is Andy."

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said and gave him her best smile.

"Nice," he said looking her up and down "do you share man?" he asked with a smirk.

Charlie's eyes went wide and she snapped her head to Brax.

Brax chuckled and pulled her closer "let's see what you bring to the table first," he said and started to walk.

"He touches me I will break his arm," she whispered loudly.

Brax chuckled "play nice," he said and sat down pulling her onto his lap.

"I hear you're the go to guy in Summer bay," Andy said sitting across from him.

Brax nodded "you heard right."

"This is just a test deal," Andy said and pulling a bag form under the table "need to know I can trust you."

Brax scoffed "would I be here if you couldn't?" he asked "and if you knew anything about me you'd know loyalty is a big thing for me."

Andy nodded "we'll see," he said and slid a piece of paper to him "get this bag to that address by ten tonight, get the money and meet me back here at midnight."

Brax picked up the paper "I know this place," he said and looked over at Andy "no problem."

"If you make it back your money will be waiting and judging on how impressed I am you might just get a bonus too," Andy chuckled.

Brax put the paper in his pocket "you got nothing to worry about."

Andy chuckled "I'm not the one that'll be worried."

…

As Brax and Andy fell into a conversation about cars Charlie looked around and saw one of Andy's guys titling his head to look up her skirt "can I help you cue ball?" she snapped

"Babe," Brax chuckled and looked over at the guy.

Charlie looked at Brax and narrowed her eyes then back to him "you wanna see what colour my underwear are is that is?"

Andy chuckled "she's a feisty one."

"No kidding," Brax chuckled and pointed to a scar under his eye "don't look at another chick when she's about."

Charlie scoffed "you weren't looking you were drooling."

"So about sharing?" Andy asked leaning on the table "mind if I take her for a test run?" he asked.

Charlie sucked in a breath as Brax tightened his hold on her, she looked down on him and warned him with her eyes that it wasn't going to happen.

Brax looked up at her he knew what she was saying but he had to make this deal "be gentle," he chuckled and tossed Charlie off him like she didn't matter.

Charlie looked down on him in shock she opened her mouth to say she didn't care what money he was getting she wasn't doing this. Before she could Andy pulled her onto his lap and she cringed.

Andy ran his hands up her legs and over her butt, leaning back he looked down at her boobs moving his head forward he ran his tongue up her exposed skin to her neck.

Charlie held off a shiver and closed her eyes, she felt like she was back there all those years ago helpless defenceless-alone. As her eyes filled with tears she bit on her lip as he wrapped his arms around her and pushed slightly against her, she squeezed her eyes tighter as he let out a low growl and gripped her butt tighter.

She opened her eyes when he dropped his hands and chuckled "you're a lucky man Brax," he said and nudged her off him.

Brax watched Charlie walk back and stand behind him "yeah, I am," he said and stood up "we better make a move," he said and grabbed the bag "I'll be back at midnight alone!" he called.

Andy chuckled "aww it was just getting interesting."

Brax chuckled "she doesn't come to the money bit or else she'd know what to spend tomorrow," he said and led her out the door.

As she walked back to the car she felt like she needed to throw up, taking deep breaths she closed her eyes.

"Lucy!" Brax called.

Charlie watched as Andy and his idiots pulled away sending Brax a glare she waited for him to unlock the car. As soon as she heard the click she was scrambling inside. Reaching into the back of the car she pulled his hoodie off the seat and pulled it over her head-she needed to burn these clothes. Sniffing she pulled off her shoes and tossed them in the back…she'd never felt so used.

* * *

Pulling up at home Brax climbed out and walked to her door she was out before he had it open. Storming off she rummaged for her keys.

"That's it?" he called after her "you're just gonna ignore me, hey I'm talking to you," he said grabbing her arm.

Charlie lashed out and slapped him hard across the face "don't you ever-ever make me do anything like that again!" she hissed and walked off up her steps.

Brax grabbed her roughly and turned her to face him, she had caught him in the lip he was pissed. "Go on then!" she yelled as his fist curled into a ball "hit me!" she yelled "hit me!" she yelled again and shoved him back "you made me feel like a cheap tart! You told me he wouldn't touch me!" she cried and went to slap him again.

Brax grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head to the door, when she raised the other he caught that too and pinned it up with the other. Moving closer to her he sighed "I wanted to rip his head off," he said truthfully. "The whole time he was doing it I wanted to jump over the table and kill him."

Charlie's anger subsided slightly she had no idea he felt so strongly about her "why?" she asked.

Brax threw his head back he couldn't believe he was about to admit this out loud-to the girl "because I'm crazy about you," he said and looked back at her "because you're all I think about."

"Didn't we do this on the porch the other night?" she chuckled.

Brax chuckled and shook his head in amusement, leaning in he kissed her slowly-different slowly.

Charlie melted into him he hadn't kissed her like this before, as his hands slowly ran down to her hips she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. She gasped as he pushed himself against.

Remembering what Andy had done he pulled back "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

Charlie pulled him back to her and kissed him hard "Brax," she moaned softly as her pushed against her again.

"Get the door open," he mumbled against her neck.

"Brax!" she cried out as he bit her gently.

Running her hand down she began to massage his bulge "mh babe," he moaned and kissed her roughly.

Lifting her onto his hips he pinned her against the door and kissed her, sliding his hand into hers he pulled the key from it and fiddled around for the lock.

When the door opened he grabbed the frame as they fell in "where to?" he mumbled against her.

"Anywhere!" she yelled she wanted him now!

Brax walked to the first room which just happened to be her bedroom, dumping her on the bed he pulled off his coat and climbed on top of her.

As he pulled off her clothes her brain kicked in 'oh no…we're in trouble, stop Charlie stop! It yelled. Charlie chose to ignore it and pulled his shirt off instead.

…..

Afterwards they both lay looking up at the ceiling Brax looked over at her "I have to get that bag over soon," he said.

Charlie turned to face him and nodded "do I have to go?"

Brax rolled and leaned over her "no babe," he smiled "you don't have to see any of them again-promise," he said and kissed her sweetly.

Charlie smiled into the kiss sliding her hand onto his cheek she deepened it, she hadn't felt like this in a long time.

She giggled as Brax rolled her under him "ready for round two?" he chuckled.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck "if you can handle me," she said and pulled him down to her.

After round two Brax rolled out of the bed "I really have to go to make it on time," he said pulling his clothes on "I'll be back after midnight," he said kissing her quickly.

"You don't have to come back," Charlie replied "I'll just see you in the morning."

Brax leaned over and kissed her again "I'm taking your key, I'll be back," he said and grabbed his coat on the way out.

Charlie lay back and sighed happily-that really was amazing, looking over at her phone she groaned as Peter flashed on the screen "hey," she answered.

"Hey, I've called you twice," he said.

"I know I was at a meet I'm just in," she lied.

"Nice, did you get anything?" he asked.

Charlie thought for a moment "no," she lied again "just talk about upcoming jobs nothing is set yet."

"Did you even get a name?" he asked

"Andy something," she replied "I didn't get his last name."

"Right I'll run it against the police database there and see what I get, anything else?"

"Yeah this guy has trust issues he gave us a bag to deliver and said it was a run to see if he could trust us," Charlie replied.

"Did you look in the bag?" Peter asked.

"Yeah just some clothes with a rock to weigh it down," she said.

Peter chuckled "did you get your money back to him yet?"

"No we've to meet him at ten with it I'm just grabbing something to eat," she said looking at the clock.

"Well done Charlz you're pulling off," he chuckled "here listen, Jack is gonna come for you on Friday morning and say dad's been rushed to hospital you have to come home."

Charlie thought again when he had first told her she was coming home for a few days she was so excited but now she wanted to stay "don't" she finally said.

"don't?" he asked "you were like a kid when I spoke to you earlier."

"I know I know and I'd love nothing more than to come home and see you all but…" she trailed off trying to think "I heard him telling Brax if we passed this one he had a bigger one for us Friday night."

"Okay," Peter replied "maybe someday next week."

"Yeah for sure," she replied "Pete I have to go Brax will be here for me in a second."

"Okay I'll call in a few days be careful-love ya," he replied.

"Love ya too, give Rubes a big gug for me," she said and hung up. Throwing her phone down she sighed what the hell was she doing?

* * *

Later that night Brax let himself into Charlie and closed the door quietly. Tiptoeing to her bedroom he looked in and smiled she was fast asleep. Walking to the bed he threw his coat on the floor taking off his shoes and jeans he pulled back the covers and climbed in beside her, pulling her against him he kissed her neck.

"Hey," she mumbled sleepily "did it go okay?"

"Yeah," he said trailing kisses up and down her shoulder "got paid and all."

"That's great," she mumbled "did he set you up with anything else?"

"Friday," he replied and kissed her neck again "but you don't have to worry about that…go back to sleep babe," he said and lay down pulling her closer.

Charlie opened her eyes "what do you mean I don't have to worry about it?"

"I promised you you wouldn't have to see him again," Brax replied.

Charlie rolled to face him "where's the job?" she asked.

"Summer bay," Brax replied "I'll be gone the whole weekend."

Charlie smiled "just as well you have someone that knows the place like the back of her hand…I'm going."

Brax sighed "Andy wants to come too he still doesn't trust me, I want you to stay here with the boys."

Charlie sat up "it'd make more sense to have me there."

"I saw how upset you got earlier he'll try it again," Brax said "and I don't think I can handle it again."

"I'll just have to stay close to you then," she said and lay back down "the boys will be fine here for two days I'm coming."

Brax sighed and put both hands behind his head "I'm not gonna change your mind am I?"

Charlie rolled to face him "I'm not like all the other girls you've dated Brax, I'm not gonna sit in a corner and be told what to do…you've met your match boy," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and jumped up "don't I know it," he said and rolled her under him "and no Lucy you're not like any of the girls I've date before you're so much better," he said and kissed her.

Charlie giggled and pulled back "where are we gonna be staying when we get there?"

Brax shrugged "we'll find out once we're there…this could be dangerous babe, he hangs out with some tough guys are you sure you're up for it?" he asked seriously.

Charlie nodded " I'll be fine, don't worry about me if you haven't worked it out yet I can handle myself."

"Oh you're well able to handle yourself," he murmured and kissed her deeply.

**A/N so Charlie is going slightly off track, can she be pulled back or has she gone to deep? Reviews welcome J**


	4. Chapter 4

It was now Friday morning-the day they headed to Summer bay, Charlie had called Peter to let him know and he assured her no one would blow her cover. Seeing Brax walking towards her place she looked down at her hand and smiled, thinking back to the morning her gave it to her she chuckled.

FLASHBACK; _Charlie was still sound asleep, Brax looked into the bedroom he was up hours he'd been out and back, he'd gone for a surf, he'd dropped Casey and Kyle off somewhere and she still wasn't awake yet._

_Shaking his head he couldn't wait anymore walking into the bedroom he climbed onto the bed beside her, "babe," he whispered and kissed her neck "come on wake up," he said._

"_What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily._

"_After ten," Brax replied "come on wake up, I have something for you."_

_Charlie rolled to face him "didn't you get enough last night?" she groaned._

_Brax chuckled "it's not that…here," he said dropping a box onto her chest._

"_What's this?" she asked looking down at it._

"_Open it and see."_

_Charlie sat up and narrowed her eyes, opening the box she gasped "Brax!" she said and looked over at him "it's the ring I was looking at," she said and looked down at it again "it's beautiful thank you."_

"_Just like you," he said and kissed her on the head "I figured you did so well last night and I was a bit of an ass so you deserve it."_

_Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm not a glamour girlfriend I don't need presents every week I don't need you to buy my clothes, or anything else" she giggled "don't spend anymore of your money on me…you're all I want."_

_Brax chuckled and kissed her "so you're my girlfriend now?" he asked._

_Charlie nodded "I am…you got a problem with that?"_

"_Nope," he replied and kissed her deeply. _END OF FLASHBACK.

Brax knocking at her door pulled her from her thoughts, walking to it she pulled it open "hey," she said and walked back into the house.

"Hey babe you ready to….," he trailed off and stared at her "Lucy…your hair," he said pointing to it "what did you do?" he asked.

Charlie looked at herself in the mirror she had dyed it a dark blonde/light brown "you don't like it?" she asked.

Brax walked over to her "I do you just look so different."

Charlie turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck "that's what I was counting on, cops are looking for me there don't forget."

"Nice," Brax chuckled and kissed her " they'll never know it's you, we have to go soon are you ready?"

Charlie nodded "yeah, my bag is by the door."

"Just the one?" Brax chuckled and picked it up.

Charlie shoved him out the door "I'm not your average girl," she giggled and locked it behind her.

Brax chuckled "and that is what I love about you…ready to do this?"

Charlie nodded "I'm ready," she said and climbed into the car.

…..

The closer they got to Summer bay the more nervous Charlie got, she knew Peter wouldn't let her down but she still worried someone would let slip.

"You okay babe?" Brax asked squeezing her knee "you've been quiet since we left."

Charlie nodded "I'm fine," she smiled "just tired," she added.

"How about I take you for dinner in my new place tonight?" he asked as they got off the plane.

Charlie slid her hand into his and leaned into him "so Angelo's gone now?" she asked.

Brax nodded "everything was finalised yesterday it's officially mine."

"That's great," Charlie smiled and walked ahead of him to collect her bag.

Andy had asked they split up once they got there as not to draw attention to themselves so Brax had one of his boys drive is Ute to the airport and leave the keys "nice car," Charlie said when he stopped at it.

Brax shrugged "it's the only thing I have longer than a year," he said as he threw their bags in "do you want to check out the beach before we meet Andy?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I love the beach here," she said and climbed in "I haven't seen it in a long time."

Brax slid his hand into hers "we can spend as much time on it as you want," he said as he pulled away.

"We're here to work," Charlie chuckled "not to play on the beach."

Brax chuckled "the work is one night-tonight actually, we're not going home until Sunday night we've plenty of time to have some fun."

As the Summer bay sign whizzed by them the knot in Charlie's stomach grew she was home and she wanted nothing more than to see her daughter and squeeze the life out of her. She looked over as her street came into view and sighed as Brax passed it.

Brax looked over at her as she sighed "something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Charlie replied and looked in the mirror at the fading street "my dad's house was back there is all….what are you doing?" she asked when he pulled over.

"Look it's been a long time, why don't you go see how he is," Brax replied.

Charlie was surprised she hadn't pegged him as a caring family man-only to Casey and Kyle but that was more protectiveness than caring. "I can't," she said and looked ahead of her "it's been too long he probably won't even remember me…just drive," she added.

Brax sighed he hated the feeling he was getting looking at her so down "are you sure?" he asked "I don't mind waiting."

Charlie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "thank you but yes I'm sure," she said and moved back to her own side "he probably won't be there anyway-he never was."

Brax pulled away there was someone he had to see here too but he had to do it without her knowing about it.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie and Brax had been to meet Andy and had the evening to themselves-Andy had called the job off until tomorrow night. Charlie stood leaning on the rail outside the surf club watching the water lap up against the sand.

Brax came up behind her and slid his arms around her "what ya thinking?" he asked.

Charlie sighed heavily "how good it feels to be home," she said and leaned back into him "I never thought I'd miss it this much."

Brax rested his chin on her shoulder "if Andy doesn't want us for a while we can hang out here for a few more days."

Charlie turned in his arms and looked up at him "you'd do that for me?" she asked.

Brax nodded and moved closer to her "I'd do anything for you," he mumbled and kissed her. "Come on," he said pulling away "dinner is ready," he said leading her back to Angelo's.

Brax led her to a table and pulled her chair out "I told Andy and his lot I'd meet them for a drink…I don't really want you to come-they're all idiots I don't want them near you," he added quickly as she raised an eyebrow.

Charlie nodded "I'm sure I'll find something to do."

"Maybe you could stop by and see if your dad is home-or go see one of you mates," he suggested.

"I don't know if I have any mates still here," she sighed "but you're right I should go see my dad."

Brax nodded and stood up "you never know he could be a different person now…I'll go get dinner," he said and walked off.

While she waited Charlie spotted Leah and Bianca walk in and turned her head she knew they'd make a scene.

Leah walked to the table in front of her and sat down so she was facing her, mid sentence she looked over and stopped her eyes going wide. Charlie saw Brax approach and put her finger to her lip Leah nodded and mouthed bathroom before going back to her conversation with Bianca.

"You know them?" Brax asked as she sat watching them.

Charlie looked over at him and smiled "yeah but they've forgotten all about me," she said and stood up "need the bathroom won't be a sec," she said and walked off.

Leah gave her a minute before she excused herself and followed "Charlie?" she whispered once she was inside.

"Lock the door," Charlie said from inside a cubicle.

Leah locked the door and walked to the sinks "you can come out now," she chuckled.

Charlie came out and smiled "good to see you Leah," she said and hugged her tight.

Leah hugged her back "it's so good to see you to-Pete called us altogether to explain you were coming home with him…Lucy," she chuckled "so that guy out there is your target?" she asked pulling away.

Charlie nodded "he is and boy have I been busy," she giggled "how's things here?" she asked.

"Great-Ruby's fine we've all been watching her," Leah replied.

Charlie nodded "and her birthday night?"

"Went off without a hitch," Leah chuckled "you better get back before he comes looking…will I see you again before you go?"

Charlie nodded "I'm here till Sunday so I'll find time to slip away."

Leah nodded and hugged her again "look after yourself…nice hair by the way," she chuckled and pulled the door open.

Charlie watched her go and sighed this was way harder than she thought-all she wanted to do was jump on them but she couldn't she had to pretend they weren't important to her.

…..

After dinner Brax walked Charlie to his car and told her she could hang onto it for the night. Now here she was outside her house looking in, she could see Ruby at the table doing her homework. Climbing out she walked to the backdoor and wasn't surprised to see the door wide open. Sneaking up behind her she wrapped her arms around her causing her to squeal "hello baby," Charlie giggled.

"MUM!" Ruby screamed and jumped up off the chair "you're home! You're home!" she squealed and threw herself at her "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too sweetie," Charlie said hugging her tight.

"Pete said you're only home for the weekend," Ruby said and pulled away "you could have told me you were going undercover."

"I couldn't tell anyone Rubes you know how it is," Charlie said and sat down "and I didn't want you to worry either…did you get my birthday present?" she asked.

Ruby nodded "I wore it yesterday and the shoes are gorgeous too, my cardigan is so fluffy and comfy."

"What did Romeo get you?" she asked.

Ruby's face fell "nothing…we broke up the day after you went."

"Oh," Charlie said and wrapped her arm around her "but you knew there was always a chance he'd go back to Indi."

"I know," Ruby sighed "and I've accepted it," she said and stood up "have you time for a movie?" she asked.

Charlie nodded and stood up "I've always got time for you," she said and followed her into the living room.

"So this guy you're hooking up with," Ruby said as she put the movie on "he's not dangerous or anything?"

"This is why I didn't want you to know," Charlie chuckled "no Rubes he's just a dealer he's harmless."

"You say that like you'd say he's just a barman," Ruby said and dropped beside her "don't let him fool you mum."

Charlie wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer "don't you worry about me Rubes I know exactly what I'm doing," she said and looked at the tv wishing her statement was the truth.

"I know you and guys mum," Ruby said and looked up at her "no matter how well he treats you or how nice he is you still have to take him down."

"Who's the cop here?" Charlie chuckled.

"I've learned a lot coming from a family of cops," Ruby replied and went back to the movie.

* * *

Later that night Charlie sighed as she tucked a sleeping Ruby in and kissed her on the forehead "bye bye baby…sweet dreams," she said and slipped out of her room.

Charlie needed a few minutes to dry her eyes and get herself together before she went to the hotel, she wasn't sure if Brax was there or not but she couldn't risk it. Pulling up at the beach she climbed out and started to walk along it tomorrow she'd go see her dad and brothers tonight Ruby was the important one.

"Lucy!" she heard someone call "Lucy!" they called again.

Charlie turned around and her face lit up "Pete!" she squealed and ran at him, as soon as she was close enough she leapt into his arms.

Peter chuckled and hugged her tight "good to see you Charlz," he said dropping her to her feet.

"I can't believe this is working," Charlie giggled "no one had stopped me-well except Leah in Angelo's but she didn't say anything."

Peter slung his arm around her and started to walk "just as well you told me you'd changed you hair, were you planning on coming to see your favourite big brother?" he asked.

"I was," Charlie said and leaned into him "but I wanted to see Ruby first."

"She was excited when I told her," he chuckled "have you seen anyone else?"

"No," she said shaking her head "I was gonna see you dad and Jack tomorrow."

Peter led her to a bench and sat down "how's the case going?" he asked.

"Yeah good, we've a big job tomorrow night-but I haven't been filled in yet, Brax will tell me all about it when he gets back."

"Why aren't you with him?" Peter asked.

Charlie shrugged "they were meeting for drinks it was just guys, I didn't wanna hang with them I knew Brax would tell me everything, and it was the perfect opportunity to go see Rubes."

Peter nodded "you gotta dig deep Charlz you gotta make sure he's not keeping anything from you."

"He's not," Charlie said quickly "I've learned to read him I know if there's something he's not telling me."

Peter chuckled "I wasn't expecting this, I was expecting you to be a nervous wreck-I'm proud of ya," he said slipping is arm around her shoulder.

"You should have seen me when he landed," Charlie chuckled "I was so nervous I thought I was gonna throw up."

"You're doing great Charlz," Peter said and sighed when his phone beeped "that's me back to work," he said after reading the message.

Charlie stood up "maybe we can meet up again before I head back?"

Peter pulled her into a hug "I'll make sure we do, even if I have to arrest you to get to see you," he chuckled and pulled back "look after yourself, stay focused…I'll call you," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead before walking away.

Charlie watching him go before sighing and turning the other way unaware Brax stood up on the strip having seen it all.

…

When Charlie arrived back to the hotel she let herself into her room and frowned at the lights on, no one had been here since this morning. She looked over as the bathroom door opened and Brax walked out in a towel "hey," she said dumping her bag on the bed.

"Where have you been?" he asked as he pulled clothes on.

Charlie shrugged "around, I was at the beach for a while, I called to my dads and what a surprise he wasn't home," she lied.

Brax looked over at her as she walked to the bathroom "who's the guy?" he asked.

"What guy?" she asked looking back it him "Brax!" she yelled when he pushed her into the wall.

"I saw you on the beach all over him so don't fucking lie to me!" he yelled "who was he?"

"No one!" Charlie yelled and struggled against him "just someone I know from here!"

She closed her eyes as he punched the wall beside her "do I look fucking stupid!" he screamed into her face "who was he Lucy! I'm not gonna ask again!"

"He's my brother okay!" she yelled and shoved him off "he found me not the other way around! I've missed him I was so happy to see him!" she cried and slammed the bathroom door.

Brax sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose there he was again letting his jealousy and temper get the better of him. Reaching for the door handle he sighed when it was locked "Lucy open the door babe," he said softly.

"No!" she called back "I'm getting shower alone!"

Brax sighed as he heard the water come on, walking to the bed he dropped onto it and turned on the tv.

A while later Charlie came out of the bathroom ready for bed, pulling back the covers she climbed in and faced away from him.

Brax had watched her come out sighing he turned off the tv "look I'm sorry alright, I saw some guy all over you and my jealousy got the better of me."

"You could have just said you saw me and I would have explained," she muttered.

"I did give you a chance to explain and you lied what was I supposed to think?" he snapped.

Charlie shot up and turned to face him "I didn't lie!" she yelled "I just chose not to explain my personal business!"

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend Lucy you should trust me," he replied.

"What like you trust me?" she laughed "it works both way Brax!"

Brax shook his head "I do trust you and you know that, do you think I'd be bringing you along if I didn't!"

"Whatever," Charlie muttered and pulled the covers over her.

* * *

The next morning things were frosty between Charlie and Brax they moved about the room ignoring each other. Brax grabbed a beer and went out to the balcony, sitting down he sighed heavily he couldn't go on like this. Watching her through the window he stood up when she threw herself back onto the bed.

Walking inside he walked to the bed and leaned over her, without a word he lowered his head and kissed her sweetly "I'm sorry," he said when he pulled back "I promise I'll keep my temper at bay."

"I don't know," Charlie said wrapping her arms around his neck "I kinda like when you get jealous over me, it's sexy," she giggled.

"It's only because you drive me so damn crazy, I can't stand to see another guy touch you," Brax replied.

"Brax you have nothing to worry about," she said seriously "I wanna be with you and only you…I don't want you to change I just want you to trust me, there are some things it hurts to talk about-and my brother is one of them."

Brax kissed her slowly and pulled back "just know that whenever you wanna talk I'm here."

"I know," she said and leaned up to kiss him "and that works for you too."

Brax moved and sat on the end of the bed "the other night when you asked was it just us three," he said looking back at her "I lied."

"Okay," Charlie said and scooted down beside him.

Brax played with his hands for a few seconds "I have another brother," he finally said.

"Where is he?" Charlie asked.

"Here-in prison," Brax replied.

"Oh," Charlie said and looked over at him "what did he do?"

Brax sighed and stood up "he got greedy and messy all he had to do was get something from A to B."

"He messed up?" Charlie asked.

Brax nodded and sat beside her again "he changed the route without telling me, got himself and all but two of my boys busted."

Charlie nodded "why did he change it?"

"Because he wanted more for himself and knew a place off route where he could stash it-a place I already told him the cops knew about."

Charlie already knew about all this "well since we're here you could go see him."

Brax sighed again "I called him when he was sent in, he blamed me and told me I had screwed up his life…he said he never wanted to see me again and hung up, I haven't heard from him since."

Charlie scooted closer to him "it's not your fault Brax he changed the route he got himself caught, he's no one to blame but himself."

Brax sighed "I still let him get put away," he said and slid his hand onto her cheek "I'm gonna go clear my head before we go," he said and kissed her "be ready when I get back," he said and stood up.

"Hey," she called after him "don't let him bring you down, we have work to do."

Brax chuckled "you sound like me," he said and slipped out the door.

….

When Brax arrived back Charlie knew he was in a bad mood "you okay?" she asked watching him slam around the room.

"I'm fine Lucy! Just fine!" he yelled.

"Okay," Charlie said and pushed herself off the door "no need to bite my head off."

"Babe wait," Brax said hurrying to the door "I'm sorry," he said and pulled her into him. Sighing he rested his forehead against hers "I went to see my brother and he refused to see me."

Charlie wrapped her arms around his waist "I'm sorry it turned out this way…maybe you could try again before we leave," she suggested.

"No," he sighed and pulled back "he's done with me I just have to accept that."

"Don't give up on him Brax," Charlie said "you don't know what's thinking while he was in there, if he's anything like you he'll be afraid to admit that he misses you that he's scared."

Brax walked back to her "you always know what to say," he chuckled and kissed her "we better make a move," he said and walked to the front door.

Charlie followed him maybe she could change Heath's mind.

When they arrived Brax took her hand as they went inside, Charlie looked around there were far more people here than the last meet.

"There you two are," Andy called walking to them "seems I'm over by one," he chuckled and looked at Charlie "she stays here with me."

"No way man she comes with me," Brax said pulling her closer.

"I've already put you with Benny," Andy said "she stays or neither of you go."

"Him?" Brax scoffed looking over at him "he doesn't know how to hold a gun let alone use one, she comes with me!" he hissed.

"Babe it's okay," Charlie said tugging on his hand "I'll wait here for you, I'll be fine."

Brax looked at a smirking Andy "you touch her and I will kill you," he warned.

"I'll keep my hands to myself," Andy chuckled "you leave in five!" he called back.

Brax looked down at Charlie "are you sure you're gonna be okay here?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I'll be just fine, don't worry."

Brax pulled his gun off his belt and stuck it in her jeans "you need to use it you use it you hear me?"

"But you need it," she replied shoving it back.

"I don't I have another one in my car, just watch him okay," he said kissing her quickly when Benny called him "I'll see ya soon babe," he called on his way out

"Be careful!" Charlie called after him.

"Alone at last," Andy chuckled.

Charlie watched Brax pull away and sighed stuck with this moron for god knows how long "keep your distance and we'll be just fine," she said walking to a set of chairs.

* * *

An hour had passed and no sign of Brax or anyone else, Charlie looked at her watch and sighed.

"Bored?" Andy chuckled.

"Could think of better things I could be doing," she replied and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well I know something we could be doing," he said walking towards her.

Charlie had been sitting with her arms crossed and the gun in one hand, pulling it she aimed it at him "I'd stay over there if I were you."

Andy chuckled and dropped back onto the table "so what is a girl like you doing with a guy like Brax?" he asked.

"Mind your own," Charlie said in a bored tone.

"You're tough I'll give you that," Andy said and stood up "money is it?" he asked "you look like a girl that likes her luxury."

Charlie scoffed "because life is about money."

"To some people it is and I'm pretty sure Brax is one of those people," Andy said walking to her.

Charlie stood up and aimed her gun again "I won't say it again."

Andy smirked "you're not gonna shoot me," he said and walked closer to her.

"Don't tempt me," she said beginning to panic she knew she wouldn't shoot him unless she really had to.

Andy laughed loudly and stopped in front of the gun "I see girls like you every day, I've had girls like you," he said lowering her gun "you all like to play the game but I know what you're really about."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Charlie asked taking a step back.

Andy stepped closer to her and slid his hands onto her waist "you jump from one guy with money to the next guy that has more money," he said into her ear. "Isn't that what you're at?" he asked pulling her closer to him "you want me, admit it," he whispered.

Charlie laughed and shoved him back "in your dreams mate…I think I'm done here tell Brax I went home," she said and went to walk towards the exit.

"Not so fast," Andy said and pulled her back roughly "where do you think you're going?"

"Get the hell off me!" she yelled and struggled to get away from him.

"Now now," Andy chuckled wrapping his arms around her "if you don't struggle it will be a lot easier."

Charlie pulled her fist back and punched him in the face as soon as his arms fell away from her she ran

"You little bitch!" he yelled and ran after her, catching her he swung her around and slapped her hard in the face.

Charlie grabbed her cheek as it stung "get off me!" she yelled as he pushed her back onto the table. "No no!" she yelled as he forced her legs apart.

"No squirming," Andy laughed and moved closer to her.

Charlie gave it one last go and shoved him away with all her strength, hearing her shirt rip away she jumped off the table and ran as fast as she could the tears flying rapidly down her cheeks.

…

"Whoa!" Brax yelled and jammed on as someone ran out in front of his car.

Charlie fell slightly on the hood of the car and jumped off it just as quick.

"Lucy?" Brax frowned and jumped out "babe what are you doing out here?" he asked hurrying to her.

"Just take me home!" she cried.

Brax took in her state her red cheek, her ripped clothes, her teary eyes, her trembling body "babe what happened?" he asked taking a step to her.

"Don't touch me!" she sobbed and jumped away from him.

Brax's face turned to anger "what did he do to you?" he growled.

"Please just take me home!" she screamed and climbed into the car.

Brax walked to her door and crouched down in front of her "baby I can't help if you don't tell me," he said softly "did he do this to you?"

Charlie nodded "he said I wanted him!" she cried "when I tried to get away he slapped me!"

That was enough for Brax "lock the door," he said and stood up.

"No Brax please," she said reaching out to pull him back "please can we just go?"

"No!" he yelled and pulled away from her "I promised you I wouldn't let him near you, I warned him, he's gonna pay," he hissed as he stormed into the warehouse.

"What did you do to her!" Brax yelled and shoved him.

Andy turned around "whatever she told you she's crazy man, look what she did to my face," he said pointing to his black eye.

"She didn't hit you hard enough!" Brax hissed and punched him in the face "you ever so much as look at her again it'll be the sorriest thing you'll ever do!" he hissed.

Andy chuckled and wiped his lip "she wanted me she came onto me she just couldn't handle it."

Brax laughed "she wouldn't look at you she has standards…money for this job right now," he demanded.

"Like you?" he chuckled and threw him a bag "that's your cut be back here tomorrow morning at ten am."

"You're kidding right?" Brax yelled "I won't be back I told you man, money drugs whatever I'm in, you go near my girl and all bets are off, you're lucky I haven't killed you!" he hissed and started to walk away.

Andy pulled out his gun "don't you walk away from me! No one walks away from me!" he yelled following him with the gun.

Brax scoffed "well let me be the first!" he called back-freezing when a shot went off. Looking down at his shoulder he cursed and started to run.

Getting to the car he jumped in and screeched away "get down," he said grabbing her head as Andy ran after the car letting off shots.

"What's' going on?" Charlie yelled as the back window shattered.

"I told you no one touches you," Brax said and skidded around a corner.

* * *

When they knew they were safe Brax pulled over "fuck!" he hissed and grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" Charlie asked looking over at him.

"Nothing it's fine he just grazed me with a bullet," Brax replied.

"Let me see," Charlie said scooting closer to him "Brax it's not a graze you've been shot!" she yelled I can see the bullet, we need to get you to a doctor."

"No it'll be fine I'll pull it out once we get somewhere we can't go back to the hotel."

"Are you crazy," she yelled "you could catch lead poisoning or an infection by then, please let me take you to the hospital," she begged.

Brax sighed and grabbed her hands "babe calm down," he said softly "we can't go to the hospital it's the first place they'll look we gotta keep on moving."

"Then we leave tonight we go back to the boys," Charlie said not quite believing she'd said that.

"No, they'll be expecting that," Brax said and pulled out his phone "I better call them and tell them to move on."

"Then what are we gonna do?" she asked "sit here all night?"

Brax chuckled "you know any nurses that you can trust? Alright mate," he said when the phone was answered.

Charlie sat racking her brain-bingo she thought "I know where we can go," she said looking over at him

Brax looked over at her and frowned "okay Case remember what I told you two, yeah I'll meet you there tomorrow night alright," he said and hung up.

"Swap seats and I'll drive," Charlie said pulling off her belt.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he opened his door.

"I know a nurse I can trust," Charlie said and pulled him out.

Brax chuckled and walked to the passenger side "is she any good?"

"She's in training but she's never wanted anything more in her life so she'll be fine," Charlie said as she pulled away.

Pulling up outside a house Charlie blew out a deep breath "you wait here until I go see if she's home."

"Who's house is this?" Brax asked "it's nice and big," he chuckled.

Charlie shook her head and climbed out "won't be long," she said and ran across the lawn.

Slipping in the back door she found Ruby on the sofa watching a movie "hey sweetie," she said from the doorway.

"Mum," Ruby smiled and stood up "you're back."

"Why are you watching that alone?" Charlie chuckled "you hate horrors."

"I'm not alone, April is in the bathroom she's staying over," Ruby replied.

"Oh," Charlie said "okay," she said pulling her into the kitchen "I'm gonna ask you to do something for me okay?"

"Mum what's going on you're acting weird?" Ruby said slowly.

"For starters you can't call me mum alright?"

"Mum you're scaring me," Ruby said worried.

Charlie sighed "I need you to keep April upstairs Brax is outside he's been shot and I need you to remove the bullet," she said quickly.

….

Ruby stared at her in shock "is this a joke?" she finally asked.

"No," Charlie sighed "I wish it was…we've nowhere else to go, I need you to do this for me."

"You better bring him in then," April said from behind them "don't worry Lucy," she chuckled at the look on Charlie's face "we won't rat you out to him…go get him."

All Charlie could do was nod, she ran outside and pulled his door open "okay come on," she said helping him out.

"I can walk you know," Brax said then winched in pain.

Charlie got him to the kitchen and sat him down "don't worry okay she knows what she's doing," she said as Ruby and April walked into the kitchen with whatever they needed.

"Kids?" Brax said and stood up "no thanks I'll do it myself," he said and went to walk.

Ruby shoved him back down "you're bleeding on my floor," she said and pulled gloves on "sit there hold still and be quiet," she said and picked up her tweezers.

"Lucy," Brax said "are you sure this a good idea?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I trust them with my life…hold still," she said and Ruby moved in with the tweezers.

"Will you hold still!" Ruby yelled ten minutes later "you keep jiggling like that and I'm gonna hit something I shouldn't!"

"You've been at it ages!" Brax yelled back.

"Because you keep moving!" Ruby huffed and flung down the tweezers "April hand me the vodka," she asked holding out her hand.

"I think he has enough on the wound," April said as she handed it over.

"I didn't say it was for him," she said and took a sip.

"Oi," Charlie said and took the bottle from her "no drinking," she added.

"Right this is the last time, Brax stay still do not speak-don't even breath," Ruby said as she picked up the tweezers again.

Another ten minutes later Ruby pulled the bullet out "got it," she said and dropped it into a bowl "I'll just clean it up and cover it, it should heal on it's own, it doesn't look likes it's infected but change them and have a look everyday until it's closed," she said and walked to the bandages.

"Drink Brax?" April chuckled and held out the vodka bottle.

Brax took it from her and took a sip "remind me never to go to whatever hospital you get in to."

Ruby chuckled "if you're gonna be a baby about it then please don't," she said walking back with the bandages.

"At least it's out now, well done Rubes," Charlie smiled.

"Mum hand me the tape there," Ruby said without thinking.

"Wait what?" Brax frowned "mum?" he asked looking at Charlie.

The room fell silent, Charlie Ruby and April just stared at each other no one knowing what to say next "Damn it Ruby," Charlie sighed to herself and looked at Brax who sat staring back at her waiting for an explanation.

**A/N soooo Ruby let slip...what's gonna happen now?**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Mum hand me the tape there,__"__ Ruby said without thinking._

"_Wait what?__"__ Brax frowned __"__mum?__"__ he asked looking at Charlie._

_The room fell silent, Charlie Ruby and April just stared at each other no one knowing what to say next __"__Damn it Ruby,__"__ Charlie sighed to herself and looked at Brax who sat staring back at her waiting for an explanation._

…_._

Brax sat looking at her "Lucy?" he finally said.

Charlie sighed and leaned against the counter while she thought of the right way to explain this without dropping herself in it- that and she was afraid what way he was going to react.

"We'll be upstairs," April said ushering Ruby out of the room.

Brax stood up and walked to her "you have a kid?" he asked.

Charlie sighed again "yeah, that's my daughter."

Brax nodded and leaned against the counter beside her "why didn't you tell me about her?" he asked.

"I wanted to keep one life separate from the other if that makes sense," she said looking over at him. "Ruby is my world I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her because of a stupid mistake I made, so I left her here with my family and no one ever knew about her-that way I knew she was safe."

Brax nodded again "it does make sense…why bring me to her then if you feel like that?"

Charlie shrugged "you were hurt I didn't know where else to go-and I trust you."

"You must have had her young," he said "she looks about sixteen," he said and walked to sit down.

Charlie followed and sat beside him "she was seventeen the other day…I was thirteen," she said and played with a glass on the table "I was walking home with a boy from school one night after a party. We took the short cut through a park and…," she trailed off "and you can guess what happened next."

"You hooked up with him in the bushes?" Brax asked surprised.

"No," Charlie said still not looking at him "he let me go into the bushes first-that's where the shortcut home was, next thing I knew I was on the ground and he was pulling at my skirt."

"He raped you?" Brax asked wide eyed.

Charlie nodded "after he was finished he pulled me up and told me if I told anyone he'd kill me."

"Did you tell anyone?" Brax asked.

"Pete- my eldest brother," Charlie chuckled.

"I'm guessing he did something," Brax said.

"Oh yeah," Charlie giggled "he walked into the school the next day and beat the crap outta him before arresting him."

Brax chuckled "well deserved," he said and placed his hand over hers "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Charlie shrugged and stood up "It's in the past," she said and walked to the kettle.

"Did Pete not get into trouble for hitting a kid?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, he got suspended he was only a rookie at the time, he's lucky he didn't get sacked and the parents were suing him too."

"The didn't go through with it?"

"No my mum went round there," Charlie chuckled "showed them a file and told them it was his DNA that had been taken from me…they dropped the charges after that."

"Your mum was a cop too?" he asked

Charlie cursed herself she wasn't supposed to say Pete was a cop "uh yeah…they all are," she added and placed a cup in front of him. "Pete's a detective, my other brother Jack is a senior constable and my mum was lead detective, my dad was a detective too…is that gonna be a problem?" she asked.

Brax pulled her onto his lap "if they never meet me then no," he chuckled.

…..

A while later Ruby stuck her head in the door it had been quiet in here for a while "is it safe to come in?" she asked.

Charlie nodded and stood up "sure sweetie," she said wrapping her arm around her shoulder "Rubes this is Brax, Brax this is my daughter Ruby."

"You look so like your mum," he chuckled.

"Thank god for that eh mum?" Ruby giggled and sat down "I hope you're looking after her Brax."

Brax raised an eyebrow "she knows?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I've never kept it from her."

Brax nodded and turned back to Ruby "and yes I am taking care of her."

"Good because I am looking after you two tonight…April!" she called and grabbed Brax's car keys. "Can you put Brax's car in the garage?" she asked tossing her the keys.

"Sure…Lucy I made your bed up for you," April said as she walked by her.

"Thanks," Charlie frowned she'd just changed it before she left…then it dawned on her-pictures of her in her uniform and everything else he couldn't see were in that room.

"Why are you hiding my car?" Brax chuckled.

"You've just been shot there's always more to follow," Ruby replied and stood up "car is off the street…I'm gonna head to bed," she yawned "night mum," she said and kissed her on the cheek "night Brax," she said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Night" he called and turned to Charlie "smart kid."

Charlie chuckled "she watches too much tv…wanna go lie down?" she asked.

"Night guys," April said as she walked by them

"Night April," Charlie called after her.

Brax stood up "so this is your house?" Charlie nodded. Brax smirked "so I get to see your room?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and shoved him out the door "what age are you?"

* * *

Once they were in her room Charlie took a quick look around to make sure April had cleared everything. Walking to her dresser she pulled out pyjamas "you'll just have to sleep the way you are unless you want a pair," she giggled holding up her set.

Brax chuckled and sat on the bed "come here," he said.

Charlie walked to him and stopped in front of him "you want this one?" she giggled.

"No," he said sliding his hand to the back of her knee and pulling it onto the bed "I want you," he said pulling her other leg so she was straddling him.

"You mad I never told you about Ruby?" she asked looking down on him.

"No," Brax said and slid his hands up her back "I get why you didn't I probably would have done the same if I had a kid."

Charlie nodded "where do we go from here?" she asked.

"Andy will be long gone by morning," he replied "so we're gonna spend the day here then meet up with Casey and Kyle in Melbourne tomorrow night."

Charlie nodded "did they leave right away when you called?"

Brax nodded "they know when I ask them to do something it's for a reason," he said and pulled her closer "I'm not worried about them tonight," he said and kissed her slowly.

"You've just had a bullet removed," Charlie mumbled against him.

"I'm not worried about that either," Brax mumbled and lay back with her "but just to be on the safe side," he chuckled and rolled her over "I'm on top," he said and kissed her.

A while later Charlie felt around her locker as her phone beeped, squinting she read the message **meet at the pier now! **It was Peter and by his words he was pissed over something.

Looking over at Brax to find him sound asleep she sighed and rolled out of the bed, gathering her clothes she tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Going somewhere?" Ruby asked once she got to the kitchen.

Charlie jumped "geez Ruby you scared me…what are you doing in the dark?" she asked and turned the light on.

Ruby shrugged "can't sleep, I got it in my head that these guys would find you and I'd be woken by a gun fight in the hall," she chuckled.

Charlie chuckled too and sat beside her "you have to stop watching tv…where's April?"

"Still snoring her brains out, Brax?" Ruby asked.

"Same," Charlie said and stood up "I have to go see Uncle Pete he doesn't sound too happy, can I borrow your car?" she asked.

"Sure," Ruby nodded "keys are on the hook…I told Pete you were here," she added.

Charlie sighed now she knew why he was mad "okay why?" she asked.

"He called and I was panicking about letting slip you were my mum in front of Brax and I kinda blurted it out when he asked me what was wrong…sorry," Ruby said quickly.

Charlie sighed again "it's okay it was a simple mistake…I better go explain myself to your uncle," she said walking to the door. "You should get some sleep sweetie-don't worry you're gonna be woken by breakfast nothing else," she smiled and slipped out the door.

"Love ya mum!" Ruby called after her.

"Love ya too," Charlie chuckled "now go to bed!" she added before climbing into the car.

….

Charlie arrived at the pier and spotted Pete leaning on the ledge "hey," she said leaning on it beside him.

"Are you outta your mind Charlie!" he yelled.

"He'd been shot I had nowhere else to go!" she yelled back.

"Anywhere but your house where your daughter is!" he yelled "you do remember who we're talking about here?"

"Of course I do," she snapped "and he'd never hurt Ruby he's not like that!"

Peter scoffed "how do you know what he's like?" he yelled "you've only been hooking up wit him a week or so!"

"I can read him Pete he wouldn't hurt her! I trust him!"" Charlie yelled back.

Peter stared at her for what felt like forever "oh no Charlie," he groaned and threw his hands over his face.

"What?" she asked confused.

Peter pulled his hands away "you've gone and fallen for him," he said shaking his head "and I defended you when everyone said you were gonna blow it that he'd work his magic on you."

"I have not fallen for him!" Charlie yelled…although it hurt to say it out loud. "I am doing my job I am doing what you and Joyce want!" she hissed "I am close to him I'm getting it done."

"So why didn't you tell me about the job tonight huh?" he asked "or that little side job Andy Barrett had you two do Wednesday night?" he asked "or the drugs he had you deliver the night before you came here?" he took a step closer to her "if you haven't fallen for him why are you keeping things from your handler?"

"I'm building up a case Pete we need everything or we wont get him," she replied.

Peter scoffed and shook his head "you can't lie to me Charlie…Brax goes back to Perth alone, you're done, you're staying here," he said and walked off.

"What!" she shrieked and ran after him "you can't do that to me!" she yelled "I've been doing my job I've been getting what you wanted!"

Peter turned back to her "you're falling in love with the guy Charlie!" he yelled "you tell me how this case is gonna work now?" he asked. "Are you gonna be able to stand there when we take him down and read him his rights?"

"Pete please you have to give me another chance," Charlie begged "I am so close I know I am."

"The fact you didn't deny it when I said you were in love with him tells me all I need to know Charlie," he said and started to walk again. "I'm not risking this case been blown wide open and I'm not risking your life…you're home for good and that's it!" he called.

"We're going to Melbourne tomorrow!" Charlie called after him "new people new deals!"

Peter turned back to her and thought about what she said "you have forty-eight hours to bring me something we can use or you're off the case…don't make me regret this Charlie," he said and walked off.

* * *

Charlie arrived home and dropped into a chair at the table her mind was in overdrive she knew she wouldn't get any sleep.

Hey," April yawned walking to the sink.

Charlie chuckled "first Ruby and now you…why can't you sleep?"

April got herself a glass of water and sat beside her "Ruby kept kicking me…where have you been?"

Charlie sighed heavily "to see Pete, he doesn't think I can do this."

"Why does he think that?" April asked "you're doing well so far," she added.

"He thinks I've fallen for Brax and I won't be able to finish it," Charlie replied.

"Oh," April said.

"Oh?" Charlie asked looking at her "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you did bring him here Charlie, all the guys you've dated before and he's the first one to be in this house be near Ruby."

"I had no choice April he'd been shot I couldn't take him to the hospital," Charlie said.

April stood up "I'm not judging you Charlie I just think Pete's right you do like him, if you think you can do this then go right ahead," she said and walked to the door "but it's only a job remember."

"I job I've been doing since I'm nineteen," Charlie added "all I know is being a cop."

"Well then," April smiled "maybe a change is in order, try having a life with a man in it for a change…night!" she called and went back to bed.

Charlie groaned and dropped her head onto the table.

…

As soon as April disappeared Brax stepped out of the living room and sighed heavily. Looking at Charlie his heart sank she was a cop she was playing him but him being an idiot decided to listen to Casey and Kyle for a change, it was time to let someone in…he thought it was her he thought he could trust her.

He did like her she got him, she understood him, she didn't judge him-or so he thought. Watching her for another few minutes he turned around and walked back to her bedroom…he had to leave her behind.

Charlie sighed again and stood up she may as well get some sleep before they had to take off. Getting to her room she let herself in and closed the door, when she turned around Brax was on the bed putting on his shoes "where are you going?" she asked walking to him.

Anger rose in him but he couldn't take it out on her even if he wanted to punch her over and over again for making him feel like this "Casey and Kyle got on the wrong bus, they're miles away from where they're supposed to be," he said and stood up "I have to go track them down it's best you stay here."

"I don't mind coming," Charlie replied "we're gonna be taking off tomorrow anyway so we may as well just go now."

Brax sighed heavily "I don't know where we're going, I don't know what's gonna happen next…you should stay here with your daughter," he said and walked by her.

"Hey," she said grabbing his arm "what's going on?" she asked "don't you want me to come?"

"No," he said and turned back to her "look Lucy you have it all here, me, I'm used to moving around I don't wanna keep you from what you have here."

"You don't wanna be with me anymore?" she asked.

Brax sighed he really didn't wanna do this, walking to her he kissed her slowly and pulled back "I'll always wanna be with you, but we'll never work out in the long run…stay safe," he said and walked out the door.

Charlie watched him go as her eyes filled with tears, running to the door she pulled it open and ran after him "Brax!" she yelled and ran down the stairs "please don't do this!" she cried.

Brax finally located his keys and picked them up "it's for the best, you'll be safer here," he said and walked out the back door.

Again Charlie stood watching him go she didn't know what to do now.

"Mum what are you doing!" Ruby hissed from behind her.

Charlie looked over to see both of them standing there "what can I do?" she sniffed.

"Go after him!" April yelled

"Do whatever it takes! Screw the case, screw your job and screw Pete!" Ruby yelled "you go get him and leave Pete to me."

"Go Charlie!" April yelled when she still didn't move.

Charlie looked at them for a few seconds nodding she ran to the door "I love you two! I'll be in touch!" she called and ran out the door.

Seeing Brax reversing out of the garage she ran to the back of the car and slammed on the window.

"Are you crazy!" Brax yelled sticking his head out the window "I could have run over you."

"You're not going anywhere without me," she said and walked to his window "did the last few weeks mean nothing to you?" she sniffed "do I mean nothing to you?"

"Lucy," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Do I mean nothing to you!" she yelled.

"Of course you mean something to me!" he yelled back before he could stop himself. She was a cop she was trying to bring him down why the hell was he doing this to himself?

"Then why are you leaving me behind?" she cried.

"Because I am crazy about you!" he hissed and jumped out of the car "I don't wanna drag you down with me. Do you really want a life with me moving from place to place looking over your shoulder every day?"

Charlie wiped her eyes "if I get to be with you I don't care."

Brax sighed "babe," he said taking a step to her "I just want you to be happy, I don't want you hating me a few years down the road when you realise what you're missing out on here."

"I'm happy with you," she said taking a step closer to him "we'll be back here one day."

Brax closed his eyes he couldn't believe he was about to do this "then you better get in the car."

Charlie threw herself at him and hugged him tight-screw her job and everything else.

* * *

Just outside town Brax pulled into a motel "what are we doing here?" Charlie asked.

"It's three am I wanna sleep," Brax said and climbed out of the car.

"But what about Casey and Kyle?" she asked following him.

"I spoke to them before you came into the room they're fine," Brax said and walked into reception.

Charlie stopped outside and looked after him he had used the boys as an excuse.

She jumped back when he walked out again "one room left," he said and walked towards it. Opening the door he sighed there was only a double bed he was hoping it'd be two singles "we should get as much sleep as we can," he said and kicked off his shoes.

Charlie kicked off her shoes and climbed in, lying down she turned away from still trying to figure out why he lied to her.

Brax lay facing away from her thinking of a way to get away from her.

"Hey Brax?" she said a few minutes later.

"What?" he sighed he was hoping she had fallen asleep.

"Why did you lie about the boys?" she asked.

Brax sighed "because I needed an excuse," he replied.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Look Lucy just go to sleep alright," he snapped.

Charlie sighed and pulled the covers around her "fine," she muttered "we'll just spend the rest of the trip in silence."

"Suits me fine," Brax replied and closed his eyes.

Halfway through the night Brax rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. Charlie looked behind her to see if he was still asleep sighing heavily she scooted back into him and closed her eyes again…Pete was gonna kill her.

She opened her eyes again as his hand slid under her shirt-he did that a lot in his sleep…it always led to more, but this time she wasn't counting on it, he'd been in a mood since they left.

Brax was awake now and fully aware where his hand was pulling back a little he lay his hand out on her stomach 'she's a cop Brax she's against you nothing good can come from this' his brain told him. He sighed and pulled his hand away.

Charlie rolled to face him "what's wrong with you?" she asked.

Brax looked up at the ceiling "I don't know what to do," he replied and looked over at her, stroking her cheek he smiled "but I'm glad I didn't leave you behind."

Charlie leaned up and kissed him "me too," she said and pulled him so he was on top of her.

….

Afterwards Brax rolled out of the bed and looked back at her she had fallen back asleep. Leaning back he kissed her shoulder and stood up, grabbing his clothes he made his way outside and walked to his car. Climbing in he dialled a number "it's me again," he said when it was answered "can you still get into the police database?" he asked.

"Sure man," Sam replied "what do you need?"

"Yabbie Creek police station, I need you to find out about an officer-Charlie something," he said.

"Alright it's not that big, he should be easy to track down, anything in particular?" Sam asked.

"Her," Brax corrected "I want her personal file in the back of my car by eight am alright?"

"It'll be there," Sam replied "anything else?"

"Yeah," Brax said looking to his motel door "find out what they have on me-get me a copy too," he said and hung up.

Climbing out again he walked back to his motel room, letting himself in he climbed back into the bed and smiled when Charlie rolled over to him

"You're freezing," she muttered but didn't move.

"Went for a drink," he said and brought his arm down around her.

A few hours later Charlie yawned as she and Brax walked to his car "where to now?" she asked.

Brax walked to the back of his car and opened the cover seeing the file there he closed it again "we start making our way to Melbourne," he replied and climbed into the driver seat.

Once in the airport lot Brax took the files and stuffed them into his bag and locked the car "we should make the next flight," he said as they started to walk.

"What about the car?" Charlie asked.

"It'll be picked up later," he replied and went inside.

Once the had their tickets and were checked in they went to a bar they had another half an hour to wait "what's the plan when we get there?" Charlie asked as he handed her a beer.

"The plan is to get there," Brax replied and looked down at his phone.

"So we've nothing to do when we get there?" Charlie asked.

"We'll worry about that when we get there," Brax replied.

Charlie looked over at him and chuckled "you really do just plan as you go don't you?"

Brax shrugged "why, don't you?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "I always have some sort of plan."

"I bet you do," he muttered trying to push his anger back down.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," he said and stood up "I'll be back in a sec," he said and walked off.

Charlie watched him go and sighed something was up with him he was being way off with her…maybe an upcoming job he didn't want her to know about?

She looked up again as he sat back beside her "that was quick."

"Didn't have the crisps I wanted in the machine," he replied and picked up his beer.

* * *

When they arrived in Melbourne Charlie frowned as Casey and Kyle came into view "I thought we were meeting them tonight?" she asked.

"We were," Brax nodded "I told them what flight I was, they must have made their way here."

"Lucy," Kyle smirked "nice to see you still about," he said and took her bag from her.

Charlie looked at Brax who smiled quickly at her and started to walk with Casey "good to be still here," she chuckled and walked with him.

"I got your text," Casey said "what's that all about?"

"I need you and Kyle to take her for dinner and a few drinks tonight I need the place to myself," Brax replied.

Casey nodded "okay….why?" he asked.

"I need to do something and I don't wanna explain to her," Brax said as they climbed into a car.

"Okay," Casey drawled "Lucy!" he called into the back "we're going for dinner and drinks tonight."

"Sounds good to me," she chuckled.

Pulling into a villa a while later Charlie frowned "who owns this place?"

"I do," Brax said as he climbed out.

Charlie frowned again that she didn't know and she didn't think anyone else did either "it looks so big and fancy," she said.

Casey chuckled "it only looks like that from the outside, come on," he said and carried her bag inside.

"What now?" Charlie asked as soon as Casey and Kyle were out in the pool.

"I'm gonna go get a shower you can do whatever you want," he said and walked down the hall.

Charlie sighed and followed him "Brax what's wrong with you? Why are you acting all weird like I did something wrong?"

"Jesus! Can I not just get a shower in peace!" he yelled.

"Fine!" Charlie yelled back "when you're ready to let me know what I've done I'll be in the closest bar!" she hissed and stormed out the front door.

Brax closed his eyes tight she drove him crazy, she was out to get him, this was all fake she had no feelings for him it was just a job to her, she could turn his life upside down in a second…why did he still feel so strongly about her?

Sighing he walked to the bathroom and slammed the door by the end of the night he'd know what his next move was…if he got some peace to think that was.

Charlie stormed along the street she didn't know where she was, she didn't know how to get back, she wasn't even watching what turns she was taking…she was lost. Seeing a bar she went into it she didn't care if she was lost, all she had to do was call Pete and he'd have her picked up and flown home. Walking up to the bar she slid onto a stool "vodka and lime please," she asked resting her chin on her hands

"Someone's had a rough day?" the barman chuckled and went to get her drink.

Charlie scoffed "Few weeks more like…make it a double," she added.

…

A while later Brax stepped into the next bar and looked around for her, there he spotted at the bar playing with her drink looking off into space. Sighing in relief he started to walk towards her, she'd somehow managed to walk ten blocks and skip about twenty bars.

Getting to her he slid into a stool beside her "this is not the closest bar," he said.

Charlie shrugged and looked into her drink "it's a bar isn't it?"

"I'm sorry," Brax said moving closer to her "I didn't mean to snap I'm just all over the place, normally I do have a plan but I'm kinda outta ideas now."

Charlie nodded "if you'd have told me that I could have helped."

"I don't want you to worry about it," he replied.

"Brax we're together you're problems are my problems," she replied.

"You're right I'm sorry," he said and wrapped his arm around her, damn this woman and whatever hold she had over him. "How about I take you out for the day-just me and you?"

"And do what?" she asked "I've no money or no clothes…am I gonna have to get a job?" she chuckled.

"No," Brax chuckled and leaned into her "you just let me worry about everything," he said and kissed her.

"Seems your day is getting better," the barman chuckled "I'll get your tab," he said and walked to the till.

"Thanks," Charlie smiled as he placed it down and reached into her pocket.

"I got it," Brax said and threw money down "let's go," he said holding out his hand.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked.

"Mall but we have to go back to the house first for the car, I had to walk around looking for you," he chuckled.

"I was mad I just started walking, I had no idea how I was gonna get back or where I was even going," she said as they walked.

When they got back to the house Brax went into a room Charlie assumed was his, when he walked back out she smiled "have they all got rooms here?" she asked.

Brax nodded "all done up the way there wanted…all three of them," he added.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Heath," she said and leaned in to hug him.

Brax sighed and hugged her back "maybe it's for the best," he said and pulled back "we're heading off you two!" he called out to the pool "we'll be back later!"

Charlie leaned into him as they walked outside, she stopped and looked down as her phone rang "who is it babe?" he asked.

Charlie looked down at her brothers name as it flashed, sighing she cancelled the call "no one," she said and dropped the phone into the bin.

Brax frowned as he watched her climb into the car, texting Casey he asked him to get the phone and leave it under his pillow.

* * *

Later that day Charlie giggled as Brax wrapped his arms around her and walked her inside "Brax you're crazy," she giggled "you didn't have to spend all that money on me."

"Well it's my fault you have no clothes, it's my fault you cant go back to the cabin so I owe you," he said as he dumped bags onto the floor in his room.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck "it's not you fault…I should have handled myself better with Andy."

Brax gripped her hips tighter at the mention of his name "he shouldn't have touched you in the first place."

Charlie sighed and dropped onto the bed "if I hadn't made a big deal out of it you wouldn't have went off on one, you wouldn't have been shot and we'd be on our way back to the cabin now."

Brax sat down beside her and took her hand "after what happened to you you had every right to react that way…I'm sorry I left you with him, I knew I shouldn't have."

Charlie leaned in and kissed him "don't blame yourself I told you to go," she said and stood up "I better get showered or they'll be gone without me," she said and walked to the bathroom.

A while later Brax looked up as the bathroom door opened "how do I look?" she asked.

Brax looked her up and down in her new red dress and black heels "gorgeous," he said and rolled off the bed "kinda makes me regret staying in."

Charlie wrapped her arms around him "you know you could always cancel this meeting."

Brax kissed her and groaned "I wish I could," he said and pulled back "but I've been waiting to see this guy for months."

"Fine," Charlie said and picked up her bag "I'll just have to party extra hard with your little brothers," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and kissed her "have fun babe…and you two look after her!" he yelled out to the living room.

"See ya later…hopefully," she giggled and hurried out the door.

"Bye!" he called as they all left, watching until the car pulled away he walked to the bed and looked under his pillow to see the phone .

Sitting down he opened up the contact list and frowned only one number, going to the outgoing and incoming calls it was the same number and one other. Shaking his head he went into messages and sighed when it was empty-she was good.

Shaking his head again he went to reset the phone when messages started shooting up on the screen he opened one and sighed she had passed on what she saw with Benji. He read on and stood up she'd also passed on about the dope crop, he frowned when her messages started saying nothings happening or she hadn't heard anything yet.

Sitting down he put the phone on the table he was more than confused now they had been on jobs why was she lying?

…..

Later that night he had read his file and hers they had nothing on him that'd stick but hers, hers was very interesting. She'd been a cop since she was nineteen, made her way to the top of her class and kept on going until she was Sergeant Charlie Buckton.

Hearing laughter outside and a thump he quickly gathered up all the papers and shoved them under the mattress. Walking to the door he looked out just in time to see Charlie and Casey fall through the door and hit the floor-both totally wasted and laughing their heads off.

"What state did you let her get in?" he asked as he walked to them

"She had fun didn't she?" Casey asked looking up at him.

"She went a bit mad on the shots," Kyle said as he pulled Casey up "and this one thought it would be a great idea to join her."

Brax chuckled and pulled Charlie up "you alright babe?" he asked.

"I'm great," she giggled and shoved him off her "I need a drink," she said and stumbled to the bedroom.

"Lucy that's the bedroom!" Brax called after her.

"Oww!" she yelled followed by a crash.

"You get him to bed I'll sort her," Brax said and walked to his room.

When he got there he closed the door and looked down at her trying to get up, he chuckled and reached down to pull her up "bed for you," he said walking her over to it.

"Will you be joining me?" she asked pulling him with her.

Brax chuckled and pulled back to look down on her "why did you feel the need to get so drunk?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "wanted a good night," she said and wiggled from under him "I think I need to sleep now," she said and stumbled to the bathroom.

Brax stood up and followed her leaning against the frame "where did you go?" he asked.

"Everywhere," Charlie giggled and unzipped her dress "it was cool," she said and let it fall to the floor "that Kyle knows everyone here."

Brax was too busy watching her move about in her underwear "you're killing me here Charlie," he groaned…then realised what he's said, looking over at her he waited for it to dawn on her.

Charlie turned to face him and smirked "and why is that?" she asked walking to him.

Brax pulled her the rest of the way to him and mentally thanked god she hadn't copped it. He was dying to know why she wasn't fulfilling her job role but he was afraid if he did he'd lose her and he wasn't ready for that. "Because you're so damn sexy," he murmured and kissed her neck "you drive me crazy I've never met anyone like you."

Charlie pulled back and drunkenly threw her arms around his neck "I think I love you," she said.

Brax was stunned he was so not expecting that, before he had a chance to reply she pulled away from him and ran to the bathroom "too many shots," he chuckled and followed her.

After she was finished throwing up he helped her brush her teeth and grabbed her one of his shirts to sleep in. Helping her into the bed he pulled the covers over her and chuckled she was already asleep. Stroking her hair he lowered his head and kissed her on the forehead "I love you," he whispered and stood up, smiling down on her he walked out of the room… his first time ever to admit any true feeling-he loved her!

**A/N So how did we enjoy that?**


	6. Chapter 6

Two and a half weeks had passed and Charlie was starting to get homesick, she missed Ruby and her family so much but had been afraid to call in case Peter tracked her down. Leaning over the rail to the pool she sighed heavily what had she gotten herself into.

Brax had been in and out slipping off on his own a lot coming back hours later with the explanation of clearing his head. She knew he was up to something but her head was so messed up she didn't care about this case at all anymore.

Brax watched her from the kitchen window he had known something was bothering her the last few days, turning his head he saw Casey at the table on his laptop. He knew he and Charlie had become close, walking to the table he sat beside him "has Lucy said anything to you?" he asked.

"Like what?" Casey asked without looking up.

"I don't know, is there anything bothering her? Is she upset about anything?" Brax asked.

Casey shrugged "I found her crying out there last night she said she missed Summer bay."

Brax sighed that had crossed his mind but he knew what she missed most "alright," he said and stood up "suppose I better go cheer her up…what are you doing on that thing anyway?" he asked leaning over him "you haven't moved from it in hours."

"Nothing," Casey said and quickly closed it over.

"He met a girl online and has been talking to her since," Kyle said and dropped down beside him.

Brax chuckled and walked back to the sink and dropped his cup in "what's her name?"

Casey groaned "no one it doesn't matter," he said and sent Kyle a glare "you said you wouldn't tell."

Kyle scoffed "you're never gonna meet her anyway and her names Ruby."

"I will meet her," Casey replied "she lives in Summer bay, now Brax has Angelo's I can go there whenever I want."

Brax started to get all sorts of thoughts walking to Casey he stopped in front of him "let's see her then?" he asked.

"No," Casey said holding his laptop closed.

"I just want to see what she looks like," Brax said and pulled it away from him "how do you even know she's who she says she is or that she's even a girl?" he asked and opened it.

"Because I went on to the website where she works and saw the photo she sent me on face book," Casey replied.

Brax stared at the Ruby he'd met back in Summer bay what were the chances? looking out at Charlie he got an idea "she's a stunner Case, you should show that to Lucy," he said and left the laptop on the table before walking off.

"Okay what just happened here?" Casey asked looking out at Brax.

"Yeah," Kyle said frowning "no teasing no warnings…what's with him?"

"She's changed him," Casey smiled.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed "I though that too…she's good for him."

….

Brax closed the slide door and walked up behind Charlie "what are you doing out here babe? you're here ages," he said wrapping his arms around her.

Charlie sighed and leaned back into him "I'm just missing Ruby more and more lately, I've never gone this long without talking to her."

"So why don't you call her?"

"I can't," Charlie sighed "my brother will find out and track me down."

"Perks of being a cop," Brax replied and pulled away "you can find anyone anywhere."

Charlie turned around and leaned on the rail "I wish things weren't so complicated, I mean what kind of mother am I?"

Brax sighed "you're a great mum from what I saw…you know what you need?" he asked slipping his hand into hers "a day out with me on our own."

"I don't feel like going out," she muttered as he walked her back to the house.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," he said and grabbed his keys "we're going out we'll be back later."

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked out the front door.

"Wherever you want…beach?" he suggested.

Charlie nodded and tugged him back "where did you go last night?" she asked.

Brax turned back to her he'd been expecting these questions for over a week now "nowhere you need to worry about," he said and kissed her quickly before climbing into the car.

Charlie sighed and climbed in beside him "you know if you're doing jobs I won't say anything."

"I know," Brax said as he pulled out of the drive.

"So why can't you tell me where you've been sneaking off to?"

"Because it's nothing for you to know or worry about-and I haven't been sneaking off," he replied.

"Grabbing your clothes and sneaking out of the room after getting a call at all hours is sneaking off…are you seeing someone else?" she asked.

Brax slammed on the brakes and snapped his head to her "you think I'm cheating on you?"

Charlie looked down at her hands and shrugged "it'd make sense," she replied.

"Lucy," he sighed and placed his hand on her knee, since her drunken thoughts came out that night he'd pushed her being a cop to the back of his head, he wanted this to work and be a real relationship "I am not cheating on you nor will I ever cheat on, you know the way I work…you got nothing to worry about."

Charlie nodded and looked out the window "what are we gonna do on the beach?" she asked.

"What normal people do," Brax chuckled as he pulled away again "we're gonna swim, lie in the sand and you can watch me surf."

"We're not normal people," Charlie scoffed "and as for watching you surf, I don't think so, I'll be out on those waves with you."

"You surf?" he asked surprised.

Charlie nodded "my bro…" she trailed off and looked down at her hands "my brother taught me and my other brother when we were kids."

"You can show me some moves then," Brax replied squeezing her knee.

* * *

Later that evening Brax and Charlie walked back to the car hand in hand "I gotta say, I'm impressed," he said.

Charlie shrugged "what can I say, I'm awesome," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and pulled her to him "yes you are," he said and kissed her sweetly "how about we head home get changed and go out for dinner?"

"What's the occasion?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How about last Friday I met you a month ago?" he asked and kissed her again.

Charlie smiled "I didn't think you remembered."

"Of course I do," he said pulling her closer "best month of my life," he said and kissed her deeply.

"So we're working out well so far?"

Brax nodded "we are," he said and opened her door for her "it's time to celebrate."

"We better go home then so I can pull out a dress," she giggled and climbed into the car.

When they arrived home Brax let them in "I'm gonna shower first you take ages," he chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen," she said and walked along the hall.

When she walked into the kitchen Casey was there on his laptop again "have you been there all day?" she asked sitting beside him.

"No," Casey chuckled "I've just come back on."

"One of those stupid games have you hooked?" she chuckled.

"No…a girl," he said shyly.

"Casey Braxton," she gasped "how long has this been going on?" she asked.

Casey shrugged "about two weeks or so-nothings happening we're just talking," he added quickly.

"And you didn't tell me?" she asked "I thought we were friends," she pouted.

Casey looked at her for a few seconds "alright," he said turning the laptop to her "but you have to promise not to tell Brax or Kyle anything."

"Promise," Charlie said holding up her hand. Pulling the laptop to her she had to hold a gasp as Ruby's picture came on the screen.

"Her name is Ruby, she's seventeen, she comes from Summer bay-she surfs, she's a trainee nurse, she's just amazing," Casey smiled.

"I know," Charlie smiled "I mean she looks like a bright kid," she added quickly "…what do you guys talk about?" she asked curiously.

"Everything and anything-mostly her mum," he said and stood up "she's really missing her, I think she's worried about her too. When I asked her why she said she was away on some job and she hadn't hear from her…I hope she gets in touch."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed "I hope so too," she muttered. As soon as Casey was gone she looked at the last few messages that were on the screen, the last one made her breath hitch '_I miss my mum so much it's killing me not knowing where she is what's she's doing if she's okay._ Casey's reply was _don't worry I'm sure she's okay maybe she's just busy with her job she'll get in touch when she can._

Charlie stood up and wiped the back of her hand across her face as Casey came back into the kitchen "I better go get ready Brax is taking me out to dinner," she said and hurried from the room.

….

Brax walked out of the bathroom to see Charlie sitting on the bed with his phone in her hand, walking to her he stopped in front of her raising an eyebrow when she looked up at him.

"I'm not looking through it," she said "I was gonna call Ruby…Casey's been chatting to her online," she sniffed "she says she misses me and she's worried about me."

Brax nodded "so call her," he said and walked to his dresser.

"And say what?" Charlie asked "sorry I just abandoned you and haven't been in touch."

Brax walked back to the bed "how about you start with hello and let her know you're okay," he said and sat beside her "babe it's gonna be okay she'll just be happy you called."

Charlie blew out a breath "okay I'll call her," she said and punched in her number. Looking over at him as it rang she smiled "Rubes?" she said.

Brax squeezed her hand and stood up going back to the bathroom he closed the door to give her some privacy.

"Mum?" Ruby sniffed "mum is that you?"

"Yes baby…how are you?" Charlie asked biting on her lip.

"So much better now I've heard your voice…where are you?" she asked.

"Um I can't say-you know what Pete is like," she added before Ruby could reply

"Yeah he ain't happy," Ruby chuckled "he has every police source he can think of keeping an eye out for you."

"He's that mad?" Charlie asked nervously.

"No," Ruby replied "he said he was worried about you and admitted he misses you-Jack even went to the cabin, he's going out of his mind, he's pissed he didn't get to see you when you were here."

Charlie sighed "maybe I should call him."

"Um I wouldn't," Ruby said slowly "he also told me he was gonna kill you when he gets his hands on you and Joyce isn't happy either."

Charlie sighed again "I expected that anyway-I'll probably lose my badge," she said and glanced at the bathroom quickly

"Was he worth it?" Ruby asked.

Charlie thought for a moment "yeah, he was," she smiled

"Good then you keep going on whatever journey you're on I'm fine here…but keep in touch more often."

"I will I promise, this is Brax's number save it-as someone else," she added quickly "I'll be contacting you on this phone from now on but don't answer if Pete is around you."

"Okay mum," Ruby replied "I have to head to work now so I have to go, it was really great to hear from you."

"You too sweetie you look after yourself, I'll be in touch as soon as I can," Charlie said.

"Love ya mum…stay safe," Ruby replied.

"I love you too baby, be good," Charlie said.

"I will, Ruby giggled "bye," she said and hung up.

Bye," Charlie sniffed and dropped the phone onto the bed.

* * *

When Brax came out of the bathroom he was ready to go "showers free if you wanna start getting ready."

Charlie nodded and stood up "I won't be long."

"Take your time," Brax replied "are you okay?"

Charlie nodded and smiled "yeah, I'm fine," she said and walked into the bathroom.

Brax walked out to the kitchen to see Casey packing up his laptop "Ruby busy?" he chuckled.

"She has to get to work actually," Casey replied.

"So you showed Lucy then?" he asked.

Casey nodded "I did and she didn't make a big deal out of it like you and Kyle did."

"I only wanted to see her picture…keep this to yourself?" Casey nodded "…she's Lucy's daughter."

"What!" Casey yelled.

"She's the double of her, I'm warning you now Case," he said seriously "she finds out I told you I'll kill you and don't say anything to Ruby either."

"I won't I promise…how do you know she is?" Casey asked.

"I met her in Summer bay," he replied.

"What's she like?" Casey asked curiously.

"Exactly as you said she was," he said and walked off.

When he went back to the room Charlie was just pulling her dress on "wow ten minutes," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and slipped on her shoes "hair and make up then I'm ready," she said kissing him on the cheek as she walked by him.

"You seem in a better mood," Brax smiled.

"I am," she smiled "Ruby is okay so I'm happy."

Brax chuckled and dropped onto the bed "maybe she could come visit sometime soon," he suggested.

"I don't know," Charlie said turning to face him "will we be sticking around here? Will we be doing anymore jobs?"

Brax stood up and walked to her "we'll be here for another month or so, an no, no more jobs," he said sliding his arms around her waist. "I'm going straight Lucy," he said seriously "cops have nothing they can pin on me so when I'm finished here we're going to Summer bay-permanently."

Charlie stared back at him she wasn't expecting that at all "really?" was all she could say.

"Really," he nodded "Angelo's is still gonna be my second chance, I'll just have more people to share it with."

Charlie smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him "you know that night I went out with Casey and Kyle?"

"The night you were up puking all over the place?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "yes that night but that's not what I'm talking about."

"When you took off your dress to tease me?"

"No," she giggled "I've remembered it since but you didn't reply so I've never brought it up again."

Brax nodded "when you said you thought you love me?"

Charlie nodded "that was the truth," she said and looked up at him "…I do love you."

Brax smiled and kissed her quickly "if you weren't that wasted you would have heard my reply."

Charlie frowned "I heard you laugh when I got sick."

Brax chuckled "after I helped you get ready for bed and got you to stay in it…I told you I loved you."

Charlie bit on her lip "so we're on the same page then?"

Brax nodded and moved closer to her "we are," he murmured and kissed her slowly "finish up so we can go," he said and walked to the bed.

….

A while later they had just been seated at their table "what do you wanna do after this?" Brax asked.

Charlie shrugged "we could go for a drink or we could just go home and watch a movie."

"Movie it is," Brax replied.

"Do you think I should tell Casey and Kyle about Ruby?" she asked a few minutes later.

Brax looked down as his phone rang "it's up to you babe," he said and stood up "I gotta take this-just order a drink!" he called as he hurried away.

Charlie sighed she wanted to know what he was up to.

When he arrived back he grabbed his coat off the back of the chair "I have to go, get a cab home and I'll meet you back there," he said throwing down money for their untouched drinks.

"Are you serious?" she asked standing up "we're supposed to be celebrating."

"And we will just when I get home," he said and pulled out his keys.

"You're really just gonna leave me here?" she asked following him.

"Lucy I don't have time for this, I'll see you at home," he said and walked ahead of her.

"Don't have time for me you mean!" she called after him.

Brax walked back to her "I'll be an hour tops," he said and kissed her quickly "love ya!" he called as he jogged to his car.

Charlie sighed heavily and walked to the side of the road, she scoffed as he beeped when he fly by, pulling a cab she climbed in and gave her address.

On the ride home she started to think about what she'd done what she'd left behind and for what? Someone that lies to her day after day? Someone that leaves her in restaurants? Someone that would rather do a job than spend an evening with her?

Getting to the house she sighed and paid the driver "thanks," she muttered and climbed out, letting herself in she walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter is this what her life was now?

Walking to the fridge she pulled out a beer and walked to the living room, kicking her shoes off she dropped onto the sofa with a heavy sigh to watch a movie alone. Sticking it on she lay down not caring her hair was ruined that was the least of her problems.

* * *

When Brax arrived home over an hour later he walked into the living room with a bag and dumped it on the chair "what are you watching?" he asked as he took off his coat.

"Some crap," she muttered and stood up "so this is what you dumped me for?" she asked nodding to the bag "what's in it?"

"Never mind," Brax replied "do you want to watch a movie or what?"

Charlie laughed loudly "you're kidding right!" she hissed I wanna know what's in the bag I wanna know what's more important than me!" she yelled leaning over to grab the bag.

Brax grabbed her wrist "you are over reacting I already told you what's in there is none of your business!" he hissed.

Charlie winched as his grip tightened on her wrist "let go of me," she said looking up at him.

"Let go of the bag," he replied.

"No," Charlie said "I'm gonna see what's in it."

"Lucy I'm warning you don't go there," he said angrily.

"What are you hiding?" she asked.

"I've already told you to mind your own business!" he yelled and pushed her hard.

Charlie tripped over her shoes and went head first into the coffee table, hissing in pain she rolled over and grabbed her head. Sitting up she pulled her hand back to see blood on it.

Looking up at Brax she saw him looking back wide eyed "babe I…" he trailed off and took a step forward

"Don't!" Charlie yelled and jumped up "don't come near me," she said and grabbed her head again "that was the last time you ever put your hands on me or yell at me or tell me what to do!" she cried and tried to get by him.

"Lucy I'm so sorry I didn't know the shoes were there," he said running after her.

Charlie went into the bedroom and locked the door "you're only sorry because I'm leaving!" she hissed as she quickly changed. pulling the door open she brushed by him "I'm outta here I'm going home we're done!" she called back.

"Babe please don't do this," he pleaded running after her "I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

"You're always sorry!" she yelled and shoved him away from her as she hurried out the door "and here," she said swinging back to face him "you can take this back and all!" she cried throwing the ring back at him. "Don't follow me or I'll call the police!" she hissed and ran down the drive.

Brax didn't hear her last few words he was looking down at the ring on the floor. Staring at it for another few minutes he walked to it and picked it up, looking outside willing for her to come back he sighed and slammed the door, walking to the kitchen he grabbed a beer and looked down at the ring again.

"Hello Brax."

Brax looked up to see Andy sitting the other side of the kitchen with a smirk on his face "what are you doing here?" he growled.

…

Andy chuckled and stood up "told you no one walks away from me," he said walking closer to him "and thanks to your domestic there you didn't hear me pop the door, shame," he chuckled "she was hot."

"Don't you even think about her!" Brax hissed and took a step forward.

"Ah ah," Andy said pulling a gun.

Brax leaned back against the counter "what do you want?"

"I'm not done with you yet," Andy said walking to the table "I have a job I want you to do tonight."

"Tough I'm not doing it-shit!" he yelled and ducked when a shot went by him "are you crazy!" he yelled looking at the bullet lodged in his press door.

"Warning," Andy shrugged "this job needs to be done quickly and carefully."

"Are you not listening?" Brax yelled "I don't care what you do to me I'm not doing it."

Andy scratched his head and started to walk back to him "then I'm gonna have to kill you, then I'll track down that skank of yours and kill her too…after I have some fun with her," he smirked and raised the gun "but you won't be here to save her.

Brax's body ran cold as the shot went off but before it reached him he was pushed to the ground, looking up he saw Charlie on top of him breathing heavily. Looking at him for a second she jumped up and started shooting with her own gun.

"You bitch!" Andy hissed and grabbed his arm, letting off another few shots he ran out the back door.

As the bullets flew Charlie jumped back to the floor. When it went quiet she stuck her head up and had a look around, standing up she followed the blood "he's gone," she said and turned back to him.

Brax looked down at the small pool of blood on the floor and looked himself over "Lucy!" he said and jumped up "there's blood on the floor it's not mine and I know he didn't get his…Lucy?" he said when she stood hunched over with her head on the counter.

"Its mine," she said pulling her hand away from her side "that bullet hit me."

The colour drained form Brax's face as he looked to the floor and saw blood dripping into a little puddle "Lucy!" he yelled and ran to her as she dropped to he knees.

Charlie closed her eyes tight as she scooted so her back was to the press "it nicked something I can't stop the bleeding," she mumbled.

Brax pressed his hand to it "sorry," he said when she yelled out in pain, looking around he saw a towel on the counter up above. Grabbing it he pressed it to it and pulled her hands over it "keep pressure on it I'll be back with more," he said and ran to the bathroom.

Charlie closed her eyes again everything was fuzzy the room was spinning she couldn't feel anything her whole body was numb. She opened her eyes weakly when he hurried back to her "I'm not gonna last much longer I'm losing too much blood," she mumbled.

"You'll be fine, you're gonna be fine babe," Brax said pressing more towels on the wound.

Charlie grabbed his hand "it's hit something I'm not gonna be fine…I'm gonna bleed out here and die," she whimpered "will you tell Ruby I love her so much."

"No you're not, you're not gonna die here," Brax sniffed "you're gonna be okay I promise, I promise," he closed his eyes as tears escaped "you can tell Ruby yourself when you see her."

"What's happened here?" Casey and Kyle asked running to them.

"Call an ambulance!" Brax cried and turned back to her "Lucy?" he said and shook her "come on babe open your eyes!" he yelled "come on baby open your eyes for me please open your eyes.

When she didn't move Brax pulled her to him and hugged her tight as he burst out crying.

* * *

A few hours later Brax jumped up as the surgeon came out of the OR "how is she?" he asked quickly.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding and repair the damage but," he said "she lost a lot of blood she need a blood transfusion."

"So give her one," Brax said.

"It's not that simple, her blood type is very rare."

"What's her blood type?" Kyle asked.

"O negative," the surgeon replied.

"I'm O negative can you take it from me?" Brax asked without a second thought.

The surgeon nodded "I'll have to do a few tests, make sure it's compatible and she's not at risk of anything."

"Do what you have to," Brax replied.

"Very well then, follow me and we'll get you set up," the surgeon said and walked off.

"We'll be here Brax!" Casey called after him.

"I can't believe she got shot," Kyle said "what the hell was going on in that house before we got there?"

"I have no idea mate but once Brax knows she's okay he's gonna go looking."

"I know," Kyle sighed "let's just hope she pulls through," he said and walked back to the seats.

Not long after the surgeon returned to Brax's room "you're a match and good to go."

"Then do it," Brax replied

"I'm gonna take quite a bit of blood here so after you've to stay here lying down for half an hour. You're gonna be very weak you may throw up and get dizzy but don't panic that's normal," he said as he got his arm ready for a needle.

"You must really love her," he said as he took the blood "not many people would do what you're doing."

Brax thought back to their argument "yeah, I love her a lot," he said hoping he'd be able to fix them when she woke up. This had woken him up screw any job, money and whatever else, all he wanted was her.

….

The next morning Charlie scrunched her face up in pain, groaning she moved her hands and stopped when someone squeezed her hand and rubbed her head "can you hear me babe?" Brax asked.

Charlie nodded she was too weak to open her mouth, fluttering her eyes a few times she finally managed to open them to see him leaning over her full of worry. She opened her mouth and closed it again when nothing came out.

"Just rest babe," he said softly "the doctor said you'd feel weird when you woke up, are you in pain?" he asked.

"Home," Charlie said and closed her eyes "I wanna go home," she mumbled.

Brax sighed and kissed her on the head "then you're going home," he said and sat back in the chair "what were you thinking eh?" he asked.

Charlie opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him "I didn't think of anything other than the gun that was pointed at you."

"You should have let him shoot me," Brax said seriously and laced his fingers with hers "then you wouldn't be here."

Charlie looked up at the ceiling "he'd have killed you."

"Yeah but you would have been okay…why did you come back?" he asked.

"My stupid heart wouldn't let me leave," she said and looked over at him "I love you no matter what you do."

Brax smiled quickly " I love you too, I'm really sorry about what happened with us," he said and sat back in the chair. "I am trying my best to be open and honest with you…sometimes it's a little hard when I'm so used to not explaining myself to anyone and just doing what I want."

Charlie nodded "so I've noticed, I don't want you to change Brax, I didn't fall for this guy," she said seriously. "I fell for the guy that was always watching me as I passed, the guy that used to like holding my hand, the guy that made me smile-the guy that wanted to spend time with me," she muttered.

Brax sighed "I still do all that-I still wanna do all that," he hadn't changed in the back of his mind there was still the knowledge of her being a cop and he didn't know how to act around her for a while, but what he was about to say was the truth. Leaning forward he placed his free hand on their joined ones "the night that happened with Andy," he started "I was so angry-mostly at myself…I let you down, I let him hurt you, I wasn't there when you needed me."

Charlie shook her head "that wasn't your fault I knew when you were gone he was gonna try something, I was prepared I knew what I was gonna do," she sighed "but when he came at me while I had the gun up I couldn't shoot him I just couldn't and he knew that too."

Brax stood up and leaned over the bed "do you still wanna leave me?" he asked.

Charlie bit on her lip the look on his face told her he wanted to be with her just as much as she wanted to be with him. "No," she said and looked over at him "but things have got to change."

* * *

A while later Brax had moved from the chair to the bed and now had his arms wrapped around her while she lay on his chest "I promise things are gonna be different when we get outta here."

Charlie titled her head "what are we gonna do now?" she asked "we can't go back to the house he might turn up again."

Brax smiled down on her "we're going to Summer bay," he smiled and lowered his head "we're starting again there," he said and kissed her sweetly.

Charlie pulled away after a minute and lay her head back on his chest "we're going for good?" she asked.

"We are babe," he replied "I'll look into somewhere for me and the boys to stay when we get there."

"Why don't you guys just stay with me?" she asked "I mean I've two spare bedrooms."

"Casey and Ruby under one roof?" he chuckled.

"Good point," Charlie giggled "but they do like one another-Ruby never tells anyone but me her feelings."

"Thanks," he smiled "but we're starting off fresh so that means living apart for a while."

"No sleepovers?" she pouted.

Brax chuckled and lowered his head to kiss her "we can have sleepovers once we settle in."

Charlie giggled and snuggled into him "do I get a first date?"

"Yeah," he chuckled "you get it all babe."

"Can you go get me a drink please?" she asked "the jug is empty."

"Sure babe," Brax replied and slid from under her, when he got to the door he turned back to her "hey," he said "I love ya."

Charlie smiled widely "I love you too."

"Back in a sec," he said and walked out of the room.

Grabbing her a jug from the nurses station he walked to an empty part of the hallway and sighed, things were so messed up now-he was so messed up…he needed time to sort himself and everything out. Pulling out his phone he went to a number and pressed call "Peter?" he asked.

"Yeah who's this?" Peter asked.

Brax sighed "it's Daryl Braxton…Lucy's boyfriend," he said.

"Right," Peter said slowly "why are you calling me?" he asked while his heart thumped out of his chest.

Brax sighed again "Lucy's been shot," he finally said.

Peter was silent for a moment he didn't want to ask or know the answer "is she okay?"

"She's fine now she's just awake from surgery…she wants to come home," he added.

"Where are you?" Peter asked "I can be there as quick as I can."

Brax thought for a moment his original plan was to get him to the hospital "the doctors said she has to rest up, once she's released and can get around on her own I'll bring her to Melbourne airport where you're gonna meet her…I'll be in touch," he said and went to hang up.

"Wait!" Peter yelled "where was she shot and why?"

"In the side it hit her lung she was in a bad way for a few hours, but they repaired the damage and gave her a transfusion," Brax replied.

Peter sighed "her blood type is very rare did they have it there? Why was she shot?"

Brax sighed and closed his eyes "she jumped in front of a bullet that was meant for me. I'm the same type as her they took it from me."

"Damn it," Peter sighed "who?" he asked.

"Andy Barrett," Brax said angrily "leave him to me," he added.

"You better find him before I do," Peter replied just as angry.

"Oh trust me," Brax said and started to walk back to the room "I'll have him by tonight…I'll call you when she's released," he said and hung up.

Just before the room he stopped and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, although it broke his heart he had to leave her-she'd be safer away from it all. He knew she wouldn't leave on her own this was for the best, he had to sort out a few things before they could even try being a normal couple.

Pushing himself off the wall he walked back into the room "everything okay?" Charlie asked "you've been gone a while."

Brax placed the jug down and kissed her "everything's fine babe," he smiled.

**A/N what is Brax doing! How's Charlie gonna react when she finds out she's going home alone?**

**Anyone wondering why I jumped from her being in a bad way to being fine, I want to move on and get them to Summer bay.**

**I have a family wedding on Friday so I don't think I'll be able to update again until Monday, I'll try my best to get to out as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

Brax walked along to Charlie's room and stopped outside her door, looking in through the glass he sighed heavily. It had been almost a week since she'd been shot and today she was going home, when he asked when she could fly the doctor had told him she'd need to rest for a few days. He had hoped he'd be able to take her straight to the airport, he couldn't do this much longer.

Sighing again he pushed the door in and walked inside.

Charlie turned her head and smiled "hey, you just missed Casey."

"I know," he replied and dropped into a chair "I passed him on the way in."

"Am I going home now?" she asked.

Brax nodded "when the doctor comes by with your papers."

Charlie nodded and watched him look around "are you okay?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah," he said and rubbed his hands over his face "haven't really been sleeping," he said and stood up "did Casey pack your stuff up?" he asked walking to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go…are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm tired I'll be fine after a few hours sleep…I'll go see where the doctor is," he said and walked to the door.

"Brax," Charlie called and waited for him to look back "I love you," she said.

Brax nodded "I'll be back in a sec," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie sighed and sat back against the pillow something was defiantly wrong.

As Brax walked the hallway he thought back to the conversation he'd had with Casey two nights ago. He'd come home from the hospital to find them cleaning the kitchen after the cops were done.

FLASHBACK; _Brax dropped his keys onto the table by the door and walked into the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway when he spotted Casey and Kyle on the floor scrubbing it "what are you doing?" he asked._

"_We didn't want either of you coming home to this…How's Lucy?" Casey asked standing up._

"_She's fine," Brax said and turned around "don't bother with that she won't be back here, as soon as she's released we're moving on," he said and walked out the door._

_Casey and Kyle looked at one another and frowned "what's with him?" Kyle asked._

_Casey dropped his brush into the bucket and pulled off his gloves "you finish this I'll go see what's up," he said and walked towards the bedroom._

_Casey got to his room and pushed the door in there he saw Brax sitting on his bed looking down at Charlie's ring "she's okay Brax," he said walking into the room._

_Brax glanced over at him then back to the ring "she's okay we're not okay," he sighed "she won't be back here."_

_Casey sat beside him "did she say something to you in the hospital?"_

_Brax stood up and tossed the ring on the counter "she's a cop she's been playing me…we're moving on without her," he said and walked out of the room_ END OF FLASHBACK

….

At home Casey was thinking about the same conversation, FLASHBACK: _Casey stared after Brax in shock, once it had worn off he jumped off the bed and ran after him "what do you mean she's a cop?" he yelled._

_Brax sighed and rested his hands on the sink "she's been building a case on me since we met no doubt she was sent here."_

"_How long have you known?" Casey asked._

"_Few weeks," Brax replied and slammed his fists on the sink "how could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I leave her there when I found out?"_

"_Because you love her maybe," Casey answered._

"_No Case I did love her!" he yelled "she was leaving, she was out the door- we had a fight beforehand, but she came back and saved my life-that's how she got shot…why did I let this woman close to me! She's ruined everything!" he yelled._

"_But that doesn't change how you feel about her," Casey said._

_Brax shook his head "it doesn't matter she doesn't feel anything for me," he said and walked by him._

"_That's not true," Kyle said blocking him from leaving the bathroom "she loves you it's real, I see the way she looks at you the way she smiles at you she's in love with you Brax."_

"_No she's not," Brax scoffed "she played me and has been putting it on since we met!" he hissed and shoved Kyle out of the way. "Go pack her stuff up, bin it leave it there give it away I don't really care," he said and walked out of the room._

_Casey and Kyle sighed and watched him go "he's only hurting because he loves her too," Kyle said._

"_I know," Casey said and walked by him "we need to fix this…leave her stuff," he said as he walked out of the room._

_Finding Brax sitting out by the pool he leaned on the rail beside him "you know you cant walk away from her."_

"_Watch me," Brax scoffed._

"_Brax she's just been shot she doesn't know anyone here who's gonna look after her?"_

_Brax sighed "I'm taking her straight to the airport when she gets out."_

"_She won't be able to fly for at least a week…we can't leave her Brax I know you haven't got it in you," Casey said._

_Brax closed his eyes "what do you suggest I do then?"_

_Casey sat down on the step beside him "bring her back here Kyle and I will go on as if we know nothing, if you still feel the way you do now when she's able to fly you take her home, but Brax really think about this, I know you love her," he said and stood up. "She loves you too…don't let a job she's clearly already given up for you ruin your happiness," he said and walked off._

_Brax sighed why did love have to be so complicated? _END OF FLASHBACK.

* * *

Brax found a doctor and got Charlie's papers walking back to her room he found her sitting on the bed dressed "sign these then we can go," he said and placed the papers down beside her. He looked up at her when she grabbed his wrist.

Charlie's eyes filled with tears as she looked back at him there was nothing there his face was just blank "if you don't love me or wanna be with me or whatever just leave me here," she said and wiped her eye. "I can tell you don't wanna be here so don't let me hold you back, I'll be fine on my own."

Brax gently pulled away from her and dropped onto the bed so he was facing away from her, sighing he closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling "we can't go on like this Lucy," he said and looked over at her "our tempers don't go well together."

Charlie nodded and looked down at her hand "so go," she sniffed.

Brax stood up and turned to face her Casey was right he couldn't just leave her, closing his eyes he shook his head, leaning over her he titled her chin up "I'm taking you home with me….I love you."

Charlie wiped her eyes "what are we gonna do about us?" she asked "you're right we can't go on like this."

Brax moved away and grabbed her bag "we'll work on it at home…sign the papers."

Charlie quickly signed her name and eased herself off the bed "gimme a minute it's kinda hard to walk," she said as she started off slow.

Brax walked back to her and wrapped his arm around her "lean on me," he said and started to walk slow.

Charlie wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him "are the boys home?" she asked.

"Uh no they're out," he replied "I asked them to give you a bit of space."

"Just me and you so," she replied.

"Yeah, me and you," Brax repeated.

Casey and Kyle were right he loved her cop or not he was crazy about her and would do almost anything for her…but the plan still had to go on, her brother was waiting for his call he couldn't back out now.

Charlie still knew something was wrong not only was he acting weird the last few days he hadn't kissed her held her hand or even sat close to her he'd always sat by the window or down the end of the bed. Looking up at him she smiled when he looked down at her "I'm not stupid I know something is still bothering you…is it the fight we had before I got shot?"

"No," he said and looked ahead of him "that was my fault, we're fine," he added and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Charlie sighed "I'll let it go for now but next time I ask have a real answer for me."

….

When they arrived home Brax helped her into bed "is there anything you need?" he asked.

"You're not staying here with me?" she asked as he picked up his keys.

"I've to pick up Casey and Kyle I won't be long," he replied.

Charlie nodded and lay down "I'll be fine here then," she said and closed her eyes.

Brax walked to the door and stopped looking back at her he sighed 'you have to do this Brax' his brain told him 'it's the only way' sighing again he closed the door over and slipped out the front door.

When Casey and Kyle climbed into the car he pulled away without a word.

"Where's Lucy?" Casey asked.

"At home asleep," was all he said.

"So what happens now?" Kyle asked.

Brax sighed "the plan still goes ahead, once she's better I'll be taking her to the airport."

"So she doesn't know you're not going with her?" Casey asked

"No and she's not gonna until I have to leave her," Brax replied "just act normal when you get home she's already asking questions about my mood."

"Well then shouldn't you be the one acting normal?" Kyle asked.

"You think this is easy for me?" Brax yelled.

"So don't do it," Casey said.

"I have to," Brax muttered "if I don't I'll be banged up by the end of the month."

"Why don't you just tell her you know she's a cop?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah coz that will work out well," Brax scoffed "she'll have me in cuffs before I finish."

"He's right," Casey said "if she knows you've known for that long she'll see you love her…you said yourself she's stopped reporting back maybe she wants to stay with you."

Brax scoffed "she's building a case on me until she has enough, she's going home and that's the end of it I can't risk it," he said and pulled into their drive "I don't wanna hear anymore about it," he said and climbed out.

Casey jumped out after him "Brax you're being an idiot!" he yelled "the woman loves you why are you making it so hard for yourself?"

"Because I love her too alright!" he yelled back "I am crazy about her I can't think straight! How do you think it makes me feel to find out the woman I love is after me for her job! She doesn't love me-she's never loved me this is just another job to her!" he yelled and stormed into the house.

"Brax!" Casey hissed "think about this," he said and pulled him away from the bedroom door "she risked her life for you she got shot to save you, do you really think she'd do that just for a job?" he asked "she has a kid at home do you really think she'd risk it all for you if she didn't love you?"

Brax sighed "I've never been in love before… you have no idea how much this hurts, I'll deal with it the only way I know how," he said and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

Brax closed the door and leaned against it, looking over at her fast asleep he leaned his head back and closed his eyes part of him wanted to go lie beside her and never let her go. The other part of him wanted to drag her from the bed and demand to know why she had turned his life upside down.

Walking to the bed he dropped onto his side and lay back, putting his hands behind his head he looked up at the ceiling and allowed himself to think what it would be like if he didn't go ahead with this plan and all he could see was her. He looked down as she scooted over to him and lay on his chest, automatically his hand came down and around her waist…this was normal to him.

"You ready to tell me what's going on?" Charlie mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing…just the thought of losing you," he said truthfully "it's getting to me," he added.

Charlie opened her eyes and tilted her head "I'm still here."

Brax brought his free hand to her cheek "it's not just you being shot," he said "when you left after that fight I felt like I had a hole in my heart-I stood staring at that ring for ages," he said and looked up at the ceiling "I thought you were really gone."

Charlie sat up on her elbow "I was pissed I was always gonna come back."

"You shouldn't have," he said honestly "the way I treated you I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't….then you wouldn't have got shot at all."

"Brax listen to me," Charlie said and sat up on her knees "once I calmed down I realised I was walking away from the best thing that has ever happened to me," she said and moved closer to him. "I love you aright, sure we're gonna fight but don't ever doubt how much I love you, I'll always come back," she smiled.

Brax blew out a breath "you should be resting," was all he could come up with.

Charlie shook her head and moved closed to him "I've rested enough," she said and kissed him sweetly "I've missed you," she added.

"Doctor said you have to take it easy," he replied.

"Oh like you did when you got shot?" she asked throwing her legs over him.

Brax's hands found their way to her hips "you couldn't even walk earlier."

Charlie shook her head "you don't want me?" she asked and went to roll off him.

Brax gripped her hips and held her there, looking into her eyes he lifted his head "do you want me?" he asked seriously.

Charlie took one of his hands and placed it over her heart "this is yours and it's always gonna be yours."

Brax moved in slowly his heart was betraying him, kissing her hard he pulled her closer and lay back nothing else mattered right now.

….

The next morning Brax stretched out and opened his eyes, looking beside him he found Charlie's side empty. Frowning he sat up "babe?" he called out, when he got no reply he rolled out of the bed and went to check in the bathroom. When that was empty he walked to his wardrobe and pulled on clothes, walking to the kitchen he stopped in the doorway, there she was by the back door looking out wearing nothing but his shirt-it looked so good on her.

Walking up behind her he slid his arms around her "morning beautiful," he said and kissed her neck "what has you up so early?" he asked.

Charlie leaned back into him "in the hospital the doctors started going around now so I'm used to it I guess."

"Why don't you go back to bed and I'll bring coffee back with me," he suggested.

Charlie turned in his arms and looked up at him with a smile "where's my boyfriend and what have you done with him?" she giggled.

Brax chuckled and kissed her "he's gone so I'm afraid you're stuck with me," he said pulling her closer "fresh start babe," he smiled.

"I can live with that," she said and pulled away from him "don't be too long," she called as she walked back to his room.

Brax watched her go and walked to the coffee pot missing Casey watching him from the other door having seen their loved up moment.

Casey walked into the kitchen and sat at the table "can you honestly tell me you can do this?" he asked.

Brax sighed and turned to face him "you're right she does love me," he said.

"So you're not going ahead with it?" he asked hopeful.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Brax said and walked to the door "she could still hand me over," he added and walked into his room.

Placing the cups down he crawled up the bed and kissed her deeply "I need to talk to you about something," he said as he settled back against the pillow.

Charlie scooted onto his chest "about what?" she asked wrapping her arm around him.

"I'll be heading back to Summer bay soon," he started "but I have to hang around here for a bit so I've booked you a ticket home for this Friday."

Charlie pulled away from him and sat up "I'll be going on my own?" she asked.

Brax nodded "I have to stay here there's a few viewings on this place and we've to pack it up and put stuff into storage…we'll be there by Sunday the latest."

Charlie nodded "okay," she said and lay on his chest again "but promise it won't be any longer than Sunday?"

Brax tightened his hold on her and dropped a kiss on her head "I promise," he said and closed his eyes wishing it was a promise he was gonna keep.

* * *

It was now Friday and Brax hadn't slept a wink, looking down at Charlie tucked up into him he sighed heavily he couldn't believe he was actually going through with this. Gently rolling her off him he climbed out of the bed and pulled on clothes, walking to the kitchen he looked at her bags ready to go and dropped into a seat.

He looked up when he heard footsteps "morning," Charlie yawned and kissed him on the head as she walked by "you were tossing and turning all night are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he yawned "just have things on my mind," he added.

"Like what?" she asked as she poured them both coffee.

Brax stood up and walked up behind her "leaving you for starters," he said pulling her back into him.

"Quit been a baby," she giggled and bumped him "it's for two days I think we can survive."

Brax chuckled and kissed her on the shoulder we'll see babe we'll see," he said and walked back to the table "you all packed?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and walked to the table "I think so but if you do find anything you can just bring it with you."

Brax nodded and looked down at his cup "I'll keep some space in my case."

"That reminds me," Charlie said "I haven't seen you or the boys even start to pack, have I to do it for you?" she chuckled "because you saw how much trouble I had doing my own."

Brax leaned over and kissed her "no babe I'll do it myself," he said and stood up "I'm gonna get a shower, you should eat something we've to leave in an hour," he said and walked to his bedroom.

Charlie followed him and pulled off her shirt "we better have one shower and save some water."

Brax chuckled and pulled her to him "now why didn't I think of that," he said and kissed her while pulling her under the water.

Brax had now loaded up his car and closed the boot, turning around he saw Casey and Kyle glaring at him. Shaking his head he climbed in to let her say her goodbyes.

Charlie hugged Casey "don't look so sad," she chuckled "I'll see you in a few days," she said and pulled back.

Casey sighed "see ya soon Lucy…look after yourself," he said and stepped back.

Kyle hugged her "we'll see ya soon Lucy," he said and stepped back.

"Bye guys!" she called as Brax pulled away.

"So here we are," Brax said as they stopped in front of her gate.

"Here we are," Charlie nodded "…I'm gonna miss you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Brax wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer "I'm gonna miss you too babe," he said and pulled back "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," Charlie said and kissed him deeply.

"You better go," Brax said stepping back "I'll see ya in a few days," he added.

Charlie walked to her gate and looked back "call me later!" she called before handing over her boarding pass.

…..

Brax walked back to his car and climbed in closing the door slowly he let out a heavy sigh, thinking for a second he pushed the door open. Jumping back out of the car again he raced back inside, he couldn't do this he couldn't let her go "wait! Wait!" he yelled as the woman closed the gate he'd just left Charlie at.

"I'm sorry sir the plane has pulled away," she said.

"Damn it!" he yelled and threw his hands behind his head "can't you call it back?"

"I'm sorry there's no way I could do that," the woman replied "we can get you on the next flight if that helps," she added.

Brax walked to the window and watched as the plane went up into the air "no," he sighed "she's gone," he muttered and watched it until he couldn't see it anymore.

When he arrived back at his house he stopped when Casey and Kyle hurried to the hall "you actually did it?" Casey yelled angrily "you're an absolute moron!"

"What happens now?" Kyle asked.

"Pack up…we're going back to Bali," Brax said and walked into his room.

"Bali!" both Casey and Kyle yelled.

"Brax we can't go back there what about Angelo's?" Casey asked.

"Selling it…we won't be going to the bay," Brax replied and slammed his door.

When Charlie landed she walked out of arrivals and pulled out her phone, turning it on she smiled as a message from Brax came through **safe flight I love you babe, see ya soon xxx.**

"Charlie!"

She froze when she heard her name, turning around slowly her eyes widened "Pete?" she asked walking to him "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you," Peter said and took her cases from her.

Charlie frowned and started to follow him "I don't understand, no one knew I was coming home."

"Jack is outside waiting he'll take you home I have to get back to work," Peter said and started to walk again.

"Wait," Charlie said and pulled him back "how did you know I was here?"

Peter sighed and turned back to her "Brax called me when you got shot…it's done, you're home now, he's not coming here," he said and walked outside.

Charlie stood rooted to the spot in shock, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Running after him she shoved him "what do you mean he's not coming!" she yelled "he said he'll be here on Sunday."

"Get it through your head Charlie!" Peter yelled "he doesn't love you! He set this up, he sent you home, we lost him we got nothing on him the case is over!"

"Peter!" Jack hissed as her eye filled with tears "come on Charlz," he said leading her to the car.

Charlie climbed in without a word as tears spilled over, how could he do this to her?

* * *

Brax finally came out of his room and walked to the kitchen to find Casey and Kyle sitting at the table "I thought I told you two to pack up."

Casey scoffed "we're done listening to you."

Kyle nudged him and looked at Brax "sit down we need to talk."

Brax sighed and sat down "spit it out then."

"We're not stupid Brax," Kyle started "we know you're a drug dealer."

Brax was gob smacked he thought he'd hidden it well "no," he said slowly "I'm an antiques dealer that sells dodgy stuff you know that."

Casey scoffed again "and you can afford everything you have by selling dodgy furniture, come on Brax how dumb do we look!" he yelled and shot up "I'm going to see Ruby and if I run into Lucy I'll be seeing her too! I told you you never should have let her go!" he yelled and stormed off.

Kyle sighed "look Brax," he said getting his attention "whatever is going on with you and Lucy that's your business," he said and stood up "but we do think you made the wrong choice, she could have made you happy if you let her but you had to go and screw that up…you're on your own, I'm heading away for a while too," he said and walked to his room.

Brax sighed and dropped his head onto the table, losing Charlie was hard enough how was he supposed to cope without his boys?

It had been a few hours since Charlie had arrived home, she hadn't said a word to anyone she walked right by a stunned Ruby and locked herself in her room. Wiping her eyes she sat up she'd been crying that much her eyes stung, looking to the window as she heard movement she sighed "does the locked door not give it away?" she asked as Ruby fell in.

Ruby scrambled to her feet and walked to the bed "I climbed a ladder, I was worried about you," she said and sat down. "Mum you can't believe what Pete said he could still show up."

Charlie looked down at her hands "no," she sighed "Pete's telling the truth how else would he have known what flight I was on or that I was even coming home?"

Ruby slid her hand into Charlie's as a tear fell "I'm so sorry mum, I really wanted things to work out for you."

Charlie smiled sadly "yeah me too…guess he never loved me at all."

"Oh mum," Ruby sighed and pulled her into a hug as she started to cry harder.

Charlie gripped her tighter "I thought I was finally gonna be happy," she cried.

"Let's go make it happen then," Ruby suggested.

"What?" Charlie asked pulling back.

"Let's go find him and find out why he did this."

"I don't know," Charlie said unsure.

"Do you love him?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I do!" Charlie yelled back

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ruby asked as she walked to the door.

….

Brax walked out his house for the last time and closed the door behind him, Casey and Kyle had left this morning at least they hung around long enough to have one last breakfast with him and say goodbye. He had given them money to tie them over in return they stay in touch to which they agreed. Turning around when a car pulled up he walked down to the car as a man climbed out "place is all locked up and ready for viewing Mike, here's my new number, call me anytime mate but don't give it to anyone," he said handing over the keys and a piece of paper.

Mike nodded "you know you can trust me man, I'll be in touch as soon as someone makes an offer… so where are you going now?"

Brax shrugged and looked down as his phone rang seeing Lucy flash on the screen he sighed as his heart stung. Cancelling the call he turned it off and tossed the phone into the bin by the sidewalk "no idea mate somewhere with a nice beach," he said and started to walk to his car "time for a fresh start, I gotta find somewhere to settle down without cops or anyone else on my back…later," he said and climbed in. Taking one last look at the place he smiled as a few memories came back…mostly of him and Charlie "bye house," he muttered as he pulled away.

Charlie sat on the place with Ruby by her side wondering why Brax had played up so much if he knew all along he was gonna do this. She'd spoken to Peter before she left and boy that wasn't a pleasant conversation, but she had found out a few things-like, he'd called Peter and told him she was coming home then night she'd been shot. She didn't understand that, he'd been distant for a few days but then he'd told her he loved her and the thought of losing her killed him. Why did he act like he really did love her? Why did he make her love him more? Why did he send her that stupid text message?

She then thought about what she would do and say when she found him-if she found him, he was very good at hiding and making himself invisible. There was just one problem with that…Charlie never gave up and she wasn't gonna start now she'd find him if it killed her.

She knew she'd probably yell at him for a whole five minutes before she threw herself at him telling him she loved and missed him.

"You okay mum?" Ruby asked pulling her from her thoughts.

Charlie looked over at her and smiled quickly "yeah I'm fine sweetie," she said and looked back out the window as she once again left Summer bay to go chase Daryl Braxton, but this time there was no case, no cop, no one to update, just a girl in love who was determined to get her man back.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days had passed and Charlie had lost all hope, she had turned up at Brax's house to find it empty and up for sale. She'd begged the guy to tell her where Brax was but he said he couldn't help her and drove away, shed even gone back to the cabins with the hope he was there. Her heart broke in two when that too was empty, Ruby had suggested they stay the night and think about their next move. Charlie had shot her down and booked the next flight home, it was over she had lost him...she had to give up.

So now here she was at the luggage belt in Summer bay waiting for their cases, Ruby looked over at Charlie and her heart broke, she didn't know what to say or do her mum had shut down and that was the end of it. Sighing she pulled her case off the belt and walked to her "ready to go mum?" she asked as Charlie stood in a daze watching the bags go round.

Charlie nodded and walked away it was time to get her life back together.

When they arrived home Ruby let them in to find Peter and Jack at their kitchen table "where have you been?" they both yelled and jumped up "we've been so worried," Peter added.

Ruby sighed and looked at Charlie's retreating form "we've been looking for Brax and don't start," she said pointing her finger at Peter "mum is pretty upset she doesn't need you on her back."

"You went looking for that idiot?" he asked angrily.

"Mum is in love with him can you not see that you selfish jerk!" Ruby yelled "is your job more important to you than your sisters happiness?"

"Rubes," Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "it's not that easy we can't just forget everything he did."

"You don't have anything that'll stick," Ruby pointed out "you said so yourself, he didn't commit any crimes here he's not wanted here you have nothing…why can't you drop it?"

"She was sent to take him down how will it look if she comes back all loved up with him moved in here?" Peter yelled.

"Do you really think mum cares about her job anymore?" Ruby yelled "she took off that night you had a go at her because she knew then she was in love with him. If she hadn't been shot she probably wouldn't have come home at all!"

"Alright settle down you two," Jack said stepping in between them "it's done now they're home leave it at that," he said and turned to Ruby "so nothing came up then?" he asked.

"You're on her side?" Peter yelled.

"Shut up," Jack said and turned back to Ruby "so?"

"No," Ruby sighed and sat down "his house is empty and up for sale, the cabin he stayed in has been paid up and cleaned out, the cars he hired had been returned and paid for and not a trace of him or his brothers."

"Good," Peter snapped and pulled the door open "maybe Charlie will cop on and get back to herself," he said and walked out the door.

In her room Charlie had heard it all that's exactly what she planned to do, tomorrow she'd be back behind her desk as Sergeant Charlie Buckton. Walking to her wardrobe she opened it, staring at her uniform in it's plastic she pulled it out and hung it on the door, walking to her bed she lay down and stared at it how was she supposed to put it back on after what she'd done?

….

A week had passed and life was painfully and slowly getting back to normal, Charlie walked into Bianca's house and dropped onto the sofa beside her "hey," she said.

"Hey Charlz," Bianca said and smiled widely "I still can't believe you're home," she said happily.

"Great to be home," Charlie said and smiled quickly, and it was good to be home she just wished the constant pain in her heart would go away.

"Drink?" Bianca asked and stood up.

"Sure," Charlie replied "got two bottles?" she giggled "we always run out."

Bianca scoffed "I stocked up once I knew you were home," she giggled and walked to the fridge.

Charlie chuckled "that's so like you," she said and sighed heavily.

"Alright what is it?" Bianca asked walking back with the bottle of wine and glasses "you haven't been the same since you got back."

Charlie sighed again no one but Ruby Jack Peter and April knew about Brax "I fell in love with my target."

Bianca choked on her wine "you what?" she shrieked.

"Yep," Charlie said and picked up her glass "and I thought he loved me too until he sent me back here pretending he was gonna follow me."

"Aww Charlie," Bianca said sadly and scooted closer to her "what happened?" she asked.

"I've been asking myself the same question since I found out he wasn't coming," she sniffed "I really thought he was the one."

"Do you think he found out you were a cop?"

"No," Charlie replied "I was very careful there's no way he knew I was a cop."

"Well did you guys fight or anything?" Bianca asked.

Charlie nodded "a few times but I was playing a part it wasn't real, I left one night and all, I had every intentions of calling Joyce and telling him to shove his case."

"But you went back?"

"And I got shot for following my stupid heart," Charlie muttered.

"He shot you!" Bianca shrieked.

"No," Charlie chuckled "someone was trying to shoot him and I jumped in the way, spent a week in hospital with him acting all weird any time he came to see me."

"There you have it," Bianca said "he felt guilty about you getting shot so he had to let you go to keep you safe."

"Gimme the bottle," Charlie groaned "it still hurts," she huffed and threw herself back on the sofa.

* * *

When Charlie stumbled in the door she turned on the light and giggled Hayley had dropped over and brought another bottle of wine with her. Sighing happily she took off her shoes and turned off the light again and walked to her bedroom.

"Have fun mum?" Ruby asked from her doorway.

"Yes," Charlie nodded "I forgot how great and fun my friends are," she giggled.

"Okay," Ruby chuckled and opened her door for her "why don't you sleep it off and we'll talk in the morning."

"That's a great idea," Charlie said and climbed under her covers in her clothes.

"Mum change into your pyjamas," Ruby giggled.

"I'm fine the way I am," Charlie muttered from under the covers.

"Okay," Ruby drawled "night mum love ya," she said as she closed the door.

"Love you too baby!" Charlie called after her "and you stupid Brax wherever you are," she muttered.

The next morning Charlie groaned and rolled out of her bed pulling the hoodie she had belong to Brax over her head she walked to the door and pulled it open, stopping when she heard voices downstairs.

Getting to the bottom of the stairs she frowned she knew that voice, walking into the kitchen she stopped in her tracks.

Ruby spotted her and stood up "mum this I-"

"Casey," she said cutting her off.

Casey stood up and smiled "hey Lucy," he said.

"Hey," she said and hugged him "what are you doing here?" she asked trying not to get her hopes up.

Casey pulled back "I decided to do a bit of travelling on my own and thought I'd come see Ruby…are you okay that I'm here?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah," Charlie nodded "it's great you came to see her," she said and walked to the coffee pot "where have you been before here?" she asked

"You two know each other?" Ruby asked confused.

"Uh yeah," Casey said and looked at Charlie "Brax is my brother."

"Oh," Ruby said and sat down again "do you know where he is?" she blurted out.

"No…we all went our separate ways," Casey replied.

"Where did Kyle go?" Charlie asked trying to avoid the Brax topic.

"He met up with old friends in Melbourne he'll be heading off soon, he said he might stop here in a few weeks if I'm still around," Casey answered.

Charlie nodded "well you're welcome to stay here as long as you want," she said and walked back to the door "I'm gonna get some more sleep," she added.

"Thanks Lucy but I've booked into the Sands," Casey replied.

"My name is Charlie! don't waste your money we have a spare room-and one for Kyle if he decides to visit!" she called as she walked back up the stairs.

"Charlie?" Casey frowned still feeling like he had to go on as if he didn't know.

"Um yeah," Ruby replied awkwardly "she changes her name when she takes off," she added not knowing what else to say.

"Oh okay…makes sense," Casey said and stood up "you gonna show me this beach?" he asked pulling her out the door.

…..

Another week had passed and Casey was still here Charlie had even spoken to Kyle who promised to come visit. She had just finished her shift and changed she'd to meet Jack for dinner, walking up the strip she smiled as he joined her "hey."

"Hey lil sis," he said throwing his arm around her "diner or Angelo's?" he asked as they started to walk.

Charlie didn't want to go to Angelo's, she'd managed to avoid all talk of Brax the last two days and hoped to keep it that way "you pick," she finally said.

"Diner it is," Jack said "I've been thinking about a cheese burger all day," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "we better go get you a double then we know how you get when you've been thinking about food all day."

Jack chuckled and walked her inside "Casey seems to be settling in, he and Rubes are getting along well."

"Loves young dream," Charlie chuckled and sat down "yeah he's great he helps out a lot and keeps his room clean."

"So no sign of him moving along?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nope and I'm not in a rush to move him either…Ruby's so happy, I think he's around for good."

Jack nodded "and you're okay with him being there you know with him being Brax's brother and all?"

Charlie's face went blank "what happened with Brax is done, it's in the past I've moved on and Casey is such a sweet boy I won't punish him for his brother being a moron, so yes he's staying and I'm okay with it."

"You still miss him huh?" Jack asked placing his hand on top of hers.

Charlie sighed heavily "yes I do but It's getting easier…I think it's because he and they boys were all I had, I was with them all day everyday. I felt like that about you and Rubes while I was gone."

"No Pete or dad?" he asked cautiously.

Charlie sighed heavily things had been bad between her and her dad and ten times worse with her and Peter. Her dad had had a go at her for taking off after a criminal as he had called him so they'd argued she left and had barely spoken to him since. Peter had waited a few days before he ripped into her about wrecking his case and making herself look bad, he called her all the names under the sun resulting with her slapping him across the face and telling him she hated him.

"I missed them too," she said and looked up as Leah came to take their order.

Jack just nodded knowing to leave it at that.

After dinner Charlie walked into her house yawning and locked the door behind her "Rubes?" she called out "Case?" Seeing a note on the table she picked it up "gone to the movies be back later have a key" she read out loud.

"Only one place for me so," she said and walked up the stairs, opening her door she pushed it in and walked inside closing it she turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin "Brax?" she gasped.

* * *

Brax turned from his spot by her window "hey," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked walking into the middle of the room.

Brax walked to her and stopped in front of her "I couldn't take not seeing you any longer."

Charlie slapped him hard across the face then took a step back remembering his temper "you bastard!" she yelled.

Brax rubbed his cheek "I guess I deserved that," he said and dropped his hand.

"You deserve more than that!" she hissed kinda surprised he hadn't snapped back "how could you do that me?" she yelled and shoved him. "I went back looking for you and everything was gone! How could you just move on and forget about me like that?"

"I never forgot about you not for one second," he said taking a quick step to her "babe I've missed you so much it killed me leaving you at that gate. You got shot because of me, it was all my fault I had to get you back here where I knew you'd be safe."

"You could have asked me," she sniffed and walked to her bed.

"I'm sorry," he said coming to sit beside her "you're the most important thing in my life I couldn't risk anything happening to you."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have left me!" she cried and jumped up "if you loved me you would have taken me with you! You would have told me what was going on!"

"I do love you," he said and stood up "it's because I love you I did it."

"And you didn't think a call would have been nice or a letter in my bag? Anything to explain what was happening?" she asked. "I went to Perth I went back to Melbourne…do you have any idea how much it hurt to find both places wiped of any trace you were even there?" she asked shakily and turned away from him "you broke my heart Brax."

Brax hung his head and sighed his own paranoia had driven him to think she was against him and nothing could change that, looking at her now he knew how wrong he'd been. "I broke my own heart too," he said looking up at her. "I even ran back to the gate but I was too late," he said walking up behind her.

Charlie turned to face him "you could have got in touch with me if you really wanted to…so you thought you could turn up here now and pick up where we left off?"

"No, I'm not expecting anything," Brax said reaching out to stroke her cheek "I'm here now because I needed to see you, I love you, I miss you, I can't stop thinking about you and I can't stand to be away from you for another second."

Charlie's whole insides tingled the second he touched her, she knew she wasn't going to stay mad at him, as her bottom lip quivered she threw herself at him and burst out crying.

…..

Brax held her tight and closed his eyes the feeling of her against him was heaven. After her cries had died down he pulled back "can we still have our fresh start?" he asked.

Charlie looked up at him "here?" she asked.

"Here," Brax nodded "I've already been to look at a house."

"So you're staying?" she asked.

"I'm staying here with you," he smiled "…if you still want me," he added.

Charlie slid her hands around his neck "I told you you had my heart didn't I?"

Brax chuckled and lowered his head "and you have mine," he said and kissed her.

Charlie pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, grabbing him by the shirt she started to lead him back to the bed.

Brax pulled back "are you sure wanna do this now?" he asked.

"When did you become so caring and sensitive?" she giggled.

Brax chuckled and pulled her closer "since I figured you're what I want and I'm not gonna screw it up again."

"I love you," Charlie said running her fingers up through his hair "I've missed you so much I've been miserable."

"That makes two of us," Brax said and pushed her back onto the bed "I love you so much I can't begin to describe what you mean to me," he said crawling up over her. "I promise things are gonna be different this time, no more yelling, no more fighting, no more keeping things from you or taking my temper out on you. I'm never gonna let you go again I was stupid to think I could stay away from you."

Since he was being truthful Charlie thought she should be too "my name is not Lucy it's Charlie," she said quickly.

Brax chuckled and moved closer to her "suits you better and it's a lot more sexier," he said claiming her lips passionately.

Charlie wanted to tell him the rest but what he was doing to her now couldn't wait, pulling him closer she rolled them and pulled off her shirt.

Afterwards they lay wrapped up in her sheets "have you heard from the boys," Charlie asked.

"How did you know they weren't here with me?" he asked then it dawned on him "Casey came to see Ruby?" he asked.

Charlie nodded against him "he's been staying here almost two weeks now."

Brax nodded "he's called but he never says where he is…I think he's mad I let you go."

"It doesn't matter now," she said and looked up at him "you're here now you guys can make up."

Brax lowered his head and kissed her "if I could get a hold of Kyle things would be great…he's mad at me too."

"He called Casey this morning he'll be here next week," Charlie replied.

Brax chuckled "they really took a shine to you," he said pulling her closer "they've never got on with any other girl I've dated."

Charlie smiled "they're really sweet boys I'm glad I can stay in touch with them."

"They get that from me," Brax chuckled and kissed her head "get some sleep babe….I love ya."

"Love ya too," Charlie yawned and snuggled into him, closing her eyes she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning Charlie woke up, remembering last night she flipped around and her heart sank at the empty spot beside her, it was just a dream.

She looked up when her door opened and Brax walked in "what's up babe?" he asked looking at the expression on her face.

"I thought you were gone," she mumbled and lay back down.

Brax climbed back into the bed and pulled her against him "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he said leaning over to kiss her.

"Promise?" Charlie asked.

"Promise," he said and rested his chin on her shoulder.

A few minutes later Charlie sat up "do you want coffee?" she asked sliding out of the bed.

"Sure," Brax replied "then we can head off for the day if you want," he suggested.

Charlie smiled as she walked to the door "I'll cancel my plans then," she said and slipped out.

When she got to the kitchen Ruby was at the table "morning sweetie," she said and dropped a kiss on her head.

"You seem happier this morning," Ruby said watching her move about "…who owns that shirt?" she asked. "Mum!" she yelled when Charlie smirked "you did not bring some random guy back here last night?" she shrieked.

"No I didn't," Charlie giggled.

"So who owns the shirt?" Ruby asked jumping up.

"That would be mine," Brax said from the doorway.

Ruby stared at him in shock she looked over at Charlie then back to him again "so you decided to come back then?" she asked angrily.

"Ruby," Charlie said.

"No mum! He doesn't know what he did to you!" she yelled "do you even care what state she was in?"

"Of course I care," Brax replied.

Ruby scoffed "so you show up and say what hey…let's go to bed!" she yelled and looked at Charlie "and you just went along with it?"

"Ruby we've talked," Charlie said "it's all sorted now."

Ruby scoffed again "I saw how you were mum, you weren't eating you weren't sleeping you wouldn't even get dressed!" she yelled "we went looking for him we spent days travelling! And he shows up here and alls forgiven just like that?"

"I thought you wanted me to be happy?" Charlie asked "isn't that why you told me to go find him and why you came with me?"

"Yes mum," Ruby sighed "of course I want you to be happy, I went with you because I can see how much you love him and I did hope you'd find him."

"But?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't expect this," she said pointing between them.

"Look Ruby," Brax said taking a step closer to her "me and your mum have talked I've explained why I did what I did, we've talked about everything and now we're just trying to move on…do you think you could give me a chance?" he asked.

Ruby looked over at Charlie who was pleading with her eyes "fine," she sighed "but if you hurt her again I know how to use a gun," she said and walked off "you better call Pete before he finds out off someone else!"

….

Charlie sighed and leaned back against the counter "that went well," she chuckled.

Brax walked to her and kissed her "don't worry about it she won't be the only one to flip…how about we forget the coffee and we head off now?"

Charlie nodded "but don't you want to see Casey first?"

Brax kissed her again "he won't be up for hours," he said and pulled back "he'll be here when we come back."

Charlie heard her phone ringing from her room "that'll be Hayley I told her I'd meet her," she said and ran by him.

When she got to her room she dived for her phone "hello?" she answered.

"Sergeant it's inspector Joyce," he said gruffly.

"Oh," Charlie said and sat up she hadn't heard from him since she last saw him in his office "hi…what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Peter's explained to me what happened while you were away, I was sorry to hear you'd been shot but I was happy to hear you asked to stay on."

"Um okay," Charlie said confused "but I'm home now the case is over."

"Not yet it's not," Joyce said "Daryl Braxton was caught on a speed camera entering Summer bay we can still nail him."

Charlie's heart sank she though it was all over "okay," she said again having no clue what else to say.

"I want you and Peter to meet me in the board room at two pm to discuss our next move, he won't get away this time."

"Okay sir," Charlie replied "I'll be there…bye," she said and hung up.

Sighing she threw down the phone, she looked up when Brax sat beside her "Hayls is not happy that I'm cancelling on her."

"So go," Brax said "I can just see you later."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked.

Brax shook his head and kissed her sweetly "you've been away from them long enough, go," he said and stood up "I'll just grab a shower then I'll get outta your hair."

Charlie just nodded she was trying to come up with a way to get Joyce to drop the whole thing, sighing she watched him walk into the bathroom how was she supposed to just hand him over?

* * *

Later that day Charlie was sitting on the beach still trying to come up with an idea to get the attention off Brax. She looked up when someone stopped in front of her "don't," she sighed and looked away.

"I'm not going to," Peter said and sat beside her "I'll assume you got the same call I did?"

Charlie nodded "boardroom two o'clock."

"He came straight to you didn't he?" Peter asked.

Charlie shrugged and looked over at him "what if he did?"

Peter chuckled "I was at your house before here I saw Ruby, she's acting all weird you know as well as I do she can't lie…what are you gonna do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"You know why we're being called to this meeting Charlie, Joyce is going to want you back in what are you going to say to him?"

"Why didn't you tell him what happened?" Charlie asked.

Peter looked down at his feet and kicked the sand "as much as I want this guy," he started "I love you more," he said and looked over at her "I know I gave you a hard time over the whole thing but now I see it."

"See what?" Charlie asked confused.

Peter sighed "that he loves you too."

"How would you know that?" she asked.

"Why else would he come here other than you….and I followed him to your house last night when it came over the air he was here."

Charlie blew out a breath "so what happens now?" she asked.

"I don't know Charlz," he said honestly "we'll just have to go to this meeting and see what he wants to do then we can start on our own plan."

"Why would you help Brax?" she asked.

Peter stood up "I'm not doing it for him," he said and started to walk away "but you better be clear with what you're doing before we walk through that door…I'll see ya there," he said and walked off.

Charlie watched him go and sighed looking out to the water she bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears what was she supposed to do now? Was Peter testing her?

A few minutes later she looked up again when two shadows crossed "not now," she muttered.

"Hey princess," Tony said and sat beside her.

"Hey dad," she mumbled.

"We saw you sitting here so we came to say hello," Jack said and sat the other side of her.

"What's bugging you?" Tony asked.

Charlie sighed heavily "Brax came back last night," she started "and he was spotted so now Joyce has called me in for a meeting."

"To take him down?" Jack asked.

Charlie nodded "sounds that way…what am I gonna do?" she asked Jack knowing her dad would tell her to do it.

She was surprised when her dad spoke and even more surprised with what he had to say "follow your heart sweetie," he said and slid his hand on top of hers "your mum would want you to be happy and if he makes you happy don't let anyone stand in your way."

Charlie suddenly got an idea and jumped up "thanks dad," she said and kissed him on the cheek "bye Jacky," she said and kissed him on the cheek before running off, she knew exactly what she was gonna do.

….

Arriving at Joyce's office she went inside and sat beside Peter "you know what you're doing?" he asked in her ear as Joyce walked in.

Charlie nodded "I do," she said and looked over as Joyce sat down.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," Joyce said and opened a file in front of him "I will admit I was a bit reluctant at first to send you in," he said and looked at Charlie "and I was right to think that way."

Charlie and Peter looked at one another and frowned "I don't understand," Charlie said.

Joyce picked up the file and slid it across to them "although you started out well and moved fast you compromised yourself Charlie," he said and stood up. "You stopped giving information you went off the grid with Braxton, you threw away your cover phone, you went on jobs with him."

"How do you know all that?" Peter asking reaching for the file.

"You're not in the clear either," Joyce said "you knew she was falling for him and you did nothing."

"That's not true," Charlie defended "he pulled me and told me it was over, but I insisted I could do it and begged him for another chance, this is all on me."

"No it's not," Peter said and stood up "she made a mistake she's only human."

"Everyone makes mistakes detective," Joyce said and sat down again "but this mistake has cost her her badge and possible charges."

"What!" Charlie yelled horrified.

"Associating with known criminals, accessory to drug smuggling and drug possession…whatever he's wanted for you are too."

"Now hold on a minute!" Peter yelled "you can't do this to her!"

"I'd think very carefully before you say anything else detective," Joyce said and stood up "you too are in hot water don't make it worse on yourself."

Peter scoffed "I don't care what happens to me," he said and pointed at Charlie "she is an excellent cop and you know that. In all her years on the force has she ever let you down?" he asked.

"Pete please just stop," Charlie said trying to hold herself together.

"No!" he yelled "what about your own wife David huh?" he yelled "have you forgotten about that and what our mum did for you?"

Joyce glanced at Charlie quickly "go wait outside I'll call you back in."

"Pete?" Charlie asked afraid to leave him alone with his temper.

"I'm fine go on," he said without taking his eyes off Joyce.

Charlie walked outside and let a tear spill over she was terrified about what was gonna happen to her, listening to both of them yelling she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes wishing she hadn't come back at all.

* * *

A while later Peter stuck his head out "Charlie!" he called and waved her back in.

Charlie walked back into the room trying to still her shaking hands "sir?" she asked.

"Have a seat," he said.

Charlie sat down and looked nervously at Peter, he smiled quickly and slid his hand onto hers squeezing it tight.

Joyce looked up at her "you're suspended for a month effective immediately, all charges will be dropped and nothing will stick on your file," he said.

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"On one condition," he added.

Charlie opened her eyes and nodded "what is it?"

"You have seventy two hours to bring Daryl Braxton in, no more games," he said and stood up "this time Sunday or a bench warrant will be sent out for the both of you," he said and looked at Peter "and you won't be far behind them," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie looked over at Peter "what just happened?"

Peter sighed "I'm sorry Charlz it was the only way I could get him to leave you alone."

"And you?" she asked.

Peter stood up "I'm still suspended…come on I'll bring you home."

Charlie stood up "what do I do now?" she asked.

"I don't know," Peter replied as they started to walk "if I could get my hands on this Andy Barrett guy we'd be laughing."

"Why Andy?" Charlie asked.

"Well for starters he shot you and if I did find him Brax would be in the clear here…the only thing they have on him that can stick is that job he did here for him."

Charlie nodded "what if Brax was to take off again?" she asked.

"He can't," Peter sighed "not this time Charlz…if he goes missing Joyce will assume you helped him and you'll get the backlash."

"What did you mean back there when you said mum helped him and his wife?" she asked.

Peter chuckled "mum sent him under just like I did with you, and just like you he fell for his target, he ended up marrying her...no one knows about it but me."

Charlie nodded again and rubbed her stomach, she flung her hand over her mouth as it watered "I'm gonna be sick!" she said and shoved him out of the way.

Peter pulled her hair out of the way as she threw up in a trashcan "don't be working yourself up Charlz," he said rubbing her back "we need to go home and think about this, we might come up with something."

Charlie wasn't listening to him she was counting in her head, this isn't the first time she'd felt like this it was just the first time she threw up "oh no!" she shrieked and looked up at Peter wide eyed.

"Charlie no," he groaned and stepped away from her.

Charlie counted on her fingers "I haven't had them since I went, that was over six weeks ago…I have to go," she called and took off for her car.

"Damn it Charlie," Peter sighed as he watched her screech away.

Charlie swiped at her eyes furiously as she sped away this can't be happening-not now.

…..

An hour later she sat on her bed holding the stick that would determine her future, as the two lines turned pink she closed her eyes as tears slipped out.

"Babe?" Brax called from downstairs "you home?" he called.

"Uh yeah, upstairs!" she called back and shoved the test and it's wrapper under her pillow.

Brax walked up to her room and leaned against the door "how was your day?" he asked.

"Yeah good," Charlie nodded and stood up "what did you get up to?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

Brax leaned in and kissed her "I've spoken to Casey we're good now, and sorted out my new place…got the keys and all," he said dangling them in front of her.

"That's great," she smiled "when do you move in?"

"Now," he chuckled "there's beds there already, I've arranged for our stuff to be taken out of storage and sent here they should be on the way now."

"If you need a hand with anything let me know," she said and walked back to the bed "or you can stay here until you get everything set up."

Brax walked to her and slid his arms around her "something tells me I'm gonna be spending most of my time here so I don't really care what's in that house."

Charlie looked up at him as he smiled happily back at her, her heart snapped she couldn't do it to him she just couldn't. Smiling she leaned up on her toes "you have no choice I'm never letting you go," she giggled and kissed him.

Brax deepened the kiss and started to lead her back to the bed, he groaned and pulled away as her phone rang.

"Sorry," she said and walked to it "it's my brother," she said and answered "hey."

"Hey are you at home?" Peter asked.

"Um yeah but I'm kinda busy," she replied.

"He's there?" Peter asked.

"Yep," Charlie replied.

"Have you told him anything?"

"Nope…why?"

"I was gonna come see you…don't," Peter replied "I have a lead on Barrett."

"That's great," Charlie smiled "call me when you get back?"

"I will, just hold it together a little longer Charlz."

"I'll try," she said and hung up.

"Everything okay?" Brax asked as she placed her phone down.

Charlie nodded as she walked back to him "he wanted me to go for dinner with him in the city…he got a new job," she lied.

"Why don't you go?" Brax suggested.

"I don't want to," Charlie replied "I hate the city and he knows that he's just all hyped up," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and pulled her down onto the bed with him "Casey told me he was taking Ruby out on a date so we got the place to ourselves…what do you suggest we do?" he asked with a smirk.

Charlie snuggled into him "I wish we could lie here forever," she sighed.

Brax wrapped his arm around her and dropped a kiss on her forehead "that's what we got babe-forever." he said and pulled her closer.

Charlie ran her hand down to her stomach 'if only you knew' she said to herself.

**A/N so I hope you're all enjoying this…next chapter is the big one, then the last chapter is to follow ****J**


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie bit on her lip as she walked up Brax's drive "you can do this you can do this," she said to herself over and over again, it was now Sunday morning she had only three hours left. Peter hadn't been in touch since he called her that night, only to tell her that she was running out of time and he was still looking for Andy Barrett. Blowing out a deep breathe she let herself in and walked towards his room when she found the living room and kitchen empty.

Slipping into his room she closed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes she wiped away a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

"Babe?" Brax said surprised and stood up "didn't expect to see you this early," he said walking around the bed.

Without a word Charlie pushed herself off the door and walked into his arms, sliding her hands up around his neck she locked them there "I love you," she said trying to keep her voice normal. Leaning in she kissed him slowly, this was the last one she was gonna get she had to make it last.

Brax pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, after a few minutes he pulled back "I love you too…what's wrong?" he asked as a tear fell from her cheek.

Charlie leaned in and hugged him it was time she was honest with him "I'm sorry," she whimpered and clutched the back of his shirt never wanting to let go "I'm a cop Brax," she sniffed "I was sent undercover to catch you," she closed her eyes expecting him to fly off the handle.

Brax sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling, after a few seconds he closed his eyes, he knew this day was coming he just didn't think he'd be so in love with her. Lowering his head he pulled her closer and kissed her shoulder "I know babe," he said and kissed her shoulder again. "I've known for a while now," Sighing again he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Charlie pulled back and looked up at him "why didn't you say anything?"

Brax smiled and looked down at her "because I fell in love with you, I love you so much I don't want this to ever end….I tried once to walk away from you-that was the real reason I sent you home."

Charlie let out a sob "I'm sorry," she sobbed "I'm so so sorry," she cried and held onto him "I love you so much," she whispered and pulled back to look at him "I don't wanna do this," she said again.

Brax smiled and wiped her tears away "I love you too babe, so much," he said stepping closer to her "do what you have to do I won't love you any less," he said and kissed her.

Charlie pulled back "if I don't bring you in I'm gonna be charged I can't go to prison Brax."

Brax sat her on the bed "I'm not running, you'll be okay Charlie," he smiled when she stared back at him.

Charlie wiped her face and blew out a deep breath "I'm pregnant Brax that's why I can't go to prison otherwise I wouldn't have come here."

Brax stared at her for a few minutes that was the last thing he expected to hear "yeah?" he smiled "we're having a baby?" he asked sliding his hand onto her stomach.

Charlie nodded "I know it's not ideal at the moment but yeah, we're having a baby," she said and slid her hand into his.

Brax kissed her quickly "wow…will you bring him to see me?" he asked getting back to the problem at present.

Charlie shot up off the bed "I can't do this!" she cried "I don't care what happens to me!" she yelled pulling her gun out "shoot me and go!" she yelled.

"What, Charlie no, I'm not gonna shoot you," he said shoving her hand away "I'll take my chances inside where I know you and my kid are okay," he said walking to her.

Charlie shoved the gun into his hands " you said you'd kill me if I was playing you, shoot me and go, please Brax please," she sobbed "this is all on me they'd have nothing if it weren't for me."

"Babe," he said stepping closer to her "I am not gonna shoot you alright," he said and stroked her cheek "calm down," he said and kissed her "at the start you might have been playing me but now things are different, I love you everything is gonna be okay."

"No it's not!" Charlie cried "you're going to go to prison I won't be able to see you, I can't do that I need to see you everyday!"

Brax sighed she was freaking altogether "what have they got on me?" he asked.

Charlie wiped her face and dropped onto the bed "just the job with Andy the night here," she replied.

"That's all?" he asked and sat beside her "babe that's nothing it'll be a year tops."

"I don't want you to go at all," she whimpered.

"Hey, listen to me," Brax said and slid his hands onto her cheeks "if I have to do this to keep you safe I'm gonna do it, we're gonna get through this okay," he said softly.

"How?" she sniffed "it's gonna be more than a year, you'll have to go to a bail hearing then you'll have to wait weeks-months even for your trial…if there is one."

"I'd do anything for you Charlie and I hope you'd do the same for me."

Charlie nodded "you know I would," she said quickly.

"So take me in," he said.

"I cant," she whimpered.

"Yes, yes you can babe," he said and stood up "you've done it a million times before."

"I've never loved someone I've arrested," she said and wiped her face.

Brax pulled her up ad pulled her into a hug "I promise we're gonna be okay," he said and rested his chin on her shoulder "like I said, I won't love you any less…you gotta do it babe, it's the only way to keep you out of it."

Charlie pulled back a little and looked up at him "what do you think I'd get if you were to disappear?"

Brax shook his head "it doesn't matter there's no way in hell I would ever let you do that…you gotta look after this little guy for me," he said rubbing her stomach "I'll be out before you know it."

* * *

Charlie stood wrapped in his arms for what felt like forever, wiping her face she stepped back "we have to do this now or I won't do it at all."

Brax titled her chin up "I love ya," he said and kissed her sweetly "we'll be okay, I promise."

Charlie fought back tears, taking a deep breath she walked to the door and pulled it open "you better come with me then."

Brax walked up beside her and slid his hand into hers "lead the way."

Just as he closed the front door behind him Jack walked up the drive in his uniform.

Charlie stepped in front of Brax "he's coming Jack you don't need to be here," she sniffed.

"No one's going anywhere," Jack said and walked the rest of the way to them "go back inside I have to call Pete back," he said pulling out his phone.

"What's going on here?" Brax asked.

Jack looked at him "go inside," he said and turned away from them.

Charlie looked at Brax and shrugged "they always have a plan…best to do what they say," she said and opened the front door.

"So that's your other brother?" Brax asked as he followed her inside.

Charlie nodded "the nice one," she giggled.

Brax watched Jack move about outside "what do you think they're up to?" he asked.

"Guess we'll find out now," Charlie replied as Jack walked towards the door "what's going on?" she asked as soon as he was inside.

"Wait until Pete get's here," Jack replied and walked to the sofa "he has all the answers," he chuckled.

Charlie narrowed her eyes she knew that face "what did he do Jack?"

Jack chuckled again "nothing for you to worry about."

"Jack!" she yelled "whenever either of you say that I do worry! if he's after getting himself into more trouble than he's already in I need to know!"

"Who's the older one here Charlie?" Jack asked "when we say there's nothing to worry about there's nothing to worry about."

"Moron," Charlie muttered and walked into the kitchen.

"So," Jack said looking at Brax "you're the bloke that has my sister chasing him all over the globe?" he chuckled.

Brax sat on the chair and shrugged "all in the past mate," he said "I'm not running any more."

"That's great and all," Jack said "but we're not entirely sure we got you off altogether…don't tell Charlie," he added quickly.

Brax chuckled "I didn't think I was off at all…what have you guys got?"

"You'll see when my brother gets here," Jack said and stood up as a car pulled in outside "that's him now…stay here" he said and walked outside.

"Where's he going now?" Charlie asked.

Brax shrugged "he said he'll be back," he said and walked to her "you any calmer?" he asked

"No," she muttered and looked to the door as it opened "Peter Buckton-Baker what the hell is going on!" she yelled as soon as he walked in.

….

"Hello to you too," he chuckled and closed the door.

"Pete, what is going on?" Charlie asked hurrying to him "I'm panicking here!"

"Relax Charlie," he said grabbing her shoulders and giving her a little shake "big bro has it under control."

"I don't like the sound of that," Charlie muttered.

"Your brother came through for ya mate," Peter said turning to Brax.

"Which one?" Brax asked raising an eyebrow.

"Heath," Peter replied.

"Ah," Charlie said and looked over at Brax now it all made sense "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you…I went to see him in prison yesterday."

"Why?" Brax asked trying to remain calm.

"Because I was running out of idea's," Charlie said "I didn't wanna lose you."

Before Brax could reply the door opened and in walked none other than Heath Braxton "are we done here yet?" he asked "that mongrel is doing my head in…alright bro," he smirked when Brax stared back at him.

"How?" Brax asked looking back to Charlie.

"That was me," Jack said "my wife's uncle is the warden."

Brax nodded "who's in the car with him?"

Peter smiled widely "Andy Barrett," he said and walked to the door "Brax you stay here, Charlie don't come near the station, Heath you behave yourself or you'll be back inside…come on Jack!" he called as he walked out the door.

Charlie looked at Brax before running after him "Pete!" she called "hey Pete wait up!" she yelled. When she got to him she launched herself into his arms "thank you," she said hugging him tight.

Peter chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "don't mention it Charlz, you know I'll always do what I can for you."

"Still thank you," she said and stepped back "I'm sorry we fell out over this…I love ya," she said.

"Love ya too," Peter said and turned back to the car "would you like to do the honours," he chuckled.

"Hey Andy," Charlie smiled when she stopped in front of him.

"It's you," he smirked "so you didn't die, I've been looking for you."

"Now you found me," she smiled "Andy Barrett you're under arrest for the attempted murder of a police officer, drug possession with the intent to sell and oh," she said moving closer to him "attempted rape too," she said and took a step back.

"You're a cop!" Andy yelled.

"What!" Peter yelled horrified "when did this happen?"

"The night he held me hostage and forced Brax to do a job for him," Charlie replied.

"Hey, it didn't happen like that and you know it!" Andy yelled.

Charlie shrugged "it's how I remember it…all yours," she smiled and walked back towards the house.

Brax met her at the door "you okay babe?" he asked

Charlie leaned into him "yeah," she smiled and waved as Peter and Jack pulled away with Andy.

"So what now?" Brax asked.

"We wait for Pete's call…then you're taking me on a first date," she said and walked into the house.

* * *

A while later Charlie rolled off Brax's bed "he should have called by now," she said picking up her phone.

Brax watched her pace about with the phone in her hand "maybe they're still interviewing him."

"No," Charlie sighed and dropped onto the bed "Pete's suspended he won't be allowed in there it's all down to Jack now…I should call him."

"Babe," Brax said taking her phone from her "you need to relax okay, he said he'd call you when he's done."

Charlie sighed again "but if something is gone wrong?" she asked turning to him "I mean Joyce said Pete was in a lot of trouble…what if he's in more trouble?"

"Then Jack would have called," Brax said and rolled off the bed "why don't you head home and start getting ready for our date, I'll pick you up in an hour."

Charlie nodded and stood up "I suppose it'll take it off my mind," she said and leaned over him "see ya in a bit," she said and kissed him quickly.

"I'll walk you to the door," Brax replied and rolled off his bed.

"I'll be fine, you go get ready," Charlie said and pulled it open "call me before you come over I have no idea what I'm wearing," she giggled.

"Oh geez," Brax chuckled "I'll see you in about four hours so."

Charlie giggled again "I won't take that long…bye!" she called as she walked along the hall.

Brax stuck his head out and chuckled, as soon as he heard the door close he walked towards the bathroom

"So my brother has fallen for a cop?" Heath said from behind him.

"You got a problem with that?" Brax asked turning to face him.

Heath shrugged "I couldn't care less…she did get me out of prison after all," he said and walked by him.

Brax had forgotten about that, following him he leaned against the frame "what did she say to you?"

Heath sighed heavily and dropped into a chair "as soon as she said Andy Barrett I was in."

Brax walked to the sofa and sat beside him "what did she say about him? How do you even know about him?"

Heath stood up "it doesn't matter I wanted payback I got it…you should be getting ready," she said and walked off.

"Heath!" Brax yelled and jumped up "what do you mean payback?"

Heath stopped at the back door "it's done that's all that matters," he said and walked out.

…

Over at Charlie's she was almost ready pulling her dress off the hanger she slipped it over her head, going to her wardrobe she started rummaging for her shoes to match. When she couldn't find them she assumed Ruby had borrowed them while she was away, walking to Ruby's room she knocked on the door "Rubes?" she called and pushed it in.

"Mum?" she asked looking away from the tv.

"Have you got my black heels?" she asked.

"Um I think so," Ruby said and rolled off her bed "I think I threw them in here," she said pulling the door to her wardrobe open. "Where are you going?" she asked as she rummaged through it.

"On my first official date with Brax," she smiled.

Ruby found the shoes and pulled back, handing them to her she walked back to her bed and lay back down "so things are still going well?" she asked.

Charlie nodded and sat on the end of her bed "he's settled in his new house so yeah it's official, he's staying."

Ruby smiled "it's good to see you happy mum."

Charlie smiled happily "it's good to be happy again…I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long long time."

"Aren't you glad you went after him that night," Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah," Charlie said and stood up "if it weren't for you and April I wouldn't have…thanks for giving me that push Rubes."

"Anytime mum," Ruby smiled.

Charlie looked towards her room as her phone rang "I better get that…I'll see ya in the morning," she said and walked out of the room.

"Night mum have fun!" Ruby called after her.

Charlie chuckled and answered her phone "hey," she greeted

"Hey," Brax replied "are you nearly ready? I'm getting pretty bored here."

"So come over," Charlie replied.

"Alright, I'll be there in five," he said and hung up.

Charlie pulled on her shoes and made her way downstairs, when she got to the kitchen she walked to the fridge and poured herself a glass of wine. Sitting at the counter she jumped when her phone started ringing "Pete?" she said quickly.

"Hey," he yawned.

"What's going on?" she asked before he could say anything else.

"Joyce finally agreed to listen to me he's in with Barrett now…I used what you said about him forcing Brax so get him up to sped before they call to talk to him."

"Okay," Charlie sighed "is there any way this can fall back on us?"

"Not with the charges he's facing, I have to go I'll call you later alright."

"Okay." Charlie said again "I'll talk to you soon," she said and hung up.

She turned around to pick up her glass and almost jumped off her stool "what the hell are you doing just standing there?" she yelled.

Brax chuckled and walked into the house "shouldn't be leaving your door wide open then…will what fall back on who?" he asked sitting beside her.

* * *

Charlie sat thinking for a moment "remember what happened here with Andy…when I was alone in the warehouse with him?"

Brax closed his eye as he remembered it "what about it?" he asked opening them again.

"I forgot Pete was standing there when I told Andy he was under arrest for what he did to me and everything else….when Peter asked what I was talking about I was looking at Andy and I just wanted him gone forever."

"Okay," Brax replied "what did you say?"

"I said he held me hostage while he forced you to do a job and that's when he did what he did," Charlie replied.

Brax nodded while he thought of something to say "how does Heath know Andy?" he asked going off topic.

Charlie frowned "what has this got to do with what I said to Pete?"

"He said when you went to see him you mentioned Andy, then he said he was in the minute you mentioned him. He then said he wanted payback…what's he talking about?"

Charlie shrugged "he didn't go into detail he just said something about Andy and his brother setting him up."

"Andy has a brother?" Brax asked.

Charlie nodded "Josh Barrett, I think he's here in Mangrove river."

Brax nodded again his brain ticking over what had Heath been up to and what had Andy Barrett got to do with it? He stood up and grabbed his keys from the table "Angelo's okay with you?"

Charlie nodded and grabbed her bag "that's fine, we can walk home along the beach…leave the keys," she added.

Brax dropped his keys on the counter "you look gorgeous by the way," he said as he followed her.

"Oh so now you notice," she giggled and slid her hand into his.

"No" Brax chuckled and pulled her into his side "I noticed the second I saw you I just had something on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

Brax was about to say no but remembered his promise to her "it's just this thing with Heath, he won't tell me he just said it's done that's all that matters."

"What's done?" Charlie frowned.

"You tell me, he walked off before I could say anything else," Brax replied.

"Maybe it was getting Andy," Charlie said as they walked onto the beach.

"Yeah, maybe," Brax said and looked ahead of him "so I've to say I was forced into this job if the cops catch up with me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said and looked up at him "do you mind?" she asked.

Brax swung her to face him and pulled her against him "that's actually a pretty good idea babe," he chuckled "we just need to go through what we're gonna say so we both have the same reasons what he said and all that, our stories have to match."

Charlie nodded and kissed him quickly "it can wait until after dinner," she said and pulled away from him.

….

After dinner Charlie went to the bar to get them drinks, when she got back Brax was looking down at her phone "do you want to look through it?" she asked as she sat down

"No," Brax said and looked over at her "it's rang twice since you went the bar it was your brother."

"Pete?" Charlie asked.

"No, Jack," Brax replied.

"I better call him back," Charlie said and picked up her phone "hey," she said when he answered "were you looking for me?"

"Yeah, Charlie we got a big problem," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked glancing at Brax.

"Joyce came out of the interview with Barrett and took Pete into the other room…he's after arresting him," Jack replied

"What!" Charlie shrieked "what for?"

"Barrett claims Pete attacked him and forced him here…he doesn't believe your story either."

"I better get down there," Charlie said and stood up.

"I'll see ya when you get here-and Charlie," he said quickly "it's best you come alone."

Charlie looked at Brax again "okay…I'll be there soon," she said and hung up "I have to go Pete's after been arrested," she said as she gathered her stuff.

"Why?" Brax asked and stood up.

"Joyce doesn't believe our story and he said Andy told him Pete attacked him and forced him to the station…Jack said I should go down on my own."

Brax nodded "I'll walk you home and we'll get our stories straight," he said as he led her outside "you call me down there if you need me."

Charlie nodded and sighed heavily "this is all my fault."

"It's not," Brax replied and pulled her into him "this Joyce is only thinking both ways Charlie you did go all rouge on him, he might think this is all you trying to stop me getting arrested."

"That's exactly what this is…what am I gonna do if I cant get Pete out?" she asked nervously.

Brax swung her to face him again "we'll sort this don't be worrying, your brother is smart he'll help himself out."

Charlie nodded and started to walk "I shouldn't have gotten him or Jack involved."

"You didn't," Brax said as he caught up with her "they took it upon themselves to help you out because they love you."

"And look where they are now," Charlie said "Pete may lose his badge over this," she said and stopped walking "all he's ever wanted to be was a cop and now I've ruined it all for him," he'll never work in a police station again."

"Charlie you're getting ahead of yourself here, you never know he may have talked himself out of it by the time you get there," Brax said and tugged her to walk.

"I hope you're right," Charlie said "he'll never forgive me if I screw this up."

"You won't all you have to do is go in there and stick to the story you told your brother and everything will be okay.

* * *

A while later Charlie hurried into the station "Jack!" she called and hurried to him "where's Pete?" she asked.

"He's still in there Joyce won't let me in," Jack replied.

Charlie walked to the door and knocked on it "I wanna see my brother," she said when inspector Joyce opened it.

"And I want to see you, have a seat," he said gesturing for her to come in.

Charlie walked in and sat beside Peter "are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied and gave her a quick smile.

"There's been some accusations," Joyce said as he sat down "we need to clear it all up."

"What accusations?" Charlie asked playing dumb "all Jack said when he called was you'd arrested Pete."

"Mr Barrett claims detective Baker and a one Heath Braxton attacked him on the beach in Melbourne and forced him to come here with them," Joyce said.

"That's ridiculous," Charlie replied

"That's not all," Joyce said "he also claims you shot him a few weeks ago."

"I did," Charlie nodded "he was going to kill Daryl Braxton, he had pulled the trigger, he's the one that shot me!" she yelled "and he tried to rape me!" she yelled angrily.

"We have no proof of that and his story is not quite the same as what Peter's told me," Joyce replied.

"I have my ripped clothes I have his finger marks still on my legs!-Brax can tell you what sate I was in after it!" Charlie yelled. "He called us both there that night pulled a gun on us and forced Brax to do a job or he'd kill me!"

"And what happened while you were alone? Did he say why he was holding you or why he wanted Mr Braxton do to this job so badly?" Joyce asked.

Charlie leaned across the table she was close to blowing "no he didn't and I didn't ask either, you know what happened to me when I was a teenager," she said through gritted teeth "why the hell would I make it up now and have to relive it all again!"

"After the stunts you pulled Charlie I don't know whether to believe you or not."

"She wouldn't lie about that," Peter said "you know what she went through after it there's no way she'd make it up."

Charlie nodded "I'm not making it up," she said and stood up "go talk to Brax he'll tell you exactly what I said to him when he saw me he'll tell you what state I was in."

Joyce sighed and stood up he didn't know what to think "if I remember correctly Daryl Braxton should have been here hours ago."

"That was me," Peter "I told her to stay away with him until we talked to Barrett."

Joyce sighed again "stay here while I get the rest of this story," he said and walked out of the room.

"We'll be okay," Peter said rubbing her back "all of us," he added.

…

An hour later Charlie paced the interview room "what's taking so long?" she asked.

"He has to talk to Andy again then Brax, he shouldn't be too much longer," Peter replied

Charlie looked over at him "how are you so calm?" she asked "if Joyce doesn't believe us we both going to jail!" she hissed.

Peter looked over at her "it won't come to that…sit down," he said nodding to the chair beside him

Charlie dropped into the seat "I'm sorry I got you two into this."

"I'm sorry I ever sent you on that case at all," Peter chuckled.

Charlie looked over at him and smiled "I'm glad you did, I wouldn't have met Brax otherwise."

Peter chuckled "he bought Angelo's you would have ran into him at some stage."

"Yeah but it wouldn't have been the same," Charlie replied "I wouldn't have gotten to know the real Brax."

They both looked over to the door as it opened and Joyce walked in with Jack behind him "what's he doing in here?" Peter asked.

Joyce sat down across from them "he sat in on both interviews without a word, I trust him to do the same here."

"Both interviews?" Charlie asked.

Joyce nodded "with Mr Barrett and Mr Braxton," he replied and opened his file "what you stated about the night of you attack," he said and looked over at her "Mr Braxton collaborates your story."

Charlie nodded "and?" she asked.

"And Mr Barrett denies it of course," Joyce said.

"Of course he did," Peter scoffed "he's denying everything."

"He's admitted to arranging a job that night and shooting you Charlie but that's all, nothing about an attack or forcing Mr Braxton into it."

Charlie sighed heavily "so what now?" she asked "are we under arrest?"

Joyce sat back in his seat and looked at her "with two witnesses of the attack the hostage situation and Mr Barrett admitting to being there and running it all we had no choice but to charge him," he said and stood up "you're lucky this time-both of you."

"And Brax?" Charlie asked.

Joyce closed the file and looked over at her "since he was an unwilling percipient he's free to go…no charges will be brought against him or either of you."

Charlie smiled and stood up "thank you sir," she said.

"Don't thank me," Joyce said "I'm not finished with you three yet."

"What now?" Peter asked and stood up.

Joyce walked back to the table "You three broke laws-we can't prove it but I know you did, you kept things from this department, you got an inmate out of prison without the proper chain of command. You tracked down a known criminal just to help another one, and you," he said looking at Charlie "you have let me down and dishonoured your badge and all it stands for….you three have until come back to decide who's badge will be on my desk in the morning," he said and walked out of the room.

* * *

The room was in silence, after hearing that Charlie dropped into a chair what had she done? "Jack you get out of here," she finally said.

"I'm not leaving you both here he can't do this…we stick together," Jack replied.

"Just go Jack she's right," Peter said "this has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it has!" he yelled "you called me for help and agreed known very well what could happen, I'm not going anywhere."

"Jacky," Charlie said and walked to him "thank you for helping, I love you so much for what you did but Pete's right, this had nothing to do with you…all you wanted was to be a cop, don't let me screw it up, go home please?" she asked.

Jack sighed "I did it for you and I'd do it again…I'd do it for you too," he said looking at Peter "so no I'm not going home, we're in this together and we're gonna be in this together until the end."

Peter chuckled "you sound like mum," he said and walked to him "listen mate," he said placing his hand on his shoulder "she would want you to be the cop she was, me and Charlie are different, we went our own way but you," he smiled "you're every bar of mum. You think like her you act like her you even drive like her," he chuckled "so if you won't do it for us do it for mum?" he asked.

Jack sighed again "I hate when you pull the mum card…fine, I'll go-but I want you two to know I'm going unwillingly."

Charlie chuckled and hugged him "noted, now go home to Martha and don't worry about what's happening here."

"You better call me later," Jack said as he pulled the door open "don't have me to come find you."

"Get outta here," Peter chuckled and pushed him out the door.

"What a day," Charlie groaned dropping into a chair.

"You should get outta here too," Peter said.

"What?" Charlie said and looked up at him "you go I'm handing my badge in."

"No you're not," he chuckled and sat beside her.

"Pete, none of us would be in this mess if it weren't for me, I'll take the full blame."

"Charlie I've been a cop a lot longer than you I've had my time," Peter replied

"And you'll have a lot more time…Pete," she said placing his hand over his "I know you're trying to protect me here but seriously," she said and looked up at him "the last few weeks have made me realise it's not all about the job, I have Brax now I wouldn't trade him for the world, after the way we met I shouldn't be a cop anymore…let me do this."

Before Peter could reply Joyce walked back in "at least you didn't drag Jack down with you…who's it gonna be?" he asked.

"Me," Charlie said quickly and stood up "I don't deserve the wear my badge anymore…this is all on me, Pete was just trying to protect me."

"Very well," Joyce replied "be in my office at nine am with your badge and gun…you're free to go," he said and opened the door.

…

A while later Charlie pulled into her house, turning off her engine she sat back in her seat and sighed heavily, that was it, twelve years on the force and it was gone just like that. Looking over to the seat beside her she ran her fingers over her badge and sniffed, she couldn't believe she'd given it all up for a bloke. Throwing herself onto the wheel she broke out in sobs, being a cop was all she knew, being a cop was all she ever wanted-what was she gonna do now?

After a few minutes of crying she pulled back and wiped her face reminding herself she still had Brax, a beautiful daughter, the most amazing brothers in the world, a father that would move heaven and earth for her and a bunch of wonderful friends that she wouldn't trade for anything…along with Casey and Kyle whom she adored, it wasn't so bad when she thought of it like that.

Climbing out of the car she made her way to the back door and let herself in. dropping her keys onto the bench she dropped onto a stool and went off into a daze.

Brax had arrived at her place a while ago hoping she'd be home, Ruby had let him in as she passed by to go to work yelling Charlie she should be back soon. When he heard the keys he turned off the tv and waited for her to come in, when no one appeared he walked to the door and leaned on the frame. He watched her sit there lost in a daze swiping at her watery eyes every few seconds "babe?" he said softly and walked to her.

Charlie looked over at him "hey," she said quietly "I didn't know you were here," she added and looked ahead of her again.

"Ruby let me on her way out," he replied sitting beside her "what's wrong?" he asked slipping his arm around her shoulder.

Charlie pulled her hands from her lap and put them on the counter where she clutched her badge "it's all over," she said shakily and placed it down flat on the counter "I have to hand this back tomorrow."

Brax looked down to see what she was talking about and his eyes went wide "you were fired?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and swiped at her eyes again "it was me or Pete…I couldn't let him lose his job over me."

"Baby," he sighed and pulled her to him.

"What am I gonna do now?" she whimpered "I've been a cop since I'm nineteen I know nothing else!" she cried and burst into tears again.

Brax wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into him "I'm so sorry Charlie this is all my fault," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'll go to that Joyce guy and tell him it was all me."

Charlie stood up "I've made my choice," she said and looked at him "I chose you you're not going anywhere," she said and walked out of the room.

* * *

A while later Charlie finally came out of the shower to find Brax sitting on her bed with his hands joined looking off into space "stop looking so guilty," she said and walked to him. "It's over okay, we're okay."

Brax looked up at her "you lost your job because of me."

"No," Charlie said wrapping her arms around him "I gave up my job because I want you and this baby more."

Brax placed his hand on her stomach and smiled "it would be better knowing you weren't out there chasing bad guys."

Charlie giggled and slid onto his lap so she was straddling him "this is it now Braxton," she giggled "me you Ruby baby and the boys, no more running, no more lying and defiantly no more dodgy business."

Brax slid his hands around her back "clean living from now on…you wanna help me out at Angelo's?" he asked.

"Like waiting tables?" she asked.

"No," he chuckled and kissed her "you can do the paperwork wages and that in a nice comfy chair behind a big desk so you're not on your feet all day."

Charlie nodded "sounds good but I get restless easy I might have to man the bar for a few shifts."

Brax chuckled again "alright, you can go behind the bar if you really want to, but I swear to god if I see you lifting any of the crates or beer barrels I will kill you."

"Yes boss," she said and kissed him while pushing him back onto the bed.

"Mmh boss I like the sound of that," he said and tightened his grip on her "but I'm not gonna be your boss," he said seriously "place is yours babe."

Charlie pulled back a little "no it's not it's yours, you paid for it you own it."

"We own," Brax corrected "what's mine is yours Charlie and I mean that."

Charlie smiled "so I can have your car too?" she giggled.

Brax chuckled and pulled her down to him "you can have whatever you want as long as that smile never leaves your face."

"As long as I have you it'll be there," she replied and kissed him deeply "I love you," she said when she pulled back.

Brax ran his hand up to her cheek "and I love you Charlie-so much, my life is with you we're gonna be okay here I just know it."

"That's because we're home," Charlie replied "lose the clothes," she whispered before pulling her gown off.

**A/N and that's all the drama, hope you enjoyed that, next chapter is the last for this story with a little time jump…I'll save my speech until then, thanks for reading and don't forget to review ****J**

**Hands up who wants Charlie to stay as a cop? I could make Joyce change his mind.**

**Or, Who wants her to go to Angelo's with Brax?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Seven months later.**

Charlie yawned and snuggled into Brax as the alarm went off, she smiled when he gently rolled her off him and kissed her on the head before he rolled out of the bed "I am awake you know," she mumbled.

Brax pulled on his bottoms and leaned over the bed "I know you are," he whispered and kissed her sweetly "go back to sleep babe, it's seven am you don't have to be in until lunch time."

"Why did you go and put us on separate shifts then?" she groaned.

Brax chuckled and kissed her again "because I have to leave for that meeting at two remember," he said and kissed her quickly.

Charlie opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows "that's today?" she asked.

"Yes, I told you that last night," he chuckled as he finished getting dressed.

"Oh yeah," she said and lay back down "so I won't get to see you at all today?"

"You will, I'm picking you up at six when I get back," Brax replied.

"But I'm on until close," she said.

Brax sat on the edge of the bed "we've had this discussion babe, you're eight and a half months pregnant you are not working until two am."

"I'm fine Brax I can handle it," she huffed.

Brax stood up again "I'm not taking any chances, thank god you finish up tomorrow, I gotta go I'm picking you up at six no arguments, I love ya," he said and kissed her "and I love you too," he said kissing her stomach "bye babe!" he called as he slipped out of the room.

"Love you too," she muttered and rolled on her side.

A few hours later Charlie made her way to the kitchen to see Casey and Kyle at the table "morning," she yawned.

"Morning," they both replied "you know Charlie, if you wanted to finish today me and Case don't mind doing your last shifts for you," Kyle said as she sat beside them.

"Yeah you're looking a bit tired-ow!" Casey yelled when Kyle kicked him under the table.

"You don't say stupid stuff like that to pregnant women…remember the last time?" Kyle chuckled

"Hey that was the hormones." Charlie said slapping him on the head "and thanks for the offer but you two have Uni and assignments to finish."

"We can do both," Kyle said.

"No you can't," Charlie scoffed "the last time you worked a close Ruby had to sit up half the night to help you finish an assignment."

"That was because I didn't understand it not because I left it until the last minute," Kyle muttered.

Charlie chuckled and stood up "if you didn't understand it why did you leave it until the last minute to ask her for help?"

"Because Tamara said she'd go out with me the night before," Kyle replied.

"Exactly, you weren't worried about it then and this time won't be any different, I want them done today…I'll be checking when I get home!" she called a she walked out the back door.

…

Brax came out of his office and walked to the bar looking for something he stopped when he spotted Charlie walking towards him "what are you doing here?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well hello to you too," Charlie replied and dropped onto a stool.

"It's eleven you're not due in until one," Brax replied leaning on the bar.

"I know," she nodded and slid her hands onto his "I wanted to see you before we got busy."

Brax walked around the bar and sat beside her "I was thinking," he said kissing her quickly "how about dinner when I pick you up later?"

"Can we just home?" she asked rubbing her stomach "don't really feel like going out."

"Aw come on babe," he said "this might be the last time we get out before the baby."

Charlie sighed and stood up "fine…I better go back home and do what I was supposed to do later."

Brax pulled her back to him "you leave whatever it is to me and the boys," he said guiding her back onto her stool.

"Oh so you lot are gonna iron and put clothes away?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Brax chuckled "you need a night to just relax," he added "leave the housework to me."

"Okay offering to do housework and taking me out tonight…what are you up to?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Brax chuckled again "why do I have to be up to anything?" he asked and stood up "can't I treat my baby once in a while?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"You can," she chuckled "but that normally means you've done something you shouldn't have."

Brax chuckled and pulled away from her "fine I won't bother again, you can sit here and watch me until your shift starts," he said walking around the bar.

"You'll get no complaints from me," she giggled.

"Charlie," Hayley whimpered from behind her.

Charlie turned around and took in her state "Hayls what's the matter?" she asked jumping up

"He's gone!" she cried and burst into tears.

Charlie hurried to her "who's gone? What happened?" she asked sitting her down

"Noah!" she sobbed "he's left me! We had a stupid fight and he walked out and said he wasn't coming back!"

Charlie looked over at Brax who was watching them and sighed, things between Hayley and Noah had been rocky for a while now "I'm sure he'll be back Hayls, calm down," she said rubbing her back.

"He won't!" she sobbed "he took some of his stuff!"

"He probably just needs time to himself," Brax said.

"No," Hayley sniffed "I've lost him," she said and dropped her head onto the bar.

Brax looked over at Charlie "why don't you take her home and stay with her, I'll get Casey or Kyle to cover for you."

"Casey," Charlie replied "Kyle has assignments to finish…I'll see ya later," she said and guided Hayley off the stool.

* * *

Charlie had been sitting with Hayley for over an hour now "when B gets here I'll run and get us some lunch," she said.

"I don't want anything," Hayley muttered.

"Hayls," Charlie said scooting closer to her "you have to eat…you guys have fought like this before, it was only two weeks ago you were in my spare room for three days."

"He's never left before," she muttered.

And that was true Hayley was the hot headed one that would flee first, Charlie stood up and walked to the kitchen as Bianca appeared "will you sit with her while I go get us some food?" she asked

Bianca nodded "what the hell happened?" she whispered "I saw Noah on the beach on my way over he looks like crap."

"They had another fight and he stormed off yelling he wouldn't be back," Charlie replied "I won't be long," she said and slipped out the door.

When she got to the strip she spotted Noah and leaned against the rail, Bianca was right he did look like crap. Sighing she was about to turn away when a pain shot through her "ow!" she hissed and doubled over.

Brax walked out from Angelo's unit with a beer barrel, spotting her doubled over with a pained expression on her face he let go of the barrel and ran towards her "Charlie!" he yelled "babe are you okay?" he asked once he got to her.

Charlie blew out a breathe and straightened herself up "I'm fine it was just a jab," she said and looked over at him "don't worry."

"How can you be sure it's nothing else? Have you gotten this pain before?" he asked.

"Brax I'm fine honestly…shouldn't you be heading off for that meeting?" she asked.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said seriously "I'm taking you home."

"Aww Brax don't do that I said I was fine it passed…I have to go back to Hayls anyway," Charlie said and started to walk.

Brax followed her "I'm worried now I can't go, will you go get checked out?" he asked.

"Look babe," she said turning back to him "I promise you I am fine okay, stop worrying," she said and leaned in to hug him "everything is okay."

Brax sighed and wrapped his arms around her "I just got a fright seeing you bent over."

"I know I did too…I'm sorry you had to see it," she said and looked up at him "but I promise it was just a little jab-maybe he kicked me in the ribs or something…go to your meeting," she said.

Brax looked down on her "you promise to call me and get checked out if you get another one?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and leaned up on her toes "I promise, now go."

Brax kissed her and pulled back "fine, but I'll be checking in," he said and pulled back "I'll see ya later…I love ya," he said as he walked back to his barrel.

….

Later that evening Charlie and Bianca were still at Hayley's they'd done all they could to cheer her up but nothing was working. Charlie looked over at her phone as it rang "sorry, it's Brax," she said and stood up "he must be finished his meeting," she said and walked to it "hey," she answered.

"Hey babe," he sighed.

"You don't sound too happy," she chuckled.

"No I was just about to leave when the guy called me back saying his partner that couldn't come to the meeting was on his way and wanted to see me."

"So you're staying there for a while?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," he sighed "but I promise I won't be late," he added.

"It's fine, take your time," Charlie replied "I'm still at Hayley's."

"How's she doing?" Brax asked.

"Same," Charlie replied and pulled her phone away when it beeped "Brax I gotta go Jack is trying to get through."

"Okay, I love ya and I'll be home as soon as I can," he replied.

"Love ya too, bye," she said and hung up "Jacky?" she asked.

"Hey…don't freak out," he said quickly.

"Why would I freak out?" Charlie chuckled.

"Where are you?" Jack asked.

"Over with Hayls…why?" she asked.

Jack blew out a breath "there's a hostage situation in Angelo's."

"What!" Charlie yelled "have you called Brax?"

"No I called you first…Ruby and April are inside."

"Oh no!" Charlie gasped and looked over at Bianca "I'll be right down," she said quickly

"No Charlz please stay where you are, we're all on it," Jack replied

"I'm coming!" she yelled and hung up "I'm sorry I have to go there's a situation at Angelo's," she said as she looked for her keys.

"Everything okay?" Bianca asked.

Charlie sighed she couldn't keep it from her "there's a hostage situation and the girls are inside."

"What?" both Hayley and Bianca yelled and jumped up "we gotta get down there," Hayley added.

"You can stay here if you want to," Charlie said.

"I'm coming…move," Hayley said pushing them out the door.

"I gotta call Brax," Charlie said as she pulled away "damn it, it's gone to mail…hey it's me, I really need you to call me back-and it's not the baby," she said and hung up.

"Did Jack say who it was or what they wanted?" Bianca asked worried.

"No he didn't tell me anything other than the girls were inside," Charlie answered.

"I hope they're okay," Bianca said "they must be so scared."

"I'd say it's some druggie looking for a few quick bucks and got spooked," Hayley said "I'm sure they're fine," she added.

"I really hope you're right," Charlie said as all the flashing lights came into view.

"What if he has a gun?" Bianca asked.

"He wouldn't have a gun," Charlie said trying to keep her calm.

"He might," Bianca said "look at all the cruisers they don't call in everyone for nothing!"

"B, calm down, we'll find out what's going on," Charlie said although her own stomach was doing flips.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Charlie and the others had arrived all Jack had told was it was some guy out of his head on something waving a knife about demanding money. One of the staff members had managed to get by him and that's when he snapped and held everyone hostage.

"Charlie there's people coming out!" Bianca yelled running to her.

"Can you see them?" Charlie asked as people scattered every way.

"I don't see them," Hayley said darting her eyes after everyone.

"Me either," Bianca said.

"They're still inside," Charlie said as she watched Jack look at a list and close his eyes- the list was the names of the people inside given by the staff member who had escaped "Jack?" she called pleading with him.

Jack sighed and walked to her "don't panic okay, now that most of them are out we can start a plan to get in and get the rest."

"Who else is in there apart from April and Ruby?" Hayley asked.

"Casey," Jack and looked back to Charlie "don't you even think about it Charlie," he said raising an eyebrow when she stepped away from him "not to mention you're ready to pop you're not a cop anymore."

"Then do something!" Charlie yelled.

"I am!" Jack yelled back "stay here, you two keep here there!" he called as he walked away.

Everyone jumped when a shot went off and Ruby was heard screaming.

"Charlie! No!" Bianca yelled as she ducked under the tape and took off.

"Charlie come back!" Hayley yelled ducking under the tape and running after her.

Charlie looked back and dodged her outstretched hand "I have to!" she yelled, she didn't care, her daughter needed her and she was gonna be there. Running by Jack she grabbed his gun from it's holder and ran inside.

"Charlie are you insane!" he yelled and ran after her "get back here right now!"

"Sorry dude you can't go in," an officer said putting his arm out to stop him.

"Get the hell out of my way!" he yelled "why didn't you stop her!"

"She was too fast mate," the officer replied.

"Too fast!" Jack yelled "she's almost nine months pregnant! You could have stopped her!" he yelled and walked off he needed a new gun and now a bullet-proof vest.

Inside Charlie crept up the stairs and had a quick peak, she spotted a terrified Ruby and April in a booth practically on top of one another while Casey sat protectively in front of them.

Smiling quickly she pulled herself back at least she could count on Casey to help her out. She grabbed her phone and quickly turned it off as Brax flashed on the screen…he was going to lose it altogether when he finds out what she's doing.

Seeing the guy coming from the back she rolled her eyes she'd come across him before, stepping out she walked further in "Josh Barrett," she said startling him.

….

Josh turned to face her "what are you doing?" He yelled "how did you get in here?" he yelled waving his gun about.

"Same way everyone else does," she said and started to walk to him "the question is, what are you doing Josh?"

"Mum!" Ruby hissed "get out!"

"Stop right there!" Josh yelled and aimed his gun at her.

Charlie stopped and leaned against a table "what's all this about? Money?" she asked.

"Charlie!" Casey hissed and jumped up "turn around and walk out!"

Charlie shook her head "I'm not leaving you…what do you want Josh?"

"Charlie please go," April cried "we'll be fine."

"Everyone shut up!" Josh yelled and slammed his hands down on the bar.

Charlie gave the three kids a reassuring smile and started to walk towards him "is this something your brother asked you to do?" she asked.

Josh scoffed "no, he's in prison in case you've forgotten."

Charlie shrugged "I know he's still doing business in there…he sent you here?"

"I want Brax!" Josh yelled "this wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be here!"

"I better take his place then," came someone behind her.

Charlie turned around "Heath!" she yelled "get out of here right now!"

Heath chuckled "you're not a cop anymore Buckton you can't tell me what to do," he said and looked over at Casey "Case get them outta here."

"No one moves!" Josh yelled and grabbed Ruby who'd scrambled out of the seat pulling April with her. Casey had grabbed April back and was now moving towards the exit.

"B is outside sweetie you'll be okay," Charlie said watching April's panicked look

"I can't leave you!" she yelled "I can't leave Ruby!"

"You can," Charlie nodded "go on, she'll be fine…I promise," she said and smiled at her "B is worried, go on."

"Go on Case we'll sort this out," Heath said stepping on front of Charlie.

Casey nodded and dragged April outside, Charlie turned back to Josh "let her go she's innocent in all this."

"No she's not," he scoffed "she's your daughter."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Heath asked.

"She's part of the Braxton family, need I say more?" Josh chuckled.

"So am I," Charlie said stepping around him "let her go and take me."

Josh stared at her stomach for a minute and nodded "Brax has a lot more to lose if I shoot you," he hissed.

"Mum," Ruby squeaked.

Heath pulled her back "you better have a plan up your sleeve," he whispered.

"I do," she whispered back "as soon as she's clear we take him down," she said and turned back to them "It's okay sweetie," she said taking a small step "just look at me okay, keep your eyes on me," she said taking another step.

"Very touching," Josh scoffed and shoved Ruby away as soon as Charlie was within reach.

"Now Heath!" she yelled and dived for his gun.

* * *

Heath lunged forward and took him to the ground "get her out of here!" he yelled.

"Mum!" Ruby sobbed and clung to her.

"It's okay baby it's okay I gotcha you're safe," she said and pulled her up. Looking back at Heath she stopped "go get Jack and tell him it's okay to come in," she gasped and jumped as her waters broke.

"Mum!" Ruby yelled looking down at the floor.

"Get Jack, I can't leave him," she said ushering her out the door ignoring the pain. Turning back she saw Josh had now gotten the better of Heath "get off him and put your hands up!" she yelled pulling Jack's gun.

Josh laughed and looked up, his laughter dying when he spotted the gun "I thought you weren't a cop anymore?"

"I'm not," she shrugged "I'm a Braxton now remember, I always have a plan B…off him, hands in the air!"

Josh sighed and stood up slowly "you Braxton's," he spat "always gotta mess things up!"

"Uh maybe you should have thought about that before you came into a Braxton run restaurant filled with Braxton's," Heath chuckled as he walked to Charlie "are you okay?" he asked as a pained look crossed her face.

"My waters broke…we have a bit of time," she added when his eyes went wide.

Before Heath could reply the place was swarming with cops and two very pissed off Bucktons were stalking towards her "here's your gun, my waters broke I have to get to hospital," she said and hissed as pain shot through her.

"She's not kidding!" Jack yelled wide eyed.

"You take her," Peter said "I'll finish here and meet you there."

"I'll call Brax," Heath said and pulled his phone from his pocket, how was he gonna explain this one?

"He doesn't need to know what happened here…I called you from Hayley's alright?" Charlie asked as they walked outside.

"Brax is a lie detector he's gonna find out either way," Heath said and pressed call.

Brax sighed as Charlie's phone yet again went to mail "babe I got your message I'm really worried now, call me back, I'm almost home," he said and threw it onto the seat beside him.

"Finally," he said as his phone started to ring, picking it up he sighed when Heath flashed on his screen "what's up mate?" he asked.

"Alright bro," Heath replied "where are you?"

"On my way home now, meeting ran over-but I got it," he chucked "I got the new account."

"Yeah yeah that's great and all uh…" he trailed off.

Brax sighed "what's happened now?"

Heath looked over at Charlie as the girls ushered her into Jack's cruiser and ran off to her car to follow "um Charlie called me, her uh, her waters broke about ten minutes ago I'm on my way to the hospital."

"What!" Brax yelled "I'm on my way-tell her I'm on my way!" he yelled and hung up "damn it!" he yelled "I knew I shouldn't have gone!" he snapped swinging the car around.

…

At the hospital Charlie threw her head back as pain rocked her body "nearly there Charlz," Hayley said rubbing her head "a few more pushes."

"He's gonna miss it!" she cried "he's gonna miss our baby being born!" she sobbed.

"He'll be here mum, Heath said he was on his way calm down," Ruby said softly.

"It's all happening so fast!" Charlie cried.

"I know mum I know," Ruby said "what happened has caused it to move along quicker," she said and looked at the monitor "alright mum one big push should do it head is almost out."

"No!" she cried "Brax! I want Brax!" she yelled.

"I'm here babe I'm here," he said running to the bed "I'm here," he said grabbing her hand.

Charlie sighed in relief "you took your time."

"I know he chuckled "I was planning on taking my girlfriend on a date I wasn't expecting this."

Hayley smiled and stepped back "good luck you guys, I'll be outside, Love ya Charlz!" she called.

"Thanks Hayls!" Charlie called back.

"Noah is out there" Brax called after her.

"Alright mum, now," Ruby said.

Charlie pushed with all her strength and dropped back onto the pillow.

Brax's breath hitched when he heard this tiny wail "is that?" he asked and looked over to where Ruby had taken the baby to be looked over.

She turned back with tears in her eyes and gave him a massive smiled "you guys have a beautiful healthy daughter."

"It's a girl?" Charlie asked lifting her head.

"Yeah," Ruby sniffed and walked to them "say hello to baby," she said placing her in Charlie's arms "well done mum, she's beautiful," she smiled.

Charlie looked up at her "like you, thank you Rubes, I couldn't have done this without you."

Ruby chuckled "just as well I got my degree then," she said and looked over at Brax "you okay there daddy?"

Charlie looked up and watched him just stare at their tiny baby "do you want to hold her?" she asked.

Brax looked at her nervously and looked back to the baby, nodding he sat on the chair while Ruby took the baby from Charlie and walked around to him.

"Here we go," Ruby said placing her down "aww look, daddy's girl already," she chuckled as the baby latched onto his finger.

Brax let out a laugh mixed with tears and sniffed "hello princess," he said and kissed her tiny head "it's great to finally meet you…you have the most amazing mum in the world," he said smiling up at Charlie.

Ruby stepped back "I'll give you guys a few minutes…congrats," she said and slipped out of the room.

"Come here," Charlie said scooting up in the bed.

Brax leaned forward and beat her to it "I love you," he said and kissed her sweetly "you were awesome."

Charlie leaned forward again "I'm glad you made it, I love ya too…daddy," she giggled and kissed him deeply.

* * *

A few hours later everyone had been to see the baby and were now giving Charlie and Brax some space "so names?" Brax asked looking down on his daughter who was back in his arms.

"Macy?" Charlie asked.

"Macy Braxton," Brax said and pulled a face "sorry I don't like it."

"You pick then," Charlie said "I can't think of anything else."

Brax looked down on her and smiled "what about Skye Amber Braxton?"

Charlie smiled widely "I never mentioned my mums name…how did you know it was Amber?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "I know everything about you babe including your mums name…so you like it?" he asked.

Charlie smiled and nodded "I love it, Skye Amber Braxton it is."

Brax chuckled and kissed Skye on the head "I don't know about you but all this excitement I need a coffee," he said and placed her in her crib.

"Hey," Charlie said grabbing his hand "before you go there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay," he said and sat beside her on the bed "what is it?"

"When Heath called you," she started and played with their joined hands "I wasn't a Hayley's."

"Okay," he said slowly.

Charlie sighed "remember when Jack called?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah," he said slowly "where did you go then?"

Charlie blew out another deep breath she knew he was gonna flip may as well do it quick "he called to tell me there was a hostage situation in Angelo's and Ruby April and Casey were amongst them, so I went down there. After an hour I heard a gun and Ruby scream I couldn't take it anymore, I slipped under the tape stole Jack's gun…and ran inside."

Brax's eyes went wide "you what?" he asked standing up "you went inside?" he asked "are you crazy?" he snapped "you could have been hurt! She could have been hurt!" he yelled pointing at Skye.

"I know," Charlie sighed in a calm tone, she knew he was gonna flip and he had every right to "I'm sorry I couldn't listen to my daughter scared out of her mind."

"So you risked your other daughters life and your own?" he yelled "great parenting Charlie!" he yelled and stormed out of the room.

Charlie dropped back against the pillow, turning her head as the door opened she looked back up at the ceiling "not now Case aye," she said.

Casey walked in and sat on the chair, leaning over the crib he smiled and stroked Skye's cheek "I didn't get a chance to thank you for what you did today…no matter how crazy it was," he chuckled. "Thank you," he said looking over at her "I didn't know what to do…I'm glad you were there."

"You're a Braxton you would have figured it out, besides your family I wasn't gonna leave you in there," Charlie replied.

Casey stood up "you're family too…don't worry about Brax, Heath is filling him in now he'll come back soon," he said and slipped out of the room.

….

A while later Charlie looked over at the door as it opened when Brax walked in and leaned against it she knew he was still pissed "I'm sorry," she sighed and looked up at the ceiling again.

Brax walked to her and leaned over her "I'm sorry, I should have listened to the whole story," he said and kissed her slowly.

"So you know it was Josh Barrett?" she asked.

Brax nodded "and I know the kid is a wimp and wouldn't have hurt any of you," he said and sat down.

Charlie nodded "he doesn't have it in him I could see the way he was holding that gun his hand kept shaking."

"Heath said he wanted me," Brax said.

Charlie nodded "he said you were supposed to be there so I'm guessing Andy sent him."

Brax leaned over and slid his hand into hers "yeah he did, thank you for looking out for Case…and Heath too."

Charlie smiled "I only went in for Ruby and April they just kinda got in the way," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and kissed her hand "babe you're not a cop anymore alright I want you to remember that, you can't be doing things like that."

"It was once and half my family were in danger," Charlie replied.

"You fit into our family so well…wanna make it official?" he asked.

Charlie raised an eyebrow "is this your way of asking me to marry you?"

Brax chuckled "you know I'm no good with feelings and all that….and yes I was asking you to marry me."

Charlie smiled widely "I guess it's a yes then."

Brax chuckled and stood up "you guess?" he asked leaning over her.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and turned serious "it's a definite one hundred per cent yes, I wanna marry you Brax I want nothing more."

"Suppose you'll be wanting this then?" he asked waving a box.

"You have a ring and all?" she asked looking down at it.

Brax nodded "I lied earlier when I said I had to hang about…I was gonna ask you tonight."

Charlie nodded and lifted her hand "you better see if it fits then," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and opened the box, taking the ring from it he tossed it on the bed and slid it up her finger "looks like a perfect fit to me."

Charlie looked down on her ring and smiled "yeah," she said looking up at him "we are."

Brax leaned in and kissed her "I love you so much," he said and kissed her again.

"I love you too," Charlie said pulling him into a hug, she giggled at all the faces gathered around her door "how long have you all been there?"

All the girls had been crying, Jack and Peter stood smirking at one another, Heath chuckled and walked into the room "that is the lamest proposal I have ever heard, and I have never ever heard you talk all mushy," he said walking to Brax "but congrats mate no finer couple."

Peter walked into the room "you know David is gone now," he said walking to her side.

"So?" she asked.

"So I've been made inspector," he replied "I have an opening for a detective if you're interested."

Charlie looked up at Brax and over at Skye who was now being held by her big sister "thanks," she said and looked back to him "but I'm happy where I am."

Peter chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "thought so…congrats lil sis," he said and walked to the door "everyone out," he ordered ushering them all out.

Brax sat back on the bed and looked over at Ruby who didn't seem to notice everyone else had left "you can if you want to," he said.

Charlie nodded "I know," she said "but I don't want to," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him "I'm happy being a mum a wife and sorta owner of Angelo's."

"Full owner," Brax said raising an eyebrow "we've had this conversation before babe what's mine is yours you know that."

"And what's mine is yours," Charlie said nodding to Ruby.

Brax smiled and leaned into her "as long as I have my girls I don't care about anything else," he said and kissed her.

"Man it's late," Ruby said standing up "I'm gonna head," she said and hugged Brax "night dad…I love ya," she said.

Brax chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "night sweetie, I love ya too."

Ruby moved to Charlie "you guys make a cute kid," she said and hugged her tight "night mum…love ya," she said and stepped back.

"Night baby," she said and hugged her back.

"Oh and congrats!" she called on her way out.

Charlie and Brax chuckled "do you wanna head too?" Charlie asked.

Brax yawned and climbed onto the bed beside her "I'm not going anywhere," he said and pulled her to him "I love ya babe," he said and kissed her neck.

"Love you too," Charlie said and slid her hand onto his…life was beyond incredibly perfect.

**A/N and there you have it. Another end to another story-but don't worry I have a new one almost ready to post. Sorry for the delay with this one, between me being sick working and looking after a four year old I haven't had much time to write….hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading and reviewing, see ya soon ****J**


End file.
